Moriari
by Jade Evangeline
Summary: Serena, a prisoner from Earth, finds herself on a planet where love between her, a servant and Darien, the king is prohibited. How far will they go to be together? What will they lose in the process? Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Moriari

Chapter One

A/N: This is a love story between our two favorite characters, set on a different planet and a different time. **6/30/08: Revised Chapter One. **

**A/N: 6/30/08 Okay so I am revising all of these chapters before I finish up the story because I don't like some of the language that I used. Once I am done revising it I'll start the new chapters, hopefully by the end of this week.**

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

* * *

She ran, her blonde hair trailing behind her in waves, her feet bloody and bare, moving over the branches and leaves that were scattered over the forest floor. The sun was at its highest in the afternoon sky and as she ran faster and deeper into the wooded area, the sweat began to pour from her brow like torrents of rain from an angry sky. Faster she ran, despite the pain in her chest, despite the burning of her lungs, she pushed herself through forest, knowing that if she ceased, they would find her and the watchful eye of the sullen sky would see this soil as her burial place.

The blonde grabbed the painful stitch in her side as she breathed heavily. Despite her distance from the city, she could hear the footsteps of its angry inhabitants pounding against the forest floor and once again, she quickened her pace toward the rocky hillside where the nearest prison was kept. She knew being in this area was by no means safe, but she also knew that she was probably safer in the presence of murderers and thieves, than with the righteous that currently pursued her through the foliage. She ran behind a ragged building, watching the bright sky as a huge ship landed softly on a bare strip of land. The prison doors opened and she stared as men and women, shackled and chained, were ushered into the voluminous vehicle. The young woman knew that this was her only chance to escape this place. She hesitated when the prison doors slammed shut, the loud echo of metal against metal reverberating in her delicate ears. The blonde stumbled as she made her way past the doors of the closing ship. She had no idea where this transport was headed and prayed to the gods that it was somewhere better than Earth.

She caught the landing bridge just as it began to ascend into the mouth of the vessel and concentrated all her energy onto pulling herself inside. She fell onto the floor with a painfully loud bang, the cold steel of the ships floor colliding with her back, leaving her gasping and heaving on the ground below. The prisoners on the ship stared at the girl strangely, wondering where she came from and why she willingly boarded this ship, allowing herself to be condemned as they were.

She stood up slowly, her legs giving way beneath her before she regained her composure. Her eyes searched the cabin of the ship and she noticed that there had to be at least one hundred people crammed into these tight walls, if not more. She distinctly heard whispers around her before limping to the back and crouching against the wall. The girl clutched her chest, willing her heartbeat to slow down.

"You must be crazy!" whispered a stranger her. Serena looked up to see a woman quite her senior staring at her with such confusion, her gray watery eyes looking warily around the cabin.

"Why?" she asked, still out of breath.

"This is a prisoner's ship! We're leaving Earth."

"I know," she replied grimly, rubbing her wrists that were raw from being shackled for so long. "Where are we going?"

"Moriari," whispered the woman, her eyes wide with fear at saying the name. The older lady immediately let her head fall to her chest, gray pieces of oily strands falling onto the woman's skeletal thighs.

The young girl looked strangely at the woman. "What's there?"

Her elder remained quiet for quite some time before surveying the small blonde, despite her gaunt features there was kindness and pity shining within the dim pupils of her yellowing eyes. She made no attempt to respond to the girl's question, but her silence spoke the message that her words could not. She was terrified of this place called Moriari; she needed no words to convey that.

* * *

The blonde waited silently as the ship buzzed through space. Every so often she was tossed from her makeshift seat as the carrier hurtled through the stars, passing fiery planets and colorful balls of ice as they made their way deeper into the unknown. She might have enjoyed the view around her, for it was the first time she had been sheltered amongst the stars. However the suffocating sentiments of panic and uneasiness easily permeated the otherwise silent atmosphere of the vessel and she found the adrenaline that had delivered her safely into the metal womb of this ship had been quickly replaced by remorse and sudden bouts of trepidation.

"What your name?" The woman she had momentarily befriended was staring at her, waiting dutifully for a response.

"Serena," she said quietly, scratching the back of her head, grimacing when she found her fingers wet with blood.

"I'm Adelaine," she said, tossing her graying hair behind her back and smiling sweetly at Serena. Her teeth were brown and rotten.

"Nice to meet you," she said absentmindedly. The girl named Serena sat in silence as she thought about the destination of the ship. _Moriari._ She knew she had heard that name before, but had no clue which quadrant of the galaxy it was in. She didn't even know if it was in her star system.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you running from?" asked the woman, her sallow eyes sparkling with interest.

"Everything," she replied dully. Adelaine grimaced at her response. The old lady waited silently for the girl to offer more of a story and took on the look of defeat when she did not.

"What did you do?" asked Serena to the woman. If this woman named Adelaine was going to pry into her life, then Serena had every right to do the same.

"Do?" asked the woman.

"To get into Baldur, I mean, you've got to do something pretty bad to be sent there." True, Baldur's prison was in the middle of nowhere and was known for the atrocities that its patrons suffered. The prisoners weren't even allowed an execution and burial on Earth, they were forced into the Intergalactic Slave System, which led to a fate much worse than torture and immediate execution.

Adelaine laughed grimly before turning her attention to Serena. "My husband and I were both Heretics, or at least supporters of them. We never possessed the gifts ourselves, but we thought they were special and would finally bring peace to our world using their abilities. We housed, clothed and protected them while they were hiding from the Order. One day, someone in the village told our secret and men came to our home to question us. My husband, bless his soul, tried to protect me and our child, but he was killed in the struggle. My daughter Mina and I were separated. I haven't seen her in two years," she said tearfully, closing her eyes and resting her head against the metal innards of the ship.

Serena hated the Order and everything it stood for. This is what progress brought, death and the destruction families. They were the reason her family was dead, that Adelaine's family had been broken apart. The Order and its search for perfection led to the decimation of people's lives, including her own.

Serena sighed as she stared out the window. Her life on Earth had been nothing short of impossible and once again she was running. Always running and hiding, traveling from one town to the next to find sanctuary and a home, and she was tired of it. She was tired of living. If this Moriari brought death, then so be it. It was better than always fighting for nothing.

* * *

The ship landed with a thud against what seemed to be a rocky surface. The rumbling of the ship beneath her woke Serena from her light slumber and she felt herself jolting forward as the ship struggled to settle against the rocky surface. The prisoners began to whisper among themselves, some of them crying, many of them gnawing at their chains to escape. She peeked out the window and saw nothing but a blazing red and black sky that traveled for miles. The surface consisted of jagged stones and what Serena assumed to be…lava. She had never actually seen this molten liquid and was startled at how looming every element of this planet seemed to be.

The landing pad descended on to the surface and Serena was immediately struck by how hot the planet was. The scorching air blew into the ship with such force that it almost pushed Serena from her chair. The air was moist and thick, and she could feel beads of sweat begin to form on her upper brow. Thunder crackled in the silence, the deep sky illuminating momentarily before being covered in gloomy darkness. Serena turned her eyes to the door as a tall man along with smaller men walked into the ship.

"Welcome to Moriari," he said with a glare, his voice was low and deep and despite the initial scowl on his face, the blonde haired man was quite attractive. The atmosphere of the ship was filled with tension and sorrow and for the first time since her arrival on the transport, Serena's senses were going into overload. Everyone's anxiety, everyone's thoughts and fears seemed to be pouring into her head. She gripped the sides of her face and plunged her head in between her thighs to block out the sounds and feelings she was receiving to little avail.

The man that had spoken continued to drabble on, but Serena, lost in a sea of sounds, floating between consciousness and bleakness, didn't hear a word he said. A pressure erupted in her throat and she felt as though her voice was caught there; she was a prisoner in her own mind. Her breathing became erratic and despite her attempts to shield herself from the emotions wafting from the sentient beings surrounding her, she found herself falling faster and faster into the deep void of paralyzed solace. Eventually the sounds died out and she felt herself feeling cold and alone. The universe had become quiet again and she slowly regained control of her own body when suddenly anger and rage began emanating from a presence that seemed to be nearing her. She raised her head, her tear stained eyes meeting the face of the blonde haired man who had been speaking to the inhabitants of the ship earlier.

He surveyed her quietly before bending over until she was looking directly into his icy blue eyes. "Were you ignoring me?"

"N-no," she whispered, her head throbbing.

Serena jerked back forcefully as his hand swept across her face, his palm aligning painfully with her cheek, causing her head to lunge backwards and slam into the back wall of the ship. With shaky hands she reached up and touched the spot where he had struck her. She had been beaten before, but the strength behind his blow was something she had never felt. Her vision blurred before returning to normal. She looked up at the man who was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Usually his blows to the face were enough to kill a human, and yet it only seemed to remotely stun the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Serena," she said, the blood in her mouth prohibiting her from speaking clearly.

"What happened to your shackles?"

"They…they fell off when I boarded the ship," she lied, bowing to him and hoping that he believed her.

"Fine. Get up and follow the others," he barked and she immediately got to her feet.

She swayed just as she felt strong arms grab her by the waist and steady her. Her blow to the face seemed to have knocked something loose in her skull and she began to see black spots. Her stomach churned and her legs seemed to weigh more than she did. As her eyelids got heavier she saw the impending rising of two suns, just as the man scooped her into his arms and began to run for shelter.

* * *

Serena awoke to the face of a dying woman, the traces of a hard life etched into the skin of her sagging cheeks. The woman smiled as Serena sat up shakily in bed.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"No problem," said Adelaine as she sat down next to Serena. "What happened to you?"

"The man…the one from the ship, he hit me."

"Oh, I figured that," she said knowingly. "What happened to you on the ship? You turned white and hunched over before you started screaming. He ushered everyone out and went to speak to you."

"He asked me some questions," Serena said groggily, clutching her head as her mind began sensing Adelaine's emotions. She could sense curiosity, adoration and…suspicion.

"You seem fine now," said the woman before getting up and brushing off her prison robes.

"Where are we?"

"The barracks."

"Oh," she said. "So we're going to be used for combat?"

The woman laughed bitterly. "No, I wish that were the case."

Serena grimaced. She still had no idea what the people of Moriari were like and why the hell they were in soldier's barracks. "They don't have an army. They don't need one."

"Right," replied Serena sarcastically. "Our galaxies are built on warfare; even the smallest planets and star federations have armies."

"They don't need an army," Adelaine repeated.

"Well why not?"

"Because no one would challenge the Moriari, _ever_."

"Fine, but why are we here? I mean if we're slaves, shouldn't we be working?"

Again the woman laughed loudly before staring at Serena with dark eyes. "We're not slaves Serena nor are we soldiers. We're food."

Fear immediately settled itself in Serena's gut and she choked. "They're cannibals?" she questioned, more to herself than her companion.

"Something like that," she said.

From the distance Serena heard footsteps approaching their quarters. "They're coming," she said.

"Who?"

Serena closed her eyes and listened, reaching into the earth with her mind, listening to the trees, the wind, the ground. "Strong people, with great power… they're coming this way."

"So it begins," said the woman cryptically, her eyes glassing over with sadness.

"What?" asked Serena.

"The hunt."

* * *

Serena cried out in protest as strong arms seized her. Men and women in cloaks dragged her and Adelaine apart, taking them in different directions. Serena wondered if she would ever see the woman again. Along with the other prisoners, she was ushered through a labyrinth that seemed to be underground. She practically ran through the cramped corridors as several of the cloaked, pallid strangers berated them to quicken their pace.

When all of them had gathered into a room, several guards walked in and began to strip down all of the prisoners. Serena fought as a dark haired woman, with icy blue eyes stripped the dress from her body before thrusting her to the ground. Embarrassed, Serena covered herself as the screams and cries of others rung in her ears. She shrieked as a mountain of cold water showered her skin and washed the dirt away, leaving her pale flesh clean and soft. The men and women were divided and were given different clothes to wear. Her fingers trembling wildly, she struggled to put on the dress but did so quickly to shield her nakedness from dark spectators that ushered them to dress quickly in the murky, wet resting place of the underground tomb. She looked down at herself and realized she was in a long pale pink dress that seemed to be far too beautiful for prisoner's clothes. Again, she was pulled from the room and ushered through several more passage ways before she found herself, along with at least one hundred thousand others blinded by bright lights and the sound of cheering.

Shielding her eyes, Serena found herself in the middle of what looked like a huge coliseum. All around her were men, women, and children cloaked in dark robes of the finest silk and velvet staring down at her hungrily. The black night sky was bright from the surrounding lights of the arena and Serena cringed.

She crouched onto the ground just as she felt realization dawn upon the people around her, and her feeling of fear was amplified. Again her mind was brutalized by the sound of their heartbeats and their thoughts pained her ears so much, that she thought the sounds would draw blood. She grimaced, trying to block out the noise just as she heard the stadium fall silent. In the back of her head she heard the silky voice of a man speaking before the prisoners around her began screaming loudly. She looked up into the stands to see the audience descend into the pitch like bats flying through the night. Madness surrounded her as the flying creatures landed on their screaming victims. The crowd broke into a frenzy, fingers tearing at flesh, the sound of cracking bone, all in an attempt to escape the monsters that soared through the sky like birds. Serena felt warm blood splatter against her face as a dark haired woman bit into the neck of a screaming man, his body becoming limp and pale against the bright lights of the dome.

Brushing off the fear that was overtaking her person, Serena ran. Immediately she caught up with the fleeing prisoners, her speed and stamina surpassing them all. She clawed her way to the front and poured out of the open gates as people behind her were being caught up by the flying monsters and taken up into the air to later be dropped onto the ground with hollow eyes and a still heart. Her speed increased as trees and rocks blazed by, and she found herself in familiar territory in the forest of this strange and deadly planet. Her bare feet padded gently against the cold grass.

By now she was alone in the woods, having passed all of her counterparts a ways back. Although she felt that the danger was gone, she ran and kept running, until her heart protested against her. She collapsed onto the floor and sobbed quietly into the night, the grass providing her with some comfort. Her senses were overwhelmed with dread. Serena looked for the nearest tree and ascended it with the ease. Her movements up the trunk were smooth and graceful as if the tree bended to her will. She reached a steady, wide branch and rested against it, her feet curling comfortably against the soft moss. She stroked the broad trunk as a branch folded in and covered her with leaves, shielding her in a ball of natural warmth. All around her, the sound of bending branches could be heard, the tree and its elements sealing her in a cocoon of heat and protection. Closing her eyes, she slept to the sound of those around her dying; her fellow prisoners succumbing to the darkness of the night.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the tree as she awakened. She found a small bug crawling on her chest and laughed as it climbed onto her nose and rested there.

"Good morning to you, too," she said, before the insect buzzed off. She rested her fingers against the trunk, asking it to release her from its protection. Slowly the tree bent to her whim and returned to its original state. Gracefully, Serena jumped down from the tree, the grass beneath her making a soft hump for her to land on before receding into the ground.

She strolled slowly through the forest as the events of last night replayed in her mind. In stories from Earth and consequently in her dreams, Serena had learned about creatures of the night that preyed on human blood, but never in her wildest dreams had she believed them to be true. But now, here she was, on a planet light years from Earth that was inhabited by a race of the immortal. She sighed sadly, wondering how many people had perished last night before stopping in front of a tree and staring at it. She reached out and stroked the trunk as she watched the tree immediately produce scores of fruit that she picked and rapidly began to consume. With her appetite satiated, Serena touched the tree and restored its fruits before continuing on. Being a Heretic did have its strong points, but it was also the reason that she was in this current predicament.

She strolled through the forest casually hoping that the entire legend of the undead was true and that they couldn't exist in sunlight. She looked to the sky, which now was an aquamarine color, the light of the two suns bright and hot against her eyes. Contemplatively, she deemed it strange for a planet that was cultivated by creatures of the night, to be gifted with the light of two suns looming brightly in the high heavens.

Throughout the day, she continued to walk, instinctively heading towards the opposite direction of the arena. Dusk began to settle and her heartbeat rose, knowing that soon enough the people would awaken and they would eventually find her. She shuddered at the thought. Her eyes were focused on the ground and she was shocked when her body hit solid rock. She felt her mouth drop at what she saw. Before her was a huge fortress; an onyx castle bedecked with marble splendor. The windows seemed to be sprinkled with jade and she could see the scarlet rubies that adorned the large iron entrance to the palace. The apex of the castle, which was a winged beast, seemed to glisten, amassed by the light of the sinking sun. As the sky darkened, Serena reasoned that she had a better chance in there with fewer beasts than staying here and being surrounded by them outside. With fluid movements she climbed the peaks before reaching the top and slipping inside the large castle window just as the sun completely set. All around her Serena could hear screeching as the night beasts stretched their wings and took flight.

* * *

Serena wondered how long she could hide in the broom closet. She had wandered around the castle for half an hour before she heard footsteps and quickly stepped inside this small room and waited on the dusty ground. What she needed to do was find a shipyard so that she could get home. Of course she didn't know how to fly a space vessel and knew that she would have to get someone to do that for her. Coaxing humans to do her will would be normally no problem, but she wasn't sure how powerful immortals minds were and wasn't sure if she would be able to control them.

The sound of footsteps immediately broke her from her thoughts and she froze as the door of the broom cupboard open. She reached out to cover herself with something, but found herself exposed to light as the doors swung open. The surprised eyes of a plump woman in an apron and polka-dot dress met hers. Serena's instincts took over and she sprinted out of the cupboard and down the hall just as the woman began to shriek. She heard the footsteps of people chasing after her and she began trying to enter rooms where she could hide. All the rooms however, seemed to be locked. Serena spotted the final door at the end of the corridor and almost cried out in relief when she realized it was open. Slowly she backed inside, her body facing the door as she closed it, letting it shut with a gentle click and pressing her face into the smooth wood.

She would have sighed in relief if the hairs hadn't stood up on the back of her neck. The room was brightly lit and she could feel the eyes of at least a dozen people boring into the back of her head. She turned around slowly, finding herself staring into the eyes of several men and women, cloaked in fine white and black silk. She found herself frozen as a man with white hair raised his head from the bloody neck of a victim before dropping the body to the ground.

"I saw her first," growled the blonde haired man who Serena instantly recognized as the man who had struck her back on the ship. He immediately stood up from the table and walked toward her. Serena tried to back away toward the door, but found herself immobile.

"No you don't Dante, she's mine," cried a man with brown hair. "She looks ripe and delicious."

Serena screamed loudly as the men neared her, however when they were both in arms reach, they began to physically attack each other, fighting over their prey. A beautiful raven haired girl began protesting.

"Dante, Nicolae, stop it this instant!" she screamed with no response from the males. The dark haired girl scowled at the wrestling men. "Darien, if you don't mind."

In the middle of the room, Serena watched as a handsome chair swiveled around to face them. She was stunned by the seated male. He was tall, his broad chest and muscular arms bursting out of the plain white collared shirt he was wearing. His eyes were deep blue and intense and his black, tousled hair fell haphazardly around his face, further lending to his look of well captured perfection. He stood up and raised his hands.

"Enough," he said, his voice relaxed. The two men immediately stopped and returned to their seats.

"We are not allowed a hunt tonight, gentlemen," said the dark haired girl.

"My sister is right, unless the young…human, wants to willingly give herself to us," said Darien staring at Serena. "What's your name?"

Serena stood quietly, watching as the men who had been fighting over her salivated. Darien repeated the question but Serena remained quiet. Her mouth was agape and her breathing was coming in short gasps as she surveyed the inhabitants of the room. Their pride led them to believe that her fear kept her mute, but Serena was trying to figure out the best way to get out of the castle. She could run out of the door and hope to make it into the night. There were also four windows in the room and she quickly wondered if she could survive a fall from this height.

Suddenly, Dante grabbed a knife from the holster in his thigh and threw it at the girl. Surely Darien could not berate them for devouring her if she were already dead.

Immediately sensing danger Serena jumped back, one hand in front of her and her mind concentrating on the knife as it stopped in mid air, inches from her face, the sharp tip of the metal glaring pointedly at the bridge of her nose at it sat idly before her. Instantly, the dark haired women stood and looked wide-eyed at Serena and then to Darien who had a surprised look on his face.

Serena felt extremely threatened, and the fear within her erupted as the knife dropped to the ground with a loud clank. Darien, with extreme quickness rushed toward Serena just as she ran toward the window, her body still facing her opposition. Darien reached out to grab her but felt as though he were being pushed away by an aura of energy that seemed to surround her. She had put up some sort of mental energy barrier which Darien was struggling to penetrate. Serena shook with effort as she tried to maintain her telekinetic shield. Her nose began to bleed and her head spun, and without further thought she leaned backwards out of the window, destroying the shield and bracing herself for injury or death as she plunged toward the ground.

Surprised, she felt a strong hand lock around her wrist and pull her effortlessly back into the castle. She landed on the stone floor with a painful thud before crouching into a corner, the dark haired man hovering over her, his glare menacing.

"She's a Heretic," cried Raye. "I thought their kind were all but extinct!"

"They are," said Nicolae sternly, watching the girl with avid interest.

"What's your name?" Darien barked at her.

"S-Serena," cried the girl, shaking as she felt her mind go numb. She had put forth so much effort to create that shield that she could barely stay conscious.

Darien surveyed her quietly as the others whispered behind her. She was dirty, emaciated, starved and tired, but nonetheless there were still huge amounts of power resting within her. His natural instincts could read her thoughts and emotions and he could feel her anger, fear and…defiance. Darien smirked. She would rather kill herself than stay here with them.

Darien turned to look at the others. "What should we do now?" the dark haired girl asked hopefully. _She could be the answer to all our problems, Darien._

_I know,_ Darien replied mentally to his sister. "Dante, Nicolae, you are not to touch her, understood?" he yelled to his subordinates. They nodded in acquiescence. "Raye, watch the two of them, I feel that their lust for more blood will lead them to disobey me." The woman nodded in understanding.

Sharply, Darien reached out toward Serena as she cowered on the floor. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to create another shield against him. "Come," said Darien calmly. "I won't hurt you."

For some reason, there was sincerity in his voice and although she did not trust him, she had no other choice than to obey. Hesitantly she grabbed for his hand before he helped her up slowly. She staggered onto her feet, but he held her, leading her to a chair and sitting her down. "Michael, fetch a maid, bring her food and drink, she's weak," Darien said, running a hand over her head and sensing her needs.

"Are you from Earth?" he asked, sitting on the table across from her.

"Yes," she replied, slouching in the chair and clutching her throbbing skull.

"How did you come here?"

"I…um…." She sputtered looking around the room. She was frightened at what they would do to her if they found out that she was a stowaway.

"It's alright, tell me," he said gently, sending out a mental wave of gentleness knowing that she could sense it. Getting her to trust him was the most important of tasks at the moment. If he could win the girls trust and cooperation, he could use her gifts to save the lives of his people.

"I ran away," she whispered, thinking only he could hear her. However all in room possessed excellent hearing, and all present heard her admission.

"What did you run away from?"

"They…I was going to be executed," she said, shivering, the memories of her impending death by fire running through her mind. Darien could sense her fear.

"For what?" he asked calmly.

"Heresy," she mumbled her body tensing.

"I see," said Darien, looking at Raye knowingly. "Well, don't worry, you are safe here."

Serena's eyes widened and she looked up at him. In her eyes he saw a strong fire and raw strength, something he had never seen in a human. "Aren't you…aren't you going to eat me?"

Darien laughed; a deep chuckle full of mirth. "Not unless you would like us to," he said, smiling at her.

She looked around the room to find everyone watching her. Nicolae licked his lips. Serena turned when she heard the door swing open. The plump woman who found her in the broom closet entered with a tray full of chicken and vegetables. She sat it meekly in front of Serena, her eyes widening. Darien noticed the woman's reaction.

"What is it Mary?"

"I…she was the one hiding in the castle," cried the woman.

"So you're the one that sent the guards and the staff into a riot," he said, amused.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Serena said to Mary. The woman did not reply.

"Eat Serena," said Darien, moving to sit by Raye. "Mary will take you to your quarters and there you will rest." His voice was commanding. "We have many things to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Moriari

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

A/N: Yes…this is a vampire story…sort of. Enjoy!

A/N: **REVISED 7/1/2008**

Rating: M

* * *

Serena could feel him watching her through the night. She stirred in bed to see him, all of them there, staring at her as she freed herself from the chains of sleep. "Good morning, Serena," said Darien, leaning against the wall, his arms linked firmly across his chest as he stared at her intently. She had slept through the day and had awoken along with the inhabitants of the castle soon after sunset. He was shocked when he took in her appearance. Perhaps it was her Heretic blood, but she seemed to have metamorphosed overnight from a tired, lanky girl, to a glorious woman, full of energy and light. The stringy blonde hair that had once stuck to her face was now surrounding her like a halo of golden curls, falling in soft waves against her flesh. Her skin was luminescent and silky, her blue eyes bright and alert.

Serena immediately pulled the covers up to her neck when she realized she was naked. "What h-happened?" she asked, crouching at the head of the bed as Raye, Darien, Nicolae and Dante stared at her quietly.

"You passed out shortly after you finished eating," said Darien, walking towards the bed and sitting beside her.

"Why am I naked?" she asked.

"Your clothing was dirty and wet; Mary removed them for you and put you to bed."

"Oh," she said, weakly, her fear diminishing upon realizing that he hadn't taken advantage of her in her weakest of moments. She opened her mouth to speak but the loud, painful rumbling of her stomach spoke before she could.

Darien smiled at her. "Call the maids and have them bring her food and clothing," he said; Nicolae immediately walked out of the room.

"That won't be necessary," she said, scooting further away from him on the bed, clutching the bed covers closer to her bare chest. "I think I'll just go."

"I'm sorry Serena but you belong to us now," he said staring at her intently, his expression passive.

"W-what?" she sputtered, her hands flying to her neck and searching for puncture wounds. They couldn't have turned her into one of them? "But you promised you wouldn't-"

He raised his hands to silence her as he read her mind. "You will not be harmed as long as you cooperate with me," Darien said.

Serena frowned. "Please just let me go," she said softly.

"I can't do that," he said. "You're far too valuable to our race for me to just let you escape. Moriari is your new home now. You will stay in the castle-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped. The glass lamp stand on the bedside table shattered at her response. Darien look amused.

"You see, you are too much of an asset for me to release you," he said. "I could put you into the mercury mines for a while. Or you can live comfortably in the castle and do as I say. The choice is yours, Serena."

She shut her eyes, not believing the predicament she had gotten herself into. _I should have died back on Earth._

"I would have to disagree with you," said Darien, watching as Nicolae burst through the door with a tray of fruits, breads and cheeses in his hand. He sat them on the bed in front of Serena and then returned to his place near Raye.

"What? Stay out of my head!" she cried, clutching her face. In all the fables and myths that she had heard about _vampires_, as they were called on earth, no story ever mentioned them having the ability to read thoughts.

"Us _vampires _as you say, have many abilities, mind reading and control being one of them," he said.

She scowled. He had absolutely no right to keep her against her will and use her for his own selfish purposes. "Eat, Serena, you need to be at full strength for what I have planned for you." With that final word, Darien rose from the bed and swept out of the room along with his counterparts, leaving Serena alone in the elegant bedroom, sheltered in this luxurious palace that had quickly become her prison.

* * *

It was an hour later when he came back to fetch her. By then Mary, the maid that Serena had come to hate, had forced bread and wine down her throat, stripped the sheet from her body and forced her to bathe in scalding hot water. Shortly before Darien arrived, the plump woman left the room muttering curses under her breath in regards to her unruly behavior and stubborn disposition.

"Are you well?" he asked, walking into her room and staring at her intently. He had honestly never seen a more beautiful human. She was clothed in a long, ivory silk dress that reached the floor and her hair was pinned up daintily at the base of her neck, long curly strands dancing across her skin as they had escaped their confines.

"Am I well?" she asked mockingly. "No! I'm being held captive in your castle. Do I seem well to you?"

"You seem better now that you have had proper rest, in my care, might I remind you."

"You're awfully deceiving you know. Pretending to be some gallant savior making promises of not hurting me under the caveat of me doing only as I am told."

"Deceiving?" he asked, walking closer to her as she backed away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're keeping me against my will," she spat.

"Fine, I'm not going to hurt you physically. And would it be so bad? You'll be treated like a queen and all you have to do is occasionally do as I say. There are worse places you could, you know. I would think that would be enough to make you remotely content," he said.

"Do I look content?" she cried, the portrait on the wall shaking.

"You're really going to have to learn to control that," he said dully.

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked, putting her hand on her hips and glaring at him. He smiled smugly at her. "I am not going to have sex with you. You might as well kill me now." Darien laughed when she pushed her hair away from her neck and tilted her head to the side.

"How inviting," he said. "And don't worry, I don't want you for that purpose. In all honesty Serena, I need your help. We all do."

"We?"

"My people."

"Oh, that's fantastic," she said, her arms flailing in the air. "So you're what, the Prince of this planet?"

"No," he said. The news relieved her, the last thing she needed was a prepubescent prince ordering her around and taking advantage of her abilities. "I'm the King."

"Well that's just fucking perfect," she muttered, slumping against the wall.

His eyebrow arched. " Such language."

"Does it offend his majesty?" asked Serena, bowing to him in a mocking manner.

He laughed softly. "Not at all, and please call me Darien."

"How can you be the King? You don't look a day older than me."

"Actually I'm just over three thousand years old."

"How is that possible?"

"We're immortal, remember," he said simply.

"I see, well at least I'll die before I have to spend too much time with you," she said, looking up at him wearily.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." If necessary he would take whatever strides he needed to ensure the safety of his race, even if that meant turning the young girl into one of his own.

"Don't mock me," she said. "You do need my help after all, although I'm not sure exactly what you expect me to do."

The grin faded slowly from his face and she wondered what she had said to disappoint him. "Come with me," he said, signaling for her to follow his lead. She hesitated for a moment before trailing after him, the long silken fabric tangling around her shoes as she followed closely behind. Together they walked toward the window and surveyed the night sky. Gloomy clouds were covering the moons and lightening flashed constantly in the sky. The blood red tinge in the cloudless sky made the atmosphere seem even more looming. "Our planet was not always like this," he said sadly. "A time ago, we had a beautiful night sky, full of moons and stars, but over the last few hundred years, the weather has changed. Before, it was always night here, allowing us to roam freely as we liked, but now we are prisoners in our own homes. The two suns that chase away the darkness have recently formed and we have no idea why. Nights are shorter, days are longer and we find ourselves confined to our walls unable to work our lands and produce our food."

"Excuse me, but don't you people drink human blood?" she asked.

"Yes, we do. But we have scores of humans working in our mercury mines-"

"Humans? You mean slaves, right?" she asked indignantly.

"Consequently, yes," he replied. "As there is little night, we cannot have our own working in the mines. When daylight penetrates the darkness, we die."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Do Heretics not derive their power from nature, Serena?"

"Yes, so?"

"Then perhaps your relationship with the elements can help change our planet for the better. Restore our night; restore the calmness in our skies so that my people can live. There have been so many deaths, the patterns of the sun changes, children have been caught outside and devoured by the light. I will not have my people dying."

Serena stared at his gloomy face. He seemed to be distraught by the notion of death among his people, but ignored the number of humans that died under his eye last night.

"Why should I help you?" she asked, turning towards from him. "You kill humans. You hunted us like we were nothing but animals last night. My friend is probably dead, I would have died had it not been for my abilities and you walk in here with your little sad story and expect me to bend over backwards for you and your people when you completely disregarded mine?"

"Your people are murderers and thieves. Why do you think we purchase them from the prison system?"

"What kind of king are you? Don't you know how many innocent people get sent to prison on Earth? My friend, the one that your _people _killed last night was sent to jail for helping people like me!" she cried, her eyes welling up with angry tears. "If it wasn't for people like her watching out for _us _then you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now. And you hunted them like pigs, trading our lives for pleasure like it was a game. You're a monster and so are your people!"

"Enough!" he cried, his eyes flashing dangerously. He sped towards her and grabbed her by the arm, holding it so tightly that she cried out. "I abhor the hunting of humans, Serena, I really do. But my people asked for a hunt and it's the only thing that raised their spirits while their brothers and sisters lay dying. I'm sorry for your loss, and that humans cannot treat each other with respect despite their differences, but I will not have you misjudge my people because of one night of carnage."

"You're hurting me!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes as his nails pierced her flesh, drawing blood. He immediately let her go and she fell onto the ground holding her bleeding arm.

He instantly looked regretful and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry," he said coldly. "What you saw last night only happens once a year, Serena, I assure you."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked, defiance back in her tone. "What do you do for food then?" He noticed that she wouldn't look up at him and grimaced at the fearful, yet angry expression on her face.

"We are the number one manufacturers of synthetic blood in the galaxy. Our scientists specialize in it. It's our sustenance and one of our exports," he said. "Come here."

"No," she said, crawling away from him, grimacing with pain.

"I'm sorry," he said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. She struggled against him, her soft bosom digging into his painfully hard chest. "Relax, I won't harm you again."

"Why should I believe you? You murdered thousands of humans last night and then ask for my help after your _people_ slaughtered mine."

He sighed. He had tried to explain his dilemma to her, he had tried to be patient with her, but she was testing his restraint. He turned to her, his blue eyes darkening before opening his mouth to speak. "Listen, you will do as I say," he said, his voice echoing against the walls. The sheer power within him knocked her into a wall as he glided towards her. "Tomorrow night you will be taken into the forest and you will correct whatever is wrong with my planet, or I will torture you, all of your human companions and anyone else like you that I can get my hands on. And then I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Serena stared at him defiantly before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against his chest. "I asked you a question," he growled into her ear.

"Y-yes," she said as he let her go, her small body slumping on the cobblestone floor before he swept angrily from the room.

* * *

Darien slammed his bedroom door trying to keep his anger in check. He really hadn't meant to hurt her, but she made him so angry, accusing him of…if he could avoid humans being killed then he would. He was honestly doing the best he could with the current crisis on his hands. He remembered the look of anguish and fear on her face after he hurt her and a wave of guilt overwhelmed him. He rarely ever lost control like that before, especially on someone weaker than him. She had looked so vulnerable and scared.

"I take it your meeting with her didn't go well," said Raye, walking into his bedroom and closing the door. "I could feel your frustration a mile away."

"I hurt her," he said, sitting on the bed and staring up at Raye. "I shouldn't have hurt her."

"What did you do? What happened?"

"She got angry about what happened last night at the festival. She accused the people of…she was angry and I overreacted."

Raye sighed. "She has a right to be angry and afraid, Darien."

"I know…I lost control," he said truthfully.

"Well what are we going to do now?" she asked. "She's not going to help us."

"Yes, she will," he said firmly. "I threatened her and she's going to do what I say."

"That's not the right way to go about things," said Raye, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped. "I don't have a choice. It's her or us and I'll do whatever I have to do to save our people."

"Even if it means harming an innocent girl?"

"Yes."

* * *

Serena stared rebelliously up at the blonde man that had led her into the forest. The sun had just set and as soon as it was safe for the vampires to wake he came into her room, tied her arms together and led her into the woods. When they arrived he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her onto the ground, her knee scraping painfully against a rock.

"Do whatever you do, sorceress, and be quick with it!"

"I'm not a sorceress," she said crossly. Damn King Darien for forcing her into this situation. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, he slapped her in the face. Her cheeks stung and once again she tasted her own blood in her mouth.

"I have jurisdiction from Darien to torture you. Don't force me to do something I don't want to do."

Serena sighed loudly, realizing that it was in her best interest to do as she was told. She closed her eyes just as she buried her fingers underneath the tufts of grass, concentrating all her energy onto listening to what the land had to say. Her nose began to bleed from the effort, but the atmosphere around her remained silent. She had never been shut out like this and all of a sudden she felt cold and alone. Her eyes shot open and she swayed, clutching her head before vomiting violently on the ground.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he asked, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her back to the spot where they had arrived. "Darien wants this done. Get back to work!"

"I can't!" she cried, clutching her stomach, her head spinning.

"Do as I say!" he said his palm colliding with her face again.

"I can't, I'm too tired. Besides it's not working!"

"Or maybe, you're not trying hard enough," he said, grabbing her by the neck, his hold tightening around her throat. She coughed as she wrapped her fingers around his hand, trying to pry it from her skin. His grip around her was too strong and just as her vision began to fade he released her, letting her fall into a gasping mess on the forest floor. Her body was trembling from the effort to stay conscious and the smell of her own vomit caused another bout of queasiness to overcome her. She almost collapsed before she felt a pair of strong arms ensnare her and lift her body into the air.

"Michael, what the hell were you doing?" asked Darien, fury radiating from him.

"She wasn't cooperating, majesty," he said lying against a tree trunk, the back of his skull bleeding. He looked to Serena and found blood dripping from her mouth and purple bruises forming on her cheeks. "Go back to the castle. I don't want to see you right now."

"Yes, sir," said the man, scrambling to his feet and running to the palace.

Darien crouched down onto the ground, releasing Serena and hovering over her. She was struggling to stay conscious, her eyes continuously blinking away tears. "Stay with me, Serena," he said, caressing her face. Instantly, her eyes shot open before rising to her feet and running away from him. She crouched against a tree as her stomach clenched and she vomited again. Was Michael to blame for her sickness or was it a result of what he had asked her to do?

"It's alright." He walked toward her and Serena groaned. The pure fear in her eyes was enough to drown him in shame. "What happened?" He could easily probe her mind for the answer but decided that it would be best to find out from her.

"What do you think happened?" she asked, wiping the bile from her mouth and staring at Darien. "You are all a bunch of jerks."

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"For what, almost breaking my arm this morning or allowing your men to beat me?"

"I never gave him permission to touch you Serena. I promise, Michael will be dealt with accordingly."

"And who's going to deal with you? You're just as bad as he is." Darien remained quiet. "Excuse my disrespect, your worship," she said, disdainfully struggling to get to her feet. Darien immediately rushed to her side to help her up. She pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

He immediately recoiled from her, not out of fear, but because she was crying. Her legs gave way and she crouched onto the ground beneath him as she sobbed into her hands. "I promised myself this wouldn't happen again," she whispered, her words almost incoherent from grief.

"What wouldn't happen again?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! Leave me alone," she said, wiping her eyes. "I want to go home. Either kill me or send me back to Earth, it doesn't matter. Either way I'm dead."

He frowned. "I'm not sending you back home and I'm not letting you leave. You want your freedom, Serena? Help me. Help me and I'll let you go. You have my word."

"I can't help you, your holiness," she yelled. "I don't know what's happening to your planet either. It's shutting me out, I can't read it." Darien watched her quietly for a moment, mentally gauging her emotions. She was telling the truth.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, majesty," she replied scathingly.

"You can stop calling me that."

"You almost broke my arm this morning. We're not exactly on friendly terms."

"I'm not going to apologize for that again, Serena."

"I'm not asking you to. But don't to pretend that _you're _the victim," she said, spitting blood from her mouth and rising. "I hate you."

"Come back to the castle. Your wounds need to be dressed."

"Thanks for your concern," she said, gathering the dress in her arms and storming past him, her heavy footsteps heading toward the palace walls.

* * *

Darien watched silently as Mary and two other human women attended to Serena. She had several bruises on her face and many cuts on her arm that he was responsible for. There were also numerous welts on her back that he was sure had not been caused by her time on his planet. They had stopped flogging people thousands of years ago.

"What happened to you?" he asked as Mary poured some stinging liquid onto her arm.

"You happened to me."

"I meant your back," he said impatiently.

"I got hurt."

"Obviously. Did that happen here?"

"No." She apparently didn't want to tell him who had beaten her so mercilessly and therefore he didn't press the matter; he would find out soon enough anyway. "Mary, treat the wounds on her back as well," he said, getting up from his stool and walking towards the door. "And, be gentle. Goodnight Serena."

* * *

Darien waited in the darkness of his underground bedroom. The sun had just come out and all of his brethren had already retired to their cavernous chambers to sleep. He waited patiently in the darkness for exhaustion to overtake her mind, so that her thoughts and memories would bend to his will and he could search her mind to find answers about the mysterious girl.

"_Is he dead, mama?" asked a small blonde child, her long wavy hair tied up into two pigtails. She couldn't have been any older than five._

_Her mother, a blonde woman with a warm smile walked toward the girl and scooped Serena into her arms. "Of course not," she said, touching the small kitten that lay lifelessly before them. "Help him."_

"_But I'm not supposed to," she said._

"_Daddy's not here, go ahead."_

_Serena smiled brightly at her mother before placing the animal in her arms and clutching it to her chest. She closed her eyes, her face scrunched in concentration. The kitten began to glow as Serena's mother touched him as well. Immediately, the cat sprung to life and began furiously licking a giggling Serena. Her mother clutched the child and cat, sprinkling kisses onto the little girls face. Serena reached out to her mother, just as the bedroom door flung open and a man rushed inside, locking it behind him. He grabbed Serena and hugged her tightly._

"_Get under the bed, princess, and not a word, okay? Be strong for daddy and mommy and be quiet!"_

"_Victor what's happening?"_

"_They found out about you two, Iliana," he cried, hugging Serena as she began to cry. The older woman immediately grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly, her eyes shining with tears. "Be good, Serena, and stay quiet no matter what you see. Stay quiet."_

_Quickly, Serena crawled under the bed, tears leaking from her eyes just as the bedroom door flung open. She covered her ears as gunshots rang out. Her father fell with a loud thud onto the floor. She could see his empty eyes staring at her, the gunshot wound to his skull bleeding unabashedly. Her father's body was dragged from the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him before her mother was pressed into the ground. Serena opened her mouth to cry when Iliana shook her head and mouthed 'I love you' to her daughter. The last thing Serena saw was her mother's head covered by a black bag before she was picked up and taken away by the Order. She lay there quietly, clutching the black kitten as it purred against her. Despite her fear, she remained quiet, hiding under the bed until exhaustion forced her still and the present faded into black._

Serena immediately shot out of bed and buried her head in her hands, the memory of the last day with her mother and father suffocating her with grief. Darien could feel her sadness and reached out with his mind to calm her. Suddenly she felt a rush of drowsiness take over as her body stiffened and fell back onto the soft mattress beneath her.

'_Don't cry,' _thought Darien_. _She could immediately hear his voice in her head.

'_Why are you here? Stay out of my dreams.'_

'_Sleep,' _he replied, his command swallowing her up in comfortable cloud of weariness, leading her into a peaceful slumber free of memories of a time long gone.

Surrounded by darkness, Darien's stomach churned at the thought of what Serena had endured just because she was different. Despite his regret for hurting her, he fought against the urge to release the girl and let her live the rest of her life with little struggle. This had to be done for his people and she would have to suffer, for the greater good.


	3. Chapter 3

Moriari

Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been an eternity. But there were so many ways this story could have gone and I wanted to make sure I was keeping with the correct tone and diction of this piece. The chapters that I had written were too light hearted and funny and because this is semi dark fiction, I wanted to keep the proper tone. Hopefully this chapter will not disappoint and now that I know what direction I want to go with this piece, I will be updating more regularly. Thanks for sticking with it.

**A/N: REVISED 7/1/08**

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

Rating: M

* * *

Darien watched as she turned fitfully in her sleep, her blonde hair cascading over the bed before she jerked sharply and cried out. He watched silent tears leak from her fluttering eyelids and wondered what terrors she was suffering in her nightmares. Slowly he walked to the bed and sat next to her, his hand brushing against her temple, his spirit joining hers in the world of restless dreams.

"_Serena Katarina Morgan, you are charged with treason, heresy and the attempted murder of General Marshall, your punishment is death, by means of the holy flame…immediately," said a man in a dark suit, before setting a piece of parchment down and staring at Serena intently. "May God have mercy on your soul."_

_Suddenly a group of men in dark suits rushed toward the girl, grabbing her by the arms and dragging her down the hall as she protested against them. All she could think of was how unfair all of this was. She hadn't been asked to be born with these gifts and she would have given them up if she could have; they had caused her nothing but pain, remorse and the death of her mother and father. _

_She was shackled and led into the underground dungeon where she was stripped of her clothing and forced to endure perverse taunting from her prison guards. "How about a little fun, love," said a dark, greasy haired man as he approached Serena and caressed her face. "We can make you forget all about your execution."_

_Serena opened her mouth to scream as his dirty hand covered her lips. The man began to plant brutal kisses against her neck and she yelled against his hand when he bit into her throat hard enough to wound her flesh. "I always thought you might be feisty!"_

_Serena fought against the man as the other two joined in binding her arms above her head, tearing at her skin and touching her roughly. Knowing the worst that could happen and that her punishment was already death, she closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning as much power as she could. Suddenly her body went limp and she collapsed against the men that were holding her. Her flesh, bruised and red, was rapidly turning white. Her dull, blue eyes had rolled into the back of her head. The men dropped her and backed away slowly._

"_She ain't dead, is she?" asked the dark haired man._

"_I don't know," replied another. Slowly he walked forward and poked Serena. "She's cold as ice!"_

"_We should go," said another. "The Minister would be highly upset if he knew we killed his prized Heretic! He was going to make an example of her for the rest of the town."_

_As the men turned to leave, Serena felt her body spring to life, a heat in her bosom consuming her as she watched the disappearing figures of the men. They would not hurt anyone again. She closed her eyes and let the fire quell within her. Suddenly as the men reached for the dungeon door, they burst into flames, their bodies being consumed by an uncontrollable fire. Their screams of agony could be heard against the dungeon door. Several other guards rushed toward the room and tried to wrench the door open. They recoiled from the knob, the handles burning into their flesh. They listened, horrified as their fellow soldiers suffered and died, the smell of charred flesh making them violently ill. _

_Serena sat against the wall, her eyes still closed not wanting to see the sight before her. For what seemed like hours she sat quietly until the door burst open and several men including the minister charged in. He covered his mouth with a towel as he stepped over the fried corpses of three of his best guards. He did not look at Serena and said nothing to her._

"_Punish her," said the Minister. "I want her thoroughly weakened by the time of her execution. Make her beg for death."_

_The man smirked at the minister as he left. The door was shut soundly behind him. The man, a tall, dense dark skinned fellow lifted Serena from the floor before fastening her arms to the ceiling. He stripped the remaining clothing from her back before unhooking the leather whip from his belt. He watched as it uncoiled like a snake, falling in a circle against the murky ground. With a flick of his wrist the leather rope began to dance. A loud crack sounded through the air as the whip flew toward Serena and slammed against her back, slicing open her flesh as blood poured down her pale skin. She screamed loudly, her body tensing from the impact and pain. Again he brought the leather instrument back and hit her with it with all the force he could manage. _

_Darien, present in her dreams, felt as though it was time for her to wake._

He caressed her face slowly, easing her out of her nightmares and back to reality. With a violent jolt she shot up from her lying position and landed herself into Darien's embrace. She was crying onto his shoulder and the sorrow he felt emanating from her was almost overwhelming even for him. He held her, his hands tangling in her unbelievably soft hair. Her tears wet his neck until her sobs began to cease. Her body went limp against him and for a fleeting moment he thought she had fainted. A loud sniffle clashed against the silence and Darien knew she was still awake. Her hands were gripping his shirt and as much as she hated Darien and this planet, she truly had no desire to return to Earth. There was nothing for her there.

"Serena?" asked Darien, waiting for a verbal signal. She made no response. She leaned away from him and collapsed into a fetal position on the bed, her eyes closed, her body trembling. Darien caressed her face, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears. He was speechless; he had no words of sympathy, no language to soothe her. What could he say? She had endured so much…and he had realized he was no better than any of those men who had hurt her so thoroughly. "I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"Why should you feel sorry for me?" she asked. "You're doing the same thing to me that they did, just because I'm different."

He sighed; she was absolutely right. In his attempt to save the lives of his people, he was endangering the existence on an innocent girl; one who had suffered atrocities far beyond his level of comprehension. In his remorse, he searched for the right words to convey his conviction, but no amount of apologizing seemed to suffice. "I never meant…I didn't know your plight Serena and if I had-"

"Would you really have treated me differently?" asked Serena, turning to face him. "Would it really have mattered?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I wouldn't have hurt you…I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," she said sitting up in bed and touching his hand softly. "I know what it's like to be desperate for something. I never meant to kill those men. I wanted to…they were going to-"

He touched her lips with his fingers to hush her. "Don't apologize for that, they got what they deserved. They had wronged you Serena and you had every right to punish them. But you did nothing to me and I intentionally hurt you and for that I am truly sorry."

She smiled, but offered no words of forgiveness. His gaze was sad and despite her dislike of his people and everything that they stood for, she understood why he had pushed her so hard. If she could go back and save her family, she would have exhausted every opportunity that came her way, no matter who it hurt in the process. They were both struggling, and in that sense, Darien and Serena weren't as different from each other as they thought.

"You're free to go," he said, his eyes downcast.

"What?"

"I'm releasing you," he said. "I'll have a transport escort you back to Earth or wherever you want to go."

"I don't understand," she said sputtering. "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"No I'm doing this because you deserve better," he said, getting up from the bed and turning to leave her. "You've suffered enough."

"What about your people?" asked Serena, getting out of bed. She had forgotten that she was clothed in just underwear. "What's going to happen to them?"

Darien sighed, still facing the door. "I don't know. I'll figure something out."

Regardless of how he had treated her, a part of her didn't want to leave him in such anguish. He was doing what he thought was best for his people. Admittedly Serena hadn't really tried to figure out was going wrong with his planet and although she hated the idea of being exploited, she didn't want to have the deaths of thousands if not millions of people on her mind. She had seen suffering on a level that many people had not, and if she could do something to save one life, then she would.

"I didn't mean to exploit you," he said, unintentionally hearing her thoughts. Slowly he turned around to face her and explain himself. "I was desperate Serena; desperate for a chance at peace for my people. And you…you just sort of fell from the sky and you had magical blood. I wanted to believe it was a sign, that you would come and save us."

"I'm no savior."

"I know that."

She paused. "I don't want to leave Darien."

Darien looked up to quickly see Serena staring solemnly into his eyes. "You don't?"

"No. Believe it or not, being here with you is safer for me than being on Earth," she said. "At least I know that I'm somewhat safe here. At least I wouldn't be constantly running from something bigger than I could handle. At least I don't feel so alone."

"You are safe here. I wouldn't harm you," he said honestly.

"I meant safe from the other people that live here."

"We do not feed on humans daily, Serena. Besides you are under my protection. The other immortals know not to harm you."

"That's comforting. I would like to try to help, Darien…with your planet."

"You told me-"

"I know what I said, but it doesn't hurt to try again. I don't want your people to die, no matter how much I hate your practices."

Darien smiled at her. For a girl that had been wronged so often, tortured and nearly executed, she was extraordinarily kind and she seemed genuinely concerned about the problems that he was facing. She lacked bitterness and selfishness. Undoubtedly her beauty traveled far beneath her attractive layers of skin. "I don't know how I can ever repay you, Serena."

"I haven't done anything yet," she said smiling. "Wait until I help you, then you can thank me. Just…don't send me back to Earth, please?"

Darien glided toward her, his fingers reaching out and caressing her skin. Slowly he bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before looking into her eyes and smiling at her. "Of course not," he said, pinching her chin softly. "You have a home with me for as long as you like."

Serena blushed at his proximity. Even up close Darien was extremely handsome and having him so near caused a budding emotion that had been dormant for so long to suddenly spring to life deep within her. She cleared her throat shakily as she stepped away from him. "I think you should leave now," she said. "I need to get dressed so I can see what's going on out there."

"No," said Darien, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "You exhausted yourself yesterday trying to help me. We will attend to those matters tomorrow. For now, I request that you spend the night with me as my guest, and not a servant."

* * *

"Tell me, what exactly a Heretic is?" asked Darien, sipping from a golden goblet as he and Serena dined together. "I've heard several rumors; many of them which I'm sure are not true."

Serena chuckled, before setting her fork down and sipping her milk. She hadn't had pancakes and bacon in ages and was reveling in how delicious her breakfast was. "Tell me what you heard and I'll tell you if it's true."

"Well, that your gifts are passed down from the mother. Male children rarely are gifted with such abilities."

"That's true," said Serena, biting daintily into her bacon strip.

"However, the reason for the change in the child is due to infidelity on the part of the women. That she had sex with the devil and the child is a direct result of said union."

Serena choked on her pancake. She definitely hadn't heard that one before. Witchcraft, yes, but sleeping with devil, certainly not. "I'm sure that's propaganda. During the end of the 31st century there was a huge religious revival on Earth. People were so zealous with their beliefs that the culture of our society regressed to a civilization similar to that during the inquisition. People left and right were being accused of heresy and in turn, witchcraft. Then children, mainly girls, started being born with special gifts. Well, that was perfect for the government because soon after they began taking away women's rights under the justification that we polluted law, religion and the piety of men.

"In the beginning many scientists defined _us _as a change due to evolution. Mainly we were a genetic mutation that was caused by years of humans ceasing to evolve. We were supposed to be the next wave of the future. Obviously the church didn't agree with this explanation and many of the scientists who argued that this was a natural stage of development were publicly executed. They called us witches, the daughters of Satan and argued that we had to be purged from society in order to avoid heavenly judgment. People were encouraged to tell on their neighbors, their friends and even their family members. That's when the persecutions started and a lot of people were being killed."

Darien grimaced as he pondered the cruelty of humans. "I'm sorry that you lost your family Serena."

She smiled sadly. "Me too."

They sat idle for a moment, the heaviness of the situation leaving them in silent pondering. He looked to her face and saw grief etched into her features. In a ploy to earn her trust, he had sent for something special from Earth to present to her, but his plans of deceiving the girl had been laid to rest and was replaced by a strong force to genuinely make her happy. "I have something for you."

Serena smiled and wondered what exactly he meant by that. She removed her napkin and waited eagerly. "Close your eyes," he said, grabbing something from the behind the door and turning to Serena to make sure she wasn't looking. Slowly he walked toward her, cradling the gift in his arms before placing it onto her lap.

Instinctively Serena reached out and touched the object on her knee and was shocked to find it covered in soft fur. Her eyes shot open to find a small, black kitten purring against her hand. "It looks just like…but how did you-"

"I saw a cat like this in your dreams," said Darien leaning against the table and watching avidly as Serena cuddled the kitten in her arms.

"Darien, she's beautiful. I didn't know you had cats on this planet."

"We don't," he said nonchalantly. "She was imported from Earth."

"You didn't have to do that," she said frowning. "I mean it was too much trouble-"

"Nothing is too much trouble for you," he said honestly. Serena grinned back at him before scratching the kitten behind its ears. "She's so pretty!" Immediately Serena sat the cat down on the table where it began sniffing her bacon. She stood up and ran into Darien's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you so much." It had been so long since anyone had given her a gift.

"You're welcome, Serena," he said smiling at the face she was making at the cat. Quickly she returned her attention to him, staring into his dark azure eyes.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know," said Serena, removing herself from Darien's comfortable embrace. "How about Luna?"

"It seems to suit her," he said, eyeing the crescent moon shape on the kitten's forehead.

"It's been so long since anyone has gotten me anything." She looked to face him; he reasoned that this was the most relaxed and content he had ever seen her. It was a nice to change for her to be smiling instead of glaring at him.

Without any motives behind his actions, Darien reached out and tucked a stray strand of Serena's hair behind her ears. She felt her cheeks burn, as his fingertips, cold and warm, brushed against her cheek. His fingers were taught and long and the contrast of his rough knuckles against her supple flesh caused a delicate friction as he continued to touch her. He was looking at her in a way that no man had ever. His eyes were so deeply blue that they almost looked black and as he caressed her face, he never took them from her. Slowly he dropped his hand to his side, but his concentrated stare never left her body.

"What's it like to be a king?" she asked, her voice breathy and gentle.

"It isn't what I thought it would be," said Darien, returning to his chair and resting against the soft velvet. "For years when I was a child and a young man, I waited eons for my father to relinquish the throne, but he never did, not until my mother died."

"How did she die?"

"One of the suns," he said grimly, taking a sip from his goblet and looking down at the stone floor. "She was walking with my sister and the sun started to rise in the middle of the night. She was able to shield Raye from the light and summon help. By the time sun had set and the guards returned, my mother was nothing but ash. And Raye, sat beneath a pile of rocks and leaves, completely unaware that our mother had died. My father died a few hundred years after that."

"From the sun too?"

"No, he relinquished his life to be with my mother in the afterlife. There are few ways that immortals can be killed. But if one chooses to surrender his life, under proper supervision, he can commit a ritualistic suicide and pass into the next life. He loved my mother very much, and was not the same without her. Raye took it very hard when father died. She is all I have left."

She had not expected for his story to as grim as hers, but it seemed as though neither of them were a stranger to loss. A broad silence settled into the room as both bodies became lost in their own minds. She looked up to Darien, to find him staring at her, and for the first since she arrived on his planet, found comfort in his gaze.

* * *

It was several hours until morning and Serena and Darien found themselves roaming around the castle, Darien offering her an extensive tour of the grounds.

"And here," began Darien, pointing to a large metal door where several guards sat perched around the corridor, "is the path to the mining camps."

He motioned for her to join him as they passed the door and walked onto the balcony where Darien proceeded to point out the mining camps that lay far away beneath them. Serena began to feel dizzy as a particularly bad bout of red lightening flashed against the black sky, the raucous thunder blaring loudly in her ears. She clutched her head as she surveyed the dark swirling clouds that seemed to be concentrated over the camps.

"W-who lives there?" she asked, her eyes tearing.

"The humans," said Darien before turning his attention towards the trembling girl. He quickly rushed to her and pulled her body against his chest. "Serena you're shaking. Are you alright?"

"I-I…are you sure there are only humans down there?"

"Yes, why? Do you feel something?"

"There's so much negativity there Darien, I can't breathe," she said, her voice raspy. Darien quickly and effortlessly scooped her into his arms and rushed to an empty bed chamber on the other side of the hallway. Hurriedly he kicked the door open and laid her on the queen bed before closing it behind him.

Serena struggled to breathe, although her headache seemed to be fading away quickly. "Darien," she said, as he kneeled at her side, "I think whatever is affecting your planet is down there."

"In the mining camps? Are you sure, Serena?" he asked, clutching her free hand in attempt to calm down her body. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast and her palms were sweaty. He wondered what she had felt to cause such a negative reaction.

"Yeah…something is down there Darien. Something angry….and cold…" she said, her voice cracking. There was so much sadness in the atmosphere. It was suffocating her. "I think we should go down there."

"No," said Darien firmly. If whatever was in the camps was affecting her at this distance, who knew what could happen if she actually ventured inside.

"Look, don't you want my help or not? This could be the root of all your problems," said Serena, her breathing returning to normal.

"Not at this price. It could kill you," he said honestly.

"No it won't," she said. "You won't let it kill me." The honesty in her eyes conveyed a message that needed no words. "Please Darien?"

He hesitated before answering her. "Fine," he said after a short pause. "You and I will go there. Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Moriari

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so evil, you might like Darien now, but after the next few chapters, you're going to hate his ass.

**A/N: REVISED 7/2/08**

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

Rating: M

* * *

She turned in her bed, the cotton sheets tangling between her legs, rubbing sensually against the sensitive skin of her thighs. She awoke with a jolt, flying forward into a sitting position, her heart thumping painfully. In her dreams, she had felt an innate sense of fear and apprehension invade her mind and wondered what had provoked such feelings inside her. Slowly she climbed from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body to shield herself from the cold of the early evening. She looked outside and realized that despite the time of night, the sky was still fairly bright.

From the corridor outside her bedroom, she heard many footsteps rushing toward the far end of the hallway. Quickly, she reached into the large armoire and pulled out a white linen dress and matching brown leather boots before dressing quickly and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. As soon as she exited her bedroom she felt a hand against her shoulder. Surprised, she spun around to see Mary, the short house maiden that she disliked.

"The Master of the house requests that you remain inside your room," she said shortly, grabbing Serena by the arm and steering her back into the bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"There has been an attack."

"An attack? What do you mean? Who was attacked?"

"You ask too many questions for your own good girl."

Serena scowled at the plump woman. She wasn't a child. "Tell me what's going on," she yelled. If she had to, she would probe the stubborn woman's mind for answers.

"His Majesty will inform you when he returns from the hospital wing."

"Hospital wing?" asked Serena. "Please, Mary, tell me what happened."

"Your precious Darien is fine if that's what you're worried about!" snapped the older woman. Serena rolled her eyes. Mary was clearly jealous.

"Obviously Darien is fine," Serena replied in a similar tone. "I would know if he were hurt."

"So, you and the King _are_ as close as people are saying."

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena, as she attempted to peek around the woman's portly frame. "And don't try to change the subject!"

"I will not speak on it," said the woman, before pushing Serena further into the room and exiting, locking the door behind her. If Serena wanted to be obstinate, she could have concentrated with her mind and blasted the door opened, but she figured that idea was ill conceived. For whatever reason, Darien wanted her to stay inside. Despite her dislike for taking orders, she sat on the bed and waited quietly for him to come to her.

It felt like hours had passed before the sounds of running feet tickled her ears. She listened with her mind, but found that she was being blocked. Sometimes she forgot that these immortals possessed immense powers as well. As her patience began to wane, the doors of her bedroom burst open, the wood exploding into small splinters as planks fell to the ground. She opened her mouth to swear when Darien rushed into her room, the cloak he was wearing sizzling and smoking as he threw it to the ground. She ran forward toward him immediately, just as Mary reappeared, pushing Serena out of the way.

"My Lord, have you been injured?" asked the older woman, touching Darien's reddening skin. Immediately from her pocket she pulled out what looked like medicinal herbs that she began running over Darien's crimson colored flesh. As Mary tended to him, Darien's eyes never left Serena. There was an acute semblance of sadness in his stance and fear and exhaustion behind his eyes. She wondered what could have happened that would plague him so thoroughly. Soon Darien raised his hand to Mary and she immediately stopped her ministrations and backed away from him.

"Leave us." His voice was faint and hoarse.

"But Darien you are still-"

"I said…leave us," he said calmly. The woman nodded her head in understanding before sweeping out of the room. Serena opened her mouth to speak just as Darien rushed toward her and enveloped her in a tight hug, his hands tangling in the longs strands of hair dangling from her ponytail. He buried his head in her shoulder as he continued to embrace her, his hold on her never loosening. She wanted so much for him to tell her what was causing him so much anguish, but for now she was content to hold him close to her and try and alleviate his pain.

He reveled in the feeling of having her so near to him and for a moment the sensations of her fingertips drawing small circles on his back soothed him and caused him to forget about the current situation. For minutes he held her quietly, her steady breathing and the beating of her pumping heart the only sound present in his ears. Serena, worried about his condition and his silence, finally began to probe him about what had happened.

"Darien?" she asked, her voice gentle. "What's wrong?"

Sensing her tension and fear he released her, his fingertips coming up and caressing her pink cheeks, the heat of her flesh warming the blood that ran through his cold body. "There was an accident," he said, looking toward the window at the recently darkened sky.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice cracking. His flesh seemed to be charred and some of the skin had peeled off completely leaving pink traces of muscle visible.

"I am… but Raye….she was….she got caught out in the sun."

"Oh god," said Serena, her legs feeling wobbly as she collapsed onto the bed. She hadn't gotten the chance to know Raye, but after their conversation, Serena knew how important Darien's only sister was to him. She was the only family he had left. "Is she…"

"No," he said, staring at the small blonde who was looking up at him with her big beautiful eyes full of worry and remorse. "But she's barely alive. I don't think she'll survive."

Serena remained silent as Darien stared outside the window, a vapid expression on his face. She couldn't die; Darien would be alone if she did. "How…I mean what happened?"

"She was taking goods to the mining camps. The sun rose early today. She was caught off guard and was in the forest on her way here. She rushed back as fast as she could. By the time she entered the doors, she was dying. Her two escorts did not make it back alive. They died some time ago."

Slowly she stood up and walked toward him, her eyes never leaving his. Instinctively she reached up and caressed his face, her fingers brushing against his neck and down to his chest before she grabbed his hand and locked it with hers.

"Where is she?" asked Serena.

"The infirmary."

"Take me to her."

"Why? You shouldn't have to see… she's-"

"I know," said Serena. "I…maybe I can help."

"Serena," he said warily, knowing full well what she was implying. "Every time you use your abilities you get sick. I won't risk losing you too." He squeezed her hand gently.

"And I won't let you lose your sister. Not if I can do something about it. Please, let me help her Darien," she said urgently. He sighed. Darien had wanted to be with her in his time of despair, not coerce her into feeling obligated to help his dying sister. He opened his mouth to object but Serena cut him off quickly.

"If you don't take me to where she is then I'll just go find her myself and-"

"Fine," he said, a slight smirk to his lips at her cunningness. Quickly he steered her out of the bedroom and down the dark corridors, their fingers intertwined as they rushed hurriedly to the murky room, full of the sweet and somber stench of death.

* * *

If Serena were any other woman she would have wretched at the sight of Raye's mangled body. The long, raven hair that had once sat perched atop Raye's head had been reduced to sporadic strands of hair peppered around her raw scalp. Her eyes, once fiery and dark, were dull and wet, oozing with what Serena assumed was dried blood. Her hands were distorted and frozen into a claw like position. Her skin, once porcelain and delicate lay peeling off of her bones, the dead cells falling like crimson snowflakes onto the white carpeted room. She was clothed in a white tunic but even through the clothing Serena could see the damage beneath.

Darien stared at his sister wondering whether or not Serena could reverse her condition. He looked to the blonde and saw the appalled look on her face and green tinge that was forming against her skin. "Serena, you don't have to-"

She looked at him sharply, successfully quieting him from his rant. It was true; she didn't want to touch Raye. Serena felt an intrinsic sense of guilt due to the feelings of disgust that were keeping her from immediately helping the endangered girl. For the first time in a while, Serena doubted her abilities. All through her childhood she had been known as a Good Samaritan of sorts; she healed cuts, bruises, broken legs and even brought a few animals back to life, but this was so much bigger than a dead dog. She smiled nervously at Darien before letting go of his hand and walking toward the still woman.

She kneeled beside her before slowly reaching up and touching her hand. She held back the bile in her throat as her hand squished against Raye's bloody skin. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on Raye's body, trying to decide what to heal first. Serena jerked as she became one with the girl, jolts of her agony shooting through Serena like lightning bolts. She bit back a cry of pain as she continued to hold the girls hand. In her mind, she could almost see a blueprint of what was wrong with her. Her lungs had been severely burned by the toxic heat from the sun, her bone tissue had disintegrated and she had severe burns on ninety percent of her body. The pain she was feeling was getting to the point of being unbearable and Serena began to feel as though she were burning alive. Tightening her hold on the girl, Serena concentrated on mending her body just as she had mended those of her friends so long ago.

Behind her Darien watched in shock as Raye began to visibly change before him. Her raw skin began to take on a pale tinge, reminiscent of her flesh before the accident. Before his eyes her bloody flesh became pure and white, free of any blemishes. He opened his mouth in wonderment just as Serena collapsed onto the ground, her fingers digging into Raye's hand as the agony took her over. She had to finish this, she had to heal her completely, if she didn't, Darien would have no family left and like her, would be completely alone.

Darien quickly ran forward and grabbed the hands of his sister and Serena before trying to pry them apart with no success. He tugged as hard as he could without breaking their wrists, but Serena was adamant about holding on.

"Let go! Serena stop it!" he cried, trying to break her grip on his sister. Serena jerked as a small stream of blood dripped from her mouth. "God damn it Serena, stop it!" He cried for her to cease, but despite his roaring voice in her ears, she continued. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved and she wouldn't let that happen to Darien. She jerked again; an earth shattering scream erupted from her small frame as Raye suddenly jolted up from the bed, emitting a similar yell before looking around the room wildly. She gazed at Darien who stared at her for a moment before returning his attention to the seizing blonde.

"What happened?" cried Raye. "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know," he said, watching as Serena remained connected to Raye. "Let go of her!"

"I can't," she said, trying to pull her hands from Serena's strong grip. "I can't let go!"

"Try harder, she's dying!" cried Darien as he grabbed Serena by the shoulders and put her head in his lap as she began twitching harder, blood pouring from her red lips. Mentally he sent for Joshua, the physician of the castle and within a moment the white haired man flew into the room, surprised at Darien's mental insistence for him to come so quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the scene before him. The blonde that the castle had been speaking of was lying on the floor, her eyes rolled into the back of her head having multiple seizures. Raye was trying to pry the girls hand off of hers and Darien was swearing and yelling at both of them.

"She tried to heal my sister," he said frantically. "But now I can't get her to let go."

"It's a magical connection," said Joshua kneeling down beside them. "She cannot go until the magic is complete."

"It's killing her," Darien yelled.

"I'm fine now, why won't she let go?" asked Raye.

"Parts of you are still injured, she's completing the process."

Relinquishing the last bit of energy she had to completely repairing Raye's bone structure, Serena screeched involuntarily before she felt the agonizing pain subside. Darkness surrounded her and she fell into a murky abyss as she heard Darien and Raye cry her name.

* * *

Darien stood solemnly by the window, watching as the moonlight danced against the lake outside of Serena's bedroom. She had been comatose for the last three days, and he spent many of his waking hours quietly watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She never moved, never made a sound and this made Darien feel worse. Not only was he scared for her life, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He knew that if he told her what had happened to Raye, she would feel obligated to help, but he had to see her. Although she had been with him for a little over a week, Darien felt a strange connection to her and had no idea why. He did know that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it and that thought alone terrified him.

"How's she doing?" asked Raye as she walked slowly into the room carrying a golden goblet full of a thick, red substance.

"The same," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting down in a chair next to Serena's still frame.

"Here," said Raye, handing him the cup. "You need to feed; you'll fall ill if you don't. When the sun comes up, sleep, Darien, you'll be no good to her if you're not well."

"I can't leave her," he said, looking up at his sister after taking a long sip from the cup.

"The humans will watch her during the daytime, brother," she said, watching as Darien stared at the slumbering blonde. She grimaced; she had never seen Darien look at a woman that way before. She prayed that his feelings for Serena did not go past admiration, for all their sakes. "Come on, that's not an adequate amount of blood, you need more."

Darien hesitated; he had been feeling tired from the lack of sufficient food, but he still couldn't manage to leave her side. "Okay," he said, realizing that he would only be gone for a few moments and that he was able to think straighter when he wasn't suffering from malnourishment. He walked away slowly, peeking at Serena before exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

She stirred slowly, her body aching soundly as she moved. Her eyes fluttered open to a blurry view of her room in Darien's castle. The moonlight illuminated the shadows cast by the furniture in her dark bedroom. She tried to turn to her side, but found that she was effectively pinned to the bed. Looking down, she realized that there was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, successfully ceasing all notions of movement. Suddenly she felt herself begin to panic and wondered what predicament she had gotten herself into this time. She knew that she was in Darien's fortress and knew that this was the bedroom that she had been sleeping in, but couldn't for the life of her, imagine who was sleeping beside her.

Slowly she looked around and found herself staring at a sleeping Darien, his tousled hair falling over the pillows like midnight waves on the ocean. She wondered how long she had been asleep and how they had come to find themselves in this situation. Not that she didn't like being so near to him, but she did wonder what provoked this surprising show of vulnerability and affection on his part. As she mused to herself regarding Darien's actions, she didn't notice his eyes flutter open. He smiled wearily at the confused expression on her face. His fingers found her arm and they gently caressed the silken skin, causing Serena to shudder from shock. She opened and closed her mouth, but could find nothing to say.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, resting his head on one of his hands before yawning.

"I'm okay," she responded clearing her throat. "What happened?"

"You tried to heal Raye."

Serena's eyes grew wide. "Is she okay?"

"Yea, she's fine," he said happily, sitting up and grinning at her.

"Good," said Serena, her memories slowly returning to her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Six days. The doctors said you were in a coma. I thought…I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm okay," Serena replied, her voice small.

Darien frowned. "Don't ever do that again!" he yelled, his voice booming as he jumped out bed and began pacing the room. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you did, but this is the second time you almost died because of me! No more healing!"

"Darien-"

"No!" he replied shortly before walking to her bedside and kneeling. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I was so scare that you might die and it would be my fault."

"It would not be your fault!" she screeched. "It was my decision to help Raye, Darien you didn't force me."

Darien sighed. "I know, but the thought of losing you…scares the crap out of me."

She smiled gently before reaching out and pinching his nose. "I'm okay though, and Raye's okay. Everything turned out fine."

"Don't scare me like that again," he said, grabbing her hand and bringing his lips to her knuckles.

"I'll try not to, but I can't make any promises," she said, watching as he planted small kisses on her hand. She struggled to control her breathing as his lips pleasantly tickled her fingers.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. Before, everything was in shades of grey and now it seems like I can see life for what it really is. And that's all because of you," he said. "I can't lose that. I can't lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in such a long time."

Slowly she slid off the bed and landed on her knees in front of him before enveloping him in a tight hug, resting her head against his chest as he placed his chin on the top of her head. She sighed in contentment against him and he rejoiced over her closeness. Within the two of them, strong feelings of affection were developing for one another and neither of them knew how to feel about it. In all honesty, neither of them wanted whatever they had to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Moriari

Chapter 5

A/N: Hi peoples, I'm back. So I've been applying to grad school which is no easy task and that's why I haven't been updating. Is anyone still interested in this? Review and let me know please!

**A/N: REVISED 7/2/08**

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

Rating: M (for language, violence, adult content and sexual situations)

* * *

The warm, gentle air blew against her face as it tickled and twirled against her nostrils. It was almost night and soon Darien would be awake and beside her. Slowly she walked towards her bed, the stone surface cold against the bottoms of her bare feet. She lay across the bed and sighed wondering what would become of her. True, she wanted to help save Darien and everyone on this planet. But what if she wasn't strong enough? Could she handle the deaths of thousands on her head? And more importantly, would Darien ever forgive her for her failure?

Constantly her thoughts returned to the raven haired man that currently held her mind captive. It had been several days since the incident with Raye and she was exiled to her bedroom until Joshua, the resident doctor, deemed her strong enough to roam freely around the castle. Darien had been a Nazi about her getting rest, eventually threatening to chain her to the bed if she didn't stop wandering around the fortress. Raye, thankful for Serena healing her, had been by to visit her several times during the night since she woke up from her coma. Despite the girl's short temper, Raye was very pleasant to be around and was sometimes a nice break from Darien's over protectiveness.

Her thoughts wandered until the sun set and the small sound of the creaking doors shook her from her day dreams. She peered around to see who it was and was pleased to see Darien peeking into her room.

"Hello," he said, stepping in and sitting beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Serena smirked. "I'm fine. I've been fine for the past few days; I don't see why I'm still bedridden."

"I can see you're well enough to complain," said Darien as he grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. He had been doing that a lot lately, not that Serena minded at all.

"What are you doing today?" she asked, ignoring his smart comment.

"Peace talks, treaties, you're welcome to come and watch if you'd like. It's rather boring though."

"Sounds like you don't want me to come," she said playfully.

"Of course I want you to come, but I don't think you'll like it. Besides, since Joshua has given you a clean bill of health, I figured you might want to venture outside and see the planet. You haven't really seen much of it."

"Yeah, somebody confined me to the castle," she said lightheartedly. "Besides, I would rather you give me a tour than someone else." Serena looked down to the ground. Darien smiled.

"We'll make a day of it then," he said. "But it won't be for a while. I have several of our consumers coming to Moriari for tours of the blood banks and I have to be there."

"Oh," she said her voice dropping. "I guess I won't see you much then."

Darien smiled gently before caressing her face with his knuckles. "I'll always make time for you. You know that."

"Promise?" asked Serena, perking up.

Darien grinned at her in response. "What are you going to do today?"

"I think I'll go to the mines."

"Serena, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going alone."

"I'm not going alone. Raye said she wants to come with me."

"She should be resting," he said.

"It was her idea. I think after what happened to her, she's as anxious to find out what's going on as you are."

Darien looked at Serena pointedly before turning his attention to the ground. He wasn't sure if he wanted the two most important people in his life going down to the mercury mines without him. He had so much to do over the next few days that there was no way that he could possibly make time to go with them. Still, he didn't want them going alone.

"I know what you're thinking," said Serena, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears and capturing his gaze. "We'll be careful I promise. I can protect Raye."

"Who's going to protect you?"

Serena frowned. "I don't need anyone to protect me Darien."

"I know that," he said. "I'd just like to be there with you, that's all."

"The longer we wait the worse things are going to get," Serena said, her voice soft. "After what happened to Raye….I keep thinking that it could happen to you and…I don't want that."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he said, reaching out and grabbing her chin. He tilted her face to him before staring into her eyes. She seemed so sad and vulnerable, all because she was afraid for him. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you." His voice was barely audible and Serena found herself drowning in his deep azure gaze. She felt herself drifting into an abyss where all she could see, smell and hear was him.

"Let me help you, the way you've helped me," said Serena, her warm breath tickling his lips as he drew closer to her.

"I haven't done anything for you Serena. But you almost gave your life for my sister."

"At least let me try, I promise we'll be safe. Please?"

He could deny her nothing. Everything he had, everything he owned solely belonged to her. "Promise me you'll report to me as soon as you return, I don't care if I'm in a meeting. I'll need to see you with my own two eyes to know that you are unharmed."

Smiling, Serena agreed. Slowly she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss upon his brow before thanking him, and exiting the room to find Raye.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, going alone?" asked Raye as she and Serena descended down the dimly lit cavern that led to the mining camps. "I'm not exactly their favorite person."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Serena," said Raye sarcastically. "My brother _did_ force them into a life of slavery."

Serena sighed. Raye was about as sarcastic as she was. It made for an interesting friendship. In a quaint silence they headed down the many barren pathways that led to the mercury mining camps that sat just south of the palace.

"Could you slow down?" asked Serena, panting as Raye practically sprinted through the stone corridors.

"Sorry, I'm just….I don't know what to expect that's all, what if whatever is killing my people is down here? How the hell are we supposed to escape from it?"

Serena smirked. "I'll protect you."

"I thought you'd say that."

As they continued their journey in silence, Serena tried to banish the almost overwhelming feelings of pain and sadness. She clenched her chest as her movements began to slow down. Raye, sensing that her counterpart was distraught immediately turned around to face her blonde companion.

"We should go back," said Raye, tending to Serena and helping her stand.

"No, I'm okay," said Serena. "It's just…I can't explain it. It's like the walls are bleeding with sadness and anger." The blonde reached out and caressed the damp stone surface and shivered. There was so much hatred in this place. "There's more dark energy confined between these walls than I have ever felt in my entire life."

"What do you think that means?"

"I…I don't know. But we have to go further, whatever is hurting your planet is here somewhere."

"I should call Darien."

"No!" Serena cried eagerly. "He's too busy, besides he's going to get on my case for coming down here without him. I'll be fine Raye. I promise."

"Don't die on me, Darien won't ever forgive me if something happens to you."

"I know, if we make it back and I'm hurt he'll never let me hear the end of it."

With forlorn sighs, they continued their trek until they reached a circular mouth that was guarded by heavily armored soldiers. Raye said something to them in what Serena assumed was her native language before they opened the heavy armor gates and allowed the two women to enter. The conditions of the place startled a wheezing Serena. Everything was dark with coal and ash; the faces of dirty and thin children were peeking from behind yellow curtains and sullied windows. Frail and distressed women passed beside them, eyeing Raye with looks of utter disgust and complete revulsion. Despite the feelings of hatred bouncing off the people, Raye still managed to carry herself like a princess and walked with her head held high. Serena, on the other hand, was almost crawling behind her. Her legs were shaking violently beneath her and she knew that within a moment she would be on the ground unconscious.

"Raye," she muttered softly before collapsing onto the murky earth beneath her, her body twitching and shuddering as she rolled onto the ground. Quickly her raven haired companion rushed to her side and cradled the trembling blonde in her arms.

"Oh my god, someone help," she said softly. "Help me!" But no one came to her aid. All around her the beady, hollow eyes of men, women and children watched the young blonde falling into unconsciousness in the arms of their princess. As she lay there, floating into a dreamless world of somberness and sleep she heard the thoughts of those around her sounding off like tanks in ears.

_I hate princess Raye, wench, bitch, scorn of the land banishing us to the underground fields of mutilation, of death, of toil and sorrow. Whore, slut, thief, who steals our children, takes them down into the mines where they suffer and die. Demon, slayer, murderer who breaks the backs of our men that carry the heavy burden of their liquid fire like oxen. Lay there, bitch, lay there and die._

The words mixed with fury stewed like a bubbling cauldron in her head. All their hate, their fear, the negativity emitting from every single person imprisoned in these mines was making so much dark energy that it was affecting this planet. It was killing it. She had to tell Darien, she had to tell Raye, but first she would have to wake up.

* * *

"I told you not to go down there, damn it!" roared Darien to Raye, his eyes never leaving Serena's still body.

"It was her idea!" cried Raye. "Don't blame it on me."

"She said you wanted to go the mines!"

"Well then she lied to you, brother. She wants so much to help you that she convinced me to go down there with her. For you."

Darien sighed before putting his head in his hands and glancing at the fallen blonde who was resting quietly in her bed. "She has to wake up."

Raye grimaced. "Darien don't do something you'll regret."

He quickly looked to his glaring sister. "What are you implying?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about big brother."

Darien opened his mouth to rebut when he heard gentle whimpers coming from the slumbering beauty. He rushed to her side and intertwined his fingers with hers, his big hands covering her small ones completely.

"Serena?" he asked gently, freeing one of his hands and using it to stroke her brow.

Her eyes shot open and Darien was once again startled at how blue they were. "I know what's wrong!" she said, sitting up quickly.

"You need to rest-"

"No, no more resting. It's the humans Darien they're causing this."

"What? The humans? How is that possible?"

"Everything is alive and impressionable," said Serena. "Down there in the mines, there is a huge amount of unhappiness. People are dirty, children are starving. They hate you and Raye with an incomparable passion. It's all consuming and it's reflecting itself in nature. So much loathing is creating huge amounts of dark energy. It's killing your planet."

Darien stared at her quietly. That made no sense to him. How could dissatisfaction lead to such a change in his planet? "I don't understand."

Serena sighed. How could she possibly explain what she was feeling to them? "It's like the precursor to a riot. First there are feelings of agitation, anger, remorse. As the sentiments grow, the group consensus gets stronger until violence erupts. It's the same thing with the energy. It's manifesting itself into a physical sense so much that it's beginning to affect the planet. Your planet, the way it absorbs water, sunlight, is absorbing this dark power and it's causing different atmospheric conditions that may never be able to be reversed. If you don't do something about the conditions of your planet, or your people, things will only worsen and every single immortal on this planet will die."


	6. Chapter 6

Moriari

Chapter 6

A/n: And the drama begins…

**A/N: REVISED 7/2/08**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rating: M (for sex and language)

* * *

"This is useless," cried Nicolae, throwing down a pen and leaning back into the plush leather armchair. Serena quickly rolled her eyes; they had been doing this all night and it had been getting them nowhere. Shortly after Serena had revealed to Darien the cause of the planet's turmoil, he immediately called a meeting in one of the council chambers, which consequently happened to be the same place where they first met. They had been arguing for several hours over what precautions to take in order to prevent another solar outbreak; however every suggestion that Serena offered was quickly shot down. What had angered her even more than the stubborn generals trying to convince Darien that she was wrong, was his lack in trying to convince _them_ that she was right.

"He's right," said Dante twirling a piece of parchment between his fingers before flinging it to the ground. "There's no way we can satisfy the humans and make a profit."

Serena sighed. These men were so stubborn. She and Raye were just about fed up with listening to Dante and Nicolae, Darien's generals, arguing over what should be done while Darien remained quiet and pensive the entire time.

"Serena," said Darien, "are you absolutely positive this is affecting our planet?"

"For the hundredth time, yes! Why do you keep asking me? You believed me before."

Darien frowned. "Of course I believe you Serena," he said apologetically, "however you have to understand our position. These mercury mines and our blood banks are the two main exports of Moriari. It pays for all the food that we import for the humans, it pays reparations and fees we supply to keep peace within our side of the galaxy. Humans count for a huge percent of our population. There are mines all over this planet. Relocating millions upon millions of people, destroying and building new quarters for them, giving them proper health care, supplies and adequate food will cost a huge amount of money."

"So saving and making more money is more important to you than saving lives?" Serena cried, standing up and glowering at Darien.

"That's not what I said," he yelled, frustrated. "I said-"

"Not only would you be risking the lives of all your people, you'll be needlessly killing innocent humans. Is that what you want? For more people to die?"

"That's enough Serena," he yelled, his nostrils flaring.

"Don't yell at me!" she cried. "I've been doing everything possible to help you and your people and when I finally find something wrong, you let your goons contradict me, you ignore everything I have to say and then you have the nerve to raise your voice at me. You think I'm wrong then fine, Darien, save the planet yourself! Do whatever the hell you want, I'm leaving." Immediately she pushed the chair from behind her and stormed out of the circular room.

"Serena, come back here!" yelled Darien as he rushed to follow her.

"Sit down," cried Raye, her hands balling into fists.

"Shut up!" he yelled to his sister who was soon following him as he practically ran after the fuming blonde.

"Serena get back here!" he yelled as he continued to run after her.

"Don't order me around like I'm some subject!" she screamed, turning to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, finally catching up to her.

"What's wrong with me is you!"

"I haven't done a god damn thing to you."

"Yeah, well I've almost died on this planet more times than I care to remember."

"Don't try and blame your stubbornness on me, I told you not to go down there. But you lied to me and went anyway."

"Yeah well if you hadn't recruited me in the first place I wouldn't have been down there you jerk!" she yelled, her hands balling into fists.

"That's what happens when you stow away on a prisoner's ship. You're so stupid for even coming here."

Her eyes began to burn. "Yeah well I am stupid for risking my life to save you and your sister after your disgusting excuse for a race tried to have me for dinner. I thought I could trust you, but instead you let them insult me and then talk to me like I'm some child."

"You are a child, Serena! You don't know anything about the world, about real life."

"Oh of course not Darien, for someone whose parents were murdered, who was beaten and almost executed I don't know anything about life. I'm just some stupid unlucky girl who lost everyone she ever loved. And now the first person I've cared about in a really long time turned out to be a grade-A asshole," she said. Serena spun on her heel and stomped away from a fuming Darien.

"Would you stop running away from me?" he yelled, grabbing her hands and turning her to face him. With a fluid movement he pulled her against him, her breasts digging into his chest.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch," she screamed.

"So what are you going to Serena, runaway like some coward? That's what you're best at. Go then and find another ship to stow away onto."

"Fine," she said, tears streaming down her face as she struggled within his grip. "I hate you." Her chest was pressing painfully against him and he could feel her heart beating fast within her. Hot tears were running down her face and her lips were swollen as she glared at him.

"I know," he said just before grabbing her neck and pulling her face towards his. When his lips met hers he felt a fire growing within him that he had never encountered before. She struggled against him, a sound of shock erupting from her soft pliable body. And despite her anger, she found herself responding to the kiss. He pressed her up against the wall as his lips wrestled with hers, dancing together in a display of fiery emotion. He gasped when he felt her hands clawing into his hair and his legs gave way when she moaned into his mouth. His hands dug into the flesh of her bottom and she cried out in pleasure as his warm lips continued to move with hers. He scooped her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his erection into her center and she gasped loudly.

She had never in her life been kissed the way Darien was kissing her now. His movements were languid and soft, his grip on her was rough and possessive and the small grunts that were coming from his throat as he began grinding against her were driving her crazy. Her insides were squirming as desire began to build up within her.

"Darien please," she moaned.

He pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you, please don't stop," she said, pulling his head down as she captured her lips one more time. He mentally was thinking of the nearest bedroom he could take her to when he heard the sound of a gasp behind him.

"Stop it!" cried Raye, as she ran up to Darien and tried to pry him away from Serena. He almost dropped the blonde who was holding onto him when he realized that his sister saw what he was doing. All logical thought returned to him and he swore loudly. What was he doing? How could he be so stupid?

"What the hell are you doing?" Raye asked looking furious. Darien opened his mouth to respond but could not find the right words to say. As soon as he looked to Serena, who was leaning against the wall with a confused expression on her face he frowned. Her hair was messy, nipples erect and lips had become a light pink color from their frantic kissing. He almost groaned when he got a whiff of the scent of her arousal. What he wouldn't do to take her to his bedroom and-

"Are you even listening to me Darien? Stop looking at her like that!" Raye quickly grabbed her brother by the face and turned him to look her straight in the eye. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if this went any further?"

He wanted to answer just to get her to stop yelling. But he didn't want to admit the truth. He turned back to watch Serena as she continued to breathe heavily, a hopeful expression on her face. Raye opened her mouth to speak again when Darien turned around and stormed down the hallway and out of their sight.

* * *

"I figured you'd be here," said Raye, putting a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder. "She's looking for you."

"I know. I can feel her distress," he said, pulling away from Raye and standing up. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not here to lecture you."

Darien chuckled dryly. "Yes you are."

She smirked. "Why did you do it?"

"I would think that was obvious."

She rolled her eyes. "God, Darien if you were horny there are plenty of other fuckable women on this planet."

"It's not about that," he said, staring off into the night sky. He turned to Raye with a blank expression on his face. "I love her."

Raye sighed before sitting on the bed and putting her head in her hands. "No you don't. You're just lusting after Darien, which can easily be solved by-"

"I love her, Raye," he said, his voice stronger and more finite. "I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I want her."

"You can't-"

"I know I can't," he said, his fist slamming into the wall. "I know, okay."

"If you-"

"If I do, I'll be tried for treason, stripped of my title…I know the story Raye."

"And Serena will be killed."

Darien sighed. "I know," he said sadly.

"It's the law Darien."

"I _am_ the King."

Raye smirked. "You want to change a tradition that had been established long before we were born. The high priest and royal court won't allow it Darien. You cannot have a relationship with a human."

"I know. I won't Raye," he said, looking at his sister, his expression grim. "If not for anything else, then for her. I love her too much to see her hurt."

"You should send her away," said Raye.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"It's for her own good, Darien."

"Don't ask me to do that."

"Look, I like Serena too, it's hard to _not _like her. But she's a threat to you. With that constant temptation around, I'm afraid you won't be able to resist her."

"You make her sound like some evil temptress. She didn't make me kiss her tonight," he said.

"I know that. I just…I could tell that you loved her even before you admitted it and I don't think…I don't think you'll keep your word."

"I will," he said to his sister sternly. "I don't have a choice."

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Serena as Raye burst through the doors.

"He wants to be alone," she said, closing the door and taking a seat beside her on the plush bed.

"Why? Is he mad at me?"

"No," Raye said uncomfortably. "He just wants to be alone that's all. It's been a really long day."

"Then he shouldn't have kissed me and just left."

Raye frowned. "I know, look it's best if he's not here. Darien's a man and he has needs and-"

"I love him," Serena whispered, before looking up to Raye.

"Oh," said Raye, her tone calm.

"That's all you can say?"

"I don't think-"

"You don't think he feels the same?" asked Serena. "Then why did he kiss me?"

Raye shrugged. If she told Serena the truth about how Darien felt then she would look for him and probably end up dead for being in love with her brother. The brunette sighed. "I think he just wants to screw you," said Raye, the words bitter as they left her tongue.

Serena hunched over, her head drooping down and hitting her chest. "It's not you, it's him. Trust me, it would be better if you forgot about how you felt for Darien," said Raye as she stood up to leave. "The two of you will never have a future together."


	7. Chapter 7

Moriari

Chapter 7

A/N: Schools out! I graduated from college about a week ago so I've been real busy, but I'm back and writing again. Hope you all like it.

**A/N: REVISED 7/2/08**

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

Rating: M

* * *

Serena sat quietly, letting her fingertips brush against the wine colored satin dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back into an ornate style, tiny ringlets falling onto her shoulder, down her back. She stared at herself in the mirror; she would have been beautiful if it weren't for the grim expression she was wearing. She touched the jewel on her neck, a red ruby. The stone was cold against her skin and she was surprised she could feel it glide against her. Her fingertips felt dead and cold just like the rest of her body. Her skin was pale and soft and she almost looked ethereal in the moonlight, the long dress looking like satin blood attached to her body.

It had been a week since she had last seen Darien. She wasn't sure if he had fled the castle in an attempt to rid himself of her or if he was gone on business like everyone was saying. He had made no attempt to say farewell and she had heard no word of him since his departure. All she knew was that she missed him. That she longed to hear his voice, to look into his eyes, to see his sweet smile, to feel his lips moving against hers. Her body tingled as she remembered the feelings of him pressed against her, the raw desire that she felt course through her body. She sighed, her fingers pressing into the dried, crisp green flowers that littered the marble vanity in her room. She pressed her lips together, licking them and tasting the salt that the bitter tears had left there.

She heard a knock on the door that seemed gentle and timid; she didn't move to answer it. She heard it again and this time it was more firm, more agitated maybe even a bit angry. She picked up the bottom of the dress, the material soft and feathery in her hands and she walked toward the door, the black boots she wore clanking against the stone floor. She rested her forehead against it and closed her eyes. She asked who it was and the only response she received was another knock, angrier, more urgent. She reached for the brass handle and wrapped her fingers around it before turning the lock and opening the door.

She almost gasped, she almost screamed, she wanted to cry. Of all people, of anyone it could have been, it was him, standing in her doorway with a melancholy look on his face. He was bracing himself against the door and she wasn't sure if it was because he was hurt or fatigued. Regardless, the dark circles under his eyes told her that he had been struggling with something also during the last seven days they had been apart.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice more meek than she intended for it to be. He didn't respond and she looked at him quizzically for a moment, confused by his behavior. He was staring at her so hungrily that she thought he would bite her.

When fear filled her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her cheek, tell her that he was sorry, tell her that he loved her. But his mouth remained closed, his voice remained quiet, the air remained still and it was almost as if time had frozen. The moonlight reflected off of her blue eyes and he felt as if she was staring into his soul, searching for the reason behind his sadness, his fear. The dress she was wearing hugged every curve on her body and her hair made her look so royal that he might have mistaken her for a queen if he had not known her true identity.

"You look beautiful," he said. His voice was gruff and hard and he seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, watching his stiff body lean further into the room. There seemed to be some sort of barrier preventing him from fully entering.

"Yes," he said, his throat dry and scratchy. "I hurt whenever I look at you."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

"May I come in?"

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Nowhere." He chuckled to himself. "May I?"

She moved away from the door, gesturing for him to come in. He glided into the room like he usually did, and his posture and his movements became regal and proud. He closed and locked the door behind him and when he looked to her his gaze became predatory.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning against the thick, ornate door and staring into her eyes.

"About what? Avoiding me? Or are you sorry for kissing me?"

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't," he said, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against the door.

"Everyone told me that you did."

"Because I told them to." He laughed dryly.

"Why?"

"I couldn't see you," he said looking at her. "If I did, you and I would have done something we'd both regret."

"I wouldn't regret it."

"Yes, you would," he said. "Trust me."

"I did once. I'm not so sure I do anymore. Tell me the truth, do you love me?"

"More than my own life."

She smiled softly. "Then why did you leave? Why did you have everyone lie to me?"

"Because I love you so much it might kill you."

He looked serious. "Stay with me," she said.

"I can't. I can't be with you Serena," he said. "I came here to tell you that."

"It took you seven days to get the balls to come down here and say that."

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. If you knew why you'd hate me more."

"I don't hate you. I love you," she said, walking toward him.

"Stay away from me."

"Why?" She stopped her pursuit of him.

"I can't control myself when you're so close to me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"Let me love you."

"I can't. You wouldn't understand. I'll hurt you."

"I'm willing to risk it," she said stepping towards him.

"Serena, I'm serious, stay there." His voice was loud and threatening.

"I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

"You won't hurt me," she said, inching toward him. She reached out and touched his face and she felt alive. He grabbed her hand and tried to move it away when she walked into him, letting her head rest against his chest. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up into her eyes as his lips found her forehead. He seemed to be struggling with himself but his urges, his love for her won out. He kissed her temple, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose. She sighed into his mouth when his lips brushed against hers. His hands snaked lower and she could feel one hand grip her bottom as the other massaged her back. The kisses were soft but so full of need that she melted against him. She felt like they were one and she could see his soul. He would never be able to find comfort in another woman, he would never want to. She had changed his life; everything was different.

Her hands fumbled with his shirt, taking the buttons into her hands and undoing them slowly. As the shirt fell from his shoulders he felt the cold night air brush against him with a gentle gust and he sighed. She parted from him, letting her lips fall onto his neck and she planted another gentle kisses there. Darien closed his eyes, letting the soft sensations further lead to his arousal. Her hands touched his strong chest, and she let the tips of her fingers glide down his pectorals, over his stomach, beneath his belly button.

"You're killing me," he said, his voice a mere whisper. She grinned to herself over the power she had over him at the moment. She looked up into his eyes as he reached the strings that held her corset together. He pulled on them as the bodice loosened around her torso. She felt her breasts becoming more and more free from their constraints and just as he reached to expose her flesh he heard the sounds of agony in his ears. Screaming filled his mind and a sense of dread filled his heart. He froze. She was shocked by his sudden rigid frame and she became worried.

"Something's going on," he said, looking to the sky. It was nearly dawn and he could see the two suns just below the horizon and their yellow brilliance burned his eyes. He felt his skin crawling as the heat reached his flesh.

"Darien? Are you okay? Talk to me."

He remained quiet but he was squinting. She would tell he was looking at something. His flesh began to peel back and his skin shriveled. "Get away from the window!" she cried. "What are you doing?" She grabbed him and tried to move him. Yet, he would not budge. Shock filled him as he saw a bright light form beneath the second sun, an array of blue, orange, yellow and white hues. Serena saw it for herself and wondered what was happening. She stood in front of Darien in an attempt to shield him from the sun. Suddenly there was a loud sound of an explosion and the nebulous cloud of color in the sky erupted into a ball of light, bigger than its counterparts. The sudden blast of rays sent a wave of light that pulsated throughout the sky sending a burst of radiance and hot air into the distance at such a speed that it sent Darien flying backwards into the wall. Serena screamed as she rushed toward him. He looked as if he had been flayed; his skin was peeling right of the bone.

She grabbed a blanket off the bed and covered him with it. From the window she could hear and uproarious dissonance. It was the undeniable sound of hurting, the noise of people dying, of agony, of pain. She helped him stand and ran with him down the set of spiral stairs that led to his underground chamber. There was panic everywhere and people around the castle were all headed to the underground bedrooms, the human slaves helping the royalty stagger about to their resting places. At the bottom of the stairs Serena lunged for the door and jerked it open pushing Darien into the room, removing the blanket and letting him settle to rest before running out, blowing out the candles and slamming the door shut.

* * *

"How many casualties?" asked Darien to Nicolae. His hand rested on his forehead and his eyes were closed.

"A little over 750,000 people, sir," he replied, his eyes downcast. Serena watched as Darien leaned back into the chair, looking to the now dark sky.

"Perhaps the girl was right," said Nicolae, looking sheepishly toward Serena and then back to his king. "Perhaps now it is time to take action."

"He's right," said Raye, wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is the third new sun that has formed and we had no warning of it. It even caused an early sunrise. If things continue this way, there will be no one left before we find another solution."

"Serena, what do we do?" asked Nicolae. "Whatever you ask I'm at your service."

The blonde was a bit caught off guard by this sudden profession of loyalty, but every inhabitant of the room was staring at her, searching for an answer. "Well," she began, swallowing the lump in her throat, "we already know the source of the negative energy that's causing the suns to form and the weather to change. The only way to alleviate this problem is to get rid of the energy's suppliers. There are only two foreseeable options and both are very expensive and time consuming."

"Tell us what they are," Darien said, looking at Serena and giving her a reassuring nod.

"Well, the first is less plausible but much faster and less expensive although it will have more consequences in the long run. We could just remove all the humans from the planet. They could be sold and transported throughout the galaxy and despite transportation costs, there is a profit to be made by selling them. However all your laborers will have been dispatched and there will be no one to work the mercury mines or produce synthetic blood in the labs," Serena said.

"We could make a profit by selling the slaves, a huge one I presume. But years to come, when the money runs out, what will we export? What other idea did you have?" asked Darien.

"We have to improve their working conditions. Make them feel as though they are a part of this society rather than just peons of the people who run it. I've seen the condition the humans are working in and they're horrible. They're without adequate medicine, food, clothing and they even lack water. Take a look at the demographics; hundreds of humans are dying every day. Joshua, what are the mortality rates for humans in the mining camps?"

The man named Joshua cleared his throat. "The average life expectancy age for humans is 37.4 years compared to 73.1 on Earth. There are 6 deaths for every 9 human births."

Darien sighed. The numbers were staggering; he never expected…he didn't think… something had to be done.

"Other than the bare necessities, if we just asked them what they wanted, what they needed, maybe we could improve their lives and in turn, improve our own."

"How can we do that?" asked Raye. "Every time we go down there they've tried to kill a royal. The only person they never tried to kill was Serena."

"Perhaps she can talk to them, since she is a human too," said Nicolae, looking to Darien.

"Out of the question," he said, standing up. "Due to her special abilities, she gets sick every time she gets anywhere near them. There has to be another way. I won't risk it."

"I wouldn't mind," she said quietly. "They're my people. I want to help them. I want things to be better for them."

Darien remained quiet. "I want proper precautions taken and I want to ensure her health. Are you sure about this?"

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Then it's settled," said Darien. "We will adjourn for sustenance and return in an hour to draw up plans. You are all dismissed."

Darien caught Serena's eye and she realized that he wanted her to stay there with him. She could feel Raye's eyes on the back of her neck but she did not turn to look at her and felt relieved when she realized that everyone was gone. As soon as the door shut Darien was standing in front of her looking into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am," she said, reaching out to touch his cheek. She was shocked when he swatted her hand away.

"I love you Serena, I really do. But I cannot be with you. If that changes your mind about helping me then I understand. But Raye was right, you I and will never be together," he said, before pursing his lips and leaving a silent and somber Serena to ponder her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Moriari

Chapter 8

A/N: Now that "Ramifications" is complete. I can focus on finishing this story up as well, even though we have a ways to go. All of the chapters have been revised, though not much has changed, just some of the language. Hope you all enjoy and as always reviews are highly appreciated and motivating.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

She gasped, clutching the center of her chest as her head rested against her knees. The glass in her hand was trembling so hard that tufts of water began spilling onto her fingers and dampening the floor beneath where she sat. Darien removed the cup from her hand and set it on the bedside table but made no move to comfort the blonde as she tried to steady herself beside him; it was better if he didn't touch her. For the last few days their relationship had been strained at best. He was worried for her safety and the safety of his people and was anxious to maneuver the tides of change. The growing tension between them and his mounting affection for her was causing a lack of focus that was affecting him so much that he found it difficult to concentrate on minimal tasks, let alone saving the world. To relieve himself from such feelings, he had taken to ignoring her most of the time, and only speaking to her when necessary. In fact, when they did have conversation, he didn't even attempt to look into her eyes and all the while continued to convince himself that things were better this way.

She coughed before easing deeper into the bed and lying on her back. Her vision was blurry and bright spots continuously flashed in her peripheral. Darien was standing there impatiently looking at her and she could feel his annoyance poking her to respond. He had been short and curt with her over the last few days and in her current condition, she was feeling all the more bitter and frustrated.

This evening had been the final meeting between her and a large group of humans from the nearest mining camp and the trauma she had suffered from it almost killed her. Her hands shook as they covered her face, the lights emblazoned on the ceiling burning her retinas as she squinted away.

"This isn't going to be easy," she said shakily.

"I think we've already come to that conclusion. What did they say?"

She rolled her eyes, before sitting up in bed and focusing on Darien. He turned his eyes away from her. "The humans are clearly aware that their lives will end on this planet and for their actions many of them are sentenced to this life as punishment for the things that they have done, but their sins are being reflected in the lives of their children, and their children's children. I don't quite understand how they're breeding down there, or how these children are surviving in current conditions, but there were many pregnant women on the council that I was speaking to earlier today."

She swallowed painfully, reaching for the glass of water and sipping it before continuing. "All they want is a better place to live for their kids, Darien. There are a lot of innocent people down there, and making them slave in the mines for twelve hours a day is punishment enough for their crimes. But they have no homes to go, there are no beds, there are no toilets, there is no electricity. They are living in constant darkness and it is killing their children. All they want is a home."

Darien mentally reasoned with what she was saying. "Define, a home? Building them houses and parks and places for entertainment is out of the question."

She frowned at his stubbornness. "They're not asking for a cinema, just…a community. Maybe instead of them being housed in small shacks right next door to the mercury camps, we could build mining guilds, small communities with enough affectations to satisfy their needs and relieve some of their unhappiness. It could be at a low cost, and similar to a large complex with multiple housing. If you would have cared enough to venture down before all your problems came to a peak, you would have seen how bad things are. No one deserves to live like that Darien, not even the condemned."

He ignored her snipe at him as he pondered what she said; a mining guild seemed something plausible for him to build. There was plenty of land on Moriari since many of the homes of its true inhabitants extended underground. Perhaps they could have farm lands and cattle; these guilds as she called them could even be self staining, alleviating their need to import such large quantities of food. And if the humans continued to procreate at the same rate they were, they would have much more workers available for the mine and their domestic product could grow.

"And they want wages."

"What?" asked Darien, looking at her for the first time this evening. She looked exhausted."Absolutely not. We provide them with everything, what could they possibly want wages for?"

"You apparently don't know what's it's like to live of a life of constant hardship. They work seven days a week. If you're going to give them something to help them enjoy what little excuse for a life that they have then at least give them the weekend off. You have no idea what it's like to be imprisoned by the notion of constant labor just as a means of survival," she said bitterly. Serena had been running since she was five years old; she never got a day of from fear, it was something that she carried around with her, a beast hovering in the distance waiting to pounce as soon as she let her guard down.

He searched her downcast eyes and realized she was speaking from experience. Some time ago, this had been her life. "Fine, we negotiate a work contract for them, and allow them days off, but I'm not paying them Serena."

"Fine."

"Is that all?"

"Health care."

"Okay. Anything else?"

She glanced up to find him staring at the ceiling looking extremely irritated. "You can't even look at me. Am I so appalling to you?"

His eyes closed at the hurt tone of her voice. Of course she wasn't appalling to him. Despite her flaws, she was perfect to him every conceivable way. But it had to be this way, if he pushed her away far enough, perhaps he could forget his love for her.

"You don't even talk to me anymore. You can't be with me fine, but you don't have to treat me like I don't matter to you," she said, standing shakily and walking toward him.

"Sit back down."

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked looking at her, his eyes emblazoned with resentment. "I'm doing this for you. Why can't you see that?"

"I didn't think you were a coward until now, Darien," she said honestly.

His eyebrows hiked. "A coward? You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"Again this keeps coming back to you. Don't you even care for a moment about how I feel?"

"Of course I do," he yelled vehemently. "I'm doing this for you."

"You're treating me like crap, for _me_? You expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to respect that and do as I say."

"Don't pull that king crap with me. I'm not one of your subjects. Until a couple of days ago you and I were friends and _you _ruined that by kissing _me_."

"If I could take it back I would. Trust me."

She reached out and stroked his cheek. He didn't move away from her and when she neared closer to him, she could see the turmoil in his eyes. He was struggling with this as much as she was.

"Why can't you love me?" Her eyes were glossy with tears and when he looked to her, all he wanted was to gather her into his arms and hold her.

"Because it's forbidden," he said tiredly.

"Because I'm a Heretic?"

"Because you're a human."

Her mouth dropped. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked indignantly.

"It is against our laws and would be a perversion of our race."

She was shocked and angered by his admission. "I'm not a disease, Darien!"

"I never said you were. But that's the law, Serena, and that's the way it has to be."

"I thought you were the king?" she asked, grabbing his face and tilting it towards her until she was staring into his eyes. "If you love me then change the law, Darien, and we can be together."

She struggled with his answer. "I can't!"

"You can't or you won't?"

"You expect me to just change decades of tradition just for you? I won't do that Serena, not for you, not for anybody. I'm the king, I have to set an example, I have to do what's best for my people and I must lead by example. This is the way things have to be between you and I," he said pulling his hands from her grip. "After these problems are solved you must leave the castle. I will send you wherever you want to go but you cannot stay here."

She moved to protest but he had already left the room before she had the chance to speak. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to his bed chambers. With a loud, thundering sound he closed the door and sat heavily upon his bed, burying his head in his hands. He was doing what was best for them both. He wiped the moisture from his hands as a small, velvety tear escaped his inner eye and slid down his face hanging off his chin before dripping down and disappearing into the blood red carpet that sat upon the cobblestone floor.

* * *

"Pack your things," he said, stepping into her room and waking her from her slumber. It hadn't been twenty four hours since their last encounter and he found himself inhabiting her bed chamber again.

"What?" she asked groggily, rising from the pillow and staring at Darien who was impatiently leaning against the door, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had clearly been crying as he had before sleeping.

"We're going to Embria for a couple of weeks."

She was too groggy to completely understand what was happening. "Embria?"

"A small city off the coast, about thirty miles away from here," he said edgily, fingering the rapier attached to the leather belt wrapped around his waist.

"Why?"

"We have decided that this will be the new spot for the Mining Guild you proposed. Our architects have already drawn up plans and have suggested that you accompany me. We want to make this place as comfortable as possible for the humans and we would like your approval."

A shocked expression overtook her face. "That was faster than I expected."

"Well our aim is to do this as quickly as possible. You have one hour to get packed."

He left the room before she could agree to his terms. Quickly she rose and shuffled to the closet and pulled out a large leather trunk. She began haphazardly tossing clothing, undergarments and shoes into the chest and slamming it shut.

* * *

They sat beside each other in the hovering transport as it zoomed speedily across the ground. This was the first time she had ventured out of the castle to see the planet, away from mining camps and coliseums. It could have been pretty if the atmosphere weren't so looming. She could see the potential when the flashes of lightening ceased and the gray clouds parted. Occasionally the full moon would wink at her, illuminating her face and causing her bright blue eyes to clash against the midnight navy of the evening sky.

They had quickly passed the forest that Serena had slept in during the first night of her arrival. As they continued to travel, the ground became more barren as they passed withering trees and sallow tufts of brown grass that otherwise covered the desolate wasteland.

"These lands are too far for us to send herders and people responsible for cultivation. There aren't enough places to find shelter if an emergency were to occur," Darien said, looking out the window, his eyes surveying just how much damage their current predicament had caused to his planet.

She made no response to his remark, still angry with him for his treatment of her. They sat in a pregnant silence, listening to the engine of the hover car as it leapt over the ground beneath them. She could see a small establishment nearing them and as they ventured closer, the quaint house turned out to be a massive mansion, bedecked in white marble and wooden lattice. Behind it was the ocean, the deep midnight waves crashing peacefully against the soft dirt in a rhythmic notation. It reminded her so much of home and she smiled sadly.

"Was is this place?" she asked, as they circled the house and landed inside a cemented enclosure, the whirring of the engine fading and being replaced by the sounds of sea washing against earth.

"This used to be a vacation house that my family and I would visit when I was a child. I haven't been here since they died," he said, stepping from the car and watching as one of his stewards helped Serena onto the ground. "After the Guild is completed, we will turn this house into the city headquarters."

"Don't you want to keep it?" she asked, following him to the wooden door towards the back of the garage.

"No. This house holds memories from a very long time ago, but it means nothing to me now."

She stepped inside and absorbed the simple elegance of the domicile. The shiny wooden floors were bedecked with several ornate rugs and from the ceilings hung detailed crystal and ruby chandeliers. The ballroom stairway led to a handsome hallway upstairs and various corridors emptied into bigger rooms hidden from her view.

Several workers passed by her and took their belongings up the stairs, disappearing into the dimly lit passageways. "Raye and I used to get into so much trouble for sliding down these banisters. I can almost hear my mother yelling, even now." His expression held a sad impression of nostalgia as he reached out to caress the wooden balustrade.

Serena did not react to his statement of reminiscence and walked to pass him when she felt his strong fingers latch onto her wrist and tug her toward him. She stumbled, but felt his free hand wrap around her waist and steady her movements. She looked up to find his sad eyes staring at her with more care than he had displayed since the kiss they shared, the night of disaster that decimated the planet.

"I'm truly sorry that things ended up his this way," he said, his lips moving against her temple. She stiffened in his embrace, not expecting this sudden exhibition of affection. His lips moved toward her cheek and hovered over her mouth for a bit before he let his lips press chastely against hers, his hands tightening around her middle. His mouth slid against hers, his tongue stroking her bottom lip as he pressed himself into her deeper. Slowly he pulled away before releasing her and quietly following the faint path of light up the stairs and to their separate bedrooms.

* * *

The day had been eventful, if not terribly boring. Several architects had arrived that evening to dine with them before walking them through the plans for the community. Darien had chosen the location based off pictures that he had seen of Earth. This was to be one of the biggest communities planned, and if it was successful, the first of many. There were various plans for housing and a public transit system that would be designed to not only take the humans to the mines and back, but to other mining towns as they were constructed. Many of the homes consisted of villa like apartment buildings, all properly equipped with plumbing, electricity and all the necessities for comfort. When she saw the detailed designs that the architects had drawn she was impressed by Darien's generosity; there were even plans for a town square and marketplace where the townspeople could barter and for entertainment to take place.

After they had surveyed the land and watched the architects and planners plot essential points for construction, the two of them and several servants resigned to the mansion several hours before dawn in order to avoid any chance of an accident. Quickly the engineers departed, returning to the castle and their own towns to gather materials and workers so that implementation might begin.

"I'm impressed," said Serena, stepping into the library and resting against a chic work desk. Darien looked from his reading, the embers of the flames dancing in the fireplace illuminating his face with various shades of red and amber. "You did a very nice job with those designs."

"I had nothing to do with that," he said honestly, holding her attention. "I just told them what to do and they created those designs."

She shrugged. "Still, you could have been cheap, you know. You added a lot of extra things we didn't talk about."

"I'm trying to do what's best for them."

His responses to her were short, a clear indication that he didn't want to talk. Accepting his silence she bid him goodnight and retired to her own room, removing her clothes and crawling beneath the wide bed sheets, her eyes blocking out the light of the rising suns.

She woke to darkness and an empty house. Darien was missing, and the only signs of life between these massive walls were the bustle of the servants cleaning the house and raising the heavy curtains from the windows. Moonlight briefly shined into foyer before being covered with black clouds and her eye caught a glimpse of the water shining beneath the glistening stars above it. Sensing no immediate danger she left the confines of the house to find herself drawn to the motion of the sea. Quickly she removed the black boots she was wearing and almost giggled when she felt the warm sand gather in between her toes. She walked along the shore quietly, the pale blue dress she was wearing dragging heavily behind her. She searched around for any glimpse of a shadow that could be watching her and after sensing that she was completely alone, pulled down the zip and let the dress drop to her knees. She stepped out of the fabric completely, a shiver passing though her as a calm breeze swept across the empty shore.

She pulled the clip from her hair, releasing the long, blonde locks so that they framed her body and covered her breasts, naked and unbound. Leaving the clump of fabric on the ground she neared closer to the ground where water touched soil and let her toes dip into the sea. The ocean was cold against her, but she ventured deeper into it until the water wet her white underwear staining it a pale yellow as the color of her skin seeped through the delicate lace. Her fingers pushed against the waves as they moved momentously around her and her body swayed from the movements. She danced with the water, following its pattern of motion until it came to her stomach, covering her belly button and encircling the smallest part of her waist. And there she stood, bathed in the luminosity of the stars above as nature flowed and ebbed around her. She was an Eve of sorts; her innate sense of power bearing seeds of sweet energy as she felt herself become one with the ground below her body.

And in her euphoria she became detached from reality around her and found herself meshing with the organic tendrils of life that had engrossed her. Unaware of the being in the shadows that stood watching in utter awe and silence, she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of tranquility around her.

He hadn't meant to follow her outside and he briefly wondered what she was doing walking into the distance in complete solitude. Darien had followed her out towards the sea, tailing her quietly and watching her form as she made her way closer to the shore. He was about to call for her to come back to the house when she paused, reached around and removed her dress. He had watched as the fabric pooled around her knees, her pearly skin glowing beneath the evening radiance of a sparkling sky. She had reached around and let her hair down and he found himself immobile as the golden clumps of silk cascaded down her neck and rested at the small of her back. A lump rose in throat and his need to see more of her forced him to press on as she walked toward the ocean. He surmised the water had to be freezing as she had stopped right where the earth ended and the water washed over toes. His breathing was heavy and he swayed as she neared closer to the deepest parts of the sea. And when the water rose to the small stretch of fabric shielding her rear, the sight of the tender curves of her bottom filled him so completely with unbound desire that his stiffness would not allow him to come anymore near to her. And so he stood, watching the nymph as she splashed around, venturing farther away from him, her arms outstretched as she embraced the dancing sea.

For a moment she stood still, her eyes focused on the orb of light floating above her until the chilly air forced her to long for the warmth of her bed. Submerging herself, she gave one last glimpse to the sea before spinning to find her body parallel to a shadowy figure staring at her with voluminous eyes.

The coils of hair that had once covered her breasts had been tossed behind her and he could see her naked flesh completely despite their distance from each other. Her mouth sprung open in shock but she made no attempt to cover herself as he watched her silently, his mouth agape. She made no movement toward him and instead found herself captivated by his heavy stare. Her lips were parted and short breaths of air were escaping from her mouth.

Darien stepped forward toward the tantalizing figure as she stood motionless before him. And without thoughts to his actions, he found himself stepping towards her, the freezing water covering his toes, traveling up to his calves and rushing towards his upper thighs until he met her.

She was mere inches away from him and he was staring down at her body with mesmerized exaggeration as if he had never seen a woman nude and standing in the sea.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice weak. She felt color stain her cheeks as he looked to her eyes. He made no motion to respond to her question and instead found his hands resting against her naked waist, pulling her into him.

Her breasts pressed against his shirt as her erect nipples scraped pleasurably against the fabric. As his mouth leaned into hers, she found her hands fisting into the material covering his chest. She hesitated as their lips drew near and his grip tightened around her. For a moment they sat in the stillness, until his need to touch her overcame his uncertainty and he pressed his mouth to hers.

She made no move to resist his advances and instead surrendered to his will. His mouth was aggressive against hers and his hands even more pervasive as they gripped and stroked every inch of her body. She felt her feet inching above the ground and realized that her sudden ability to float was a direct result of Darien lifting her from the ground and carrying her back toward the shore. She shivered against him as the cool winds blew against her wet bare thighs. His lips seemed to be everywhere at once, leaving hot kisses on her jaw, her neck and the skin above her breasts.

Whatever happened after that Serena could only remember as pleasurable flashes of sensual bliss. Somehow they had managed to find themselves back in the sanctuary of his seaside residence. She recalled being pressed against the wooden door of his bedroom as his mouth moved with hers, his tongue running across her lips, the tip of her tongue, the bottom of her lip as his right hand clung to her breast, which he used to flick her nipple, while the other closed around the doorknob before ushering them into his suite and closing them off from reality and introducing her into a fantasy world of measured movements and reassuring expressions of endearment.

And somehow she had ended up in his bed, his weight light against her as she peeled away his wet shirt. He leaned into her, his damp chest touching her own as he rested comfortably on top of her. He settled himself between her legs and even through his cotton pants she could feel his hardness pressing into that precious place in between her thighs. He grunted against her, grinding himself into her as spurts of pleasure shot through her body. His lips descended on hers again, her moans urging him to continue his pursuit of her treasure.

His hands seemed to be able to move so quickly that she hadn't realized what had happened until the result of it reminded her of their situation. Suddenly there was a burst of cold air in between her legs after he removed her panties and then his warmth was against her again, his bare thighs rubbing against her own nude skin.

In the back of his mind he knew the implications of their coupling, knew the result of their union could have disastrous consequences, but he could no longer deny his love for the woman panting beneath him, nor could he deny the pure need to possess her completely. He looked into her eyes as he laid kisses across her abdomen, the tip of his raw manhood brushing against her thighs, eliciting moans from his parted lips.

And when he entered her she gasped, her hands clawing into his back. He could smell her arousal and the fresh blood that spread when he broke the bonds of her virtue. He slowed his movements, letting himself rock gently within her, giving way for her inexperienced body to accommodate his length.

She quivered around him as her walls pleasantly stretched, the stinging sensation of her shattered virginity fading with each rock of his hips against her. She cried when he reached deeper, hitting a spot within her that she never knew existed. All the while he kept his eyes on her, even when pleasure betrayed his passive expression and he shuddered above her, even with every breath he used to moan her name.

She was tight around him and with each thrust he took them both to a new height of unified perfection. He had never in his life experienced love making so sweet, so flawlessly executed, full of such need.

As his movements quickened, she felt the coiling of pressure in her stomach and could feel a heaviness building within her, searching for release. She cried for him to go faster, harder, to push her over the edge into a chasm lights and stars. And he answered her cries, pushing into her as hard as he could without hurting her, his hands gripping the bed sheets roughly. She climaxed, her entire body tensing and releasing, a wave of gratification so intense that her eyesight faded to black for a moment before she slowly descend from paradise back to earth. And as she clenched and cried out beneath him, her orgasm sent him to the cusp with her and he spilled his seed within her, his body shuddering, his lips murmuring her name. For seconds more he moved inside her, the feeling of his length becoming flaccid as the ecstasy of their connection faded and he returned to the beautiful reality of the knowledge of what they had just done.

He rolled off of her, his chest heaving as he sought to catch his breath, the heaviness and intensity of his orgasm surprising even to him. She laid there quietly her eyes focusing on the ceiling, his heavy breathing penetrating the now silent room. He felt her shiver and pulled her into him, pulling the comforter that had toppled to the floor over them both as he held her.

They were equally silent, her hands resting against his chest, his fingers stroking the dimples on the small of her back. She raised her head to look up at him to find his eyes staring directly into hers. His fingertips danced against her face and he leaned in to give her a soft, meaningful kiss. For moments they laid like that; there was no need for words between them. They had an emotional connection now that would bind them for an eternity. And as pure and true as his love for her was tonight, a small outcropping of fear was chasing away the tranquil bliss of the moment. As they both sunk into the embrace of sleep, thoughts of tomorrows trials plagued them, even in their dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Moriari

Chapter 9

A/N: Hope you all had a good 4th of July for those of us that celebrate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will continuously try to update this story every week until it's finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Rating: M

* * *

She shivered, the gust of evening wind seeping through the wooden window as it crept up her bare leg and onto her thigh. He watched her burrow herself further into the covers, her hands snaking beneath the feathered pillow that rested idly beneath her head. The luminescent light of the moon seemed to be as affectionate toward the blonde as Darien was, for it never let its light off of her face and the illumination seemed to emphasize her already obvious beauty. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His body ached and he was undoubtedly tired from the resulting stress in regards to the trauma that the planet had recently undergone and last night's events with Serena. And despite the exuberance he currently felt over confronting his feelings and finally allowing himself to love her, he could not shake the turbulent storm that seemed to be hovering over his person. He had only felt like this one other time in his life and it was moments later that he learned his mother was dead.

In all honesty, what could he offer her? Their relationship, their love that crossed the borders of humanity, could never be open and free as he wanted it to be. King or not, she could never be his queen, his wife. It would be an impossibility for her to bear his children; crossbreeding with humans was not possible as their bodies were far too different. He would never have an heir, he would never see her swollen with his child, and she would never experience the joy of motherhood. Could he truly deny her that? Would he force her into a life of secrecy, into seeing another woman inhabit his throne, while she inhabited his bed and his heart? He would indeed be forced to take a wife of his kind, if not to provide stability to the empire, but to produce a successor, to rule his kingdom upon his death. So many thoughts such as these overcame him with sudden fits of anxiety and he was so trapped in his fears that he had to uncoil himself from her grip and leave the bed where she slept angelically. That is how he found himself in this chair; that is how he found himself swallowed by the thoughts of fear, his trepidation only stoking the flames of worry more as various scenarios ran amuck in his thoughts.

"Have long have you been awake?" came the sleepy croak of a womanly voice.

Her voice caught his attention and he looked to her, once again mesmerized by her earthy beauty. Her hair had become askew over the night and now it dangled freely around her, staining the white sheets gold as the ringlets rested against the cotton surface.

She frowned. His expression was impassive and the muscles beneath his soft expanse of tinted skin were taut. She searched his eyes with her own and found an expression beneath them that she had truly dreaded seeing: regret. Deep in her mind, she knew last night was possibly one of the biggest mistakes that she could have made, but she couldn't find the strength nor the desire to stop him. Slowly she pulled the sheets up to her chin to fully cover herself, suddenly ashamed of her nakedness. What had she done?

"What are you doing?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow as he watched her pull the blanket up to the tip of her nose and collapse onto her back. Her eyes focused onto the bare ceiling. When she answered a muffled "nothing" he couldn't help but smile. "You know we had sex last night?"

"I know."

"Then why are you hiding from me?"

She pulled the blanket down to her neck and stared at him. "For the same reason that you're in that chair and not here with me."

He frowned. He knew exactly what she was implying. "It's not what you think."

"Here it comes."

"Here what comes?"

"You apologizing for last night, telling me it was a mistake and saying that it'll never happen again. That having sex with me was a serious lapse of judgment on your part and that although you love me, we can never be together."

He laughed at her detailed response. "I wasn't going to say that?"

"Really?" Disbelief was laced in her voice. "So you've just been sitting their _pouting_ for absolutely no reason."

He got up from his chair and slowly made his way toward her body. The bed dipped slightly as he sat beside her, his warmth radiating from his bare chest onto her exposed skin. "I wasn't pouting, Serena, I was thinking about…about how this could work out."

"You _do _think last night was a mistake."

"I didn't say that," he said, putting his head in his hands and then turning to look at her. "Our lives together wouldn't be some fairytale story, you know. We can't be together, not in the conventional way. There would be so much hiding and lies, would really be able to take on a lifetime of that?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but could offer no response. His admission forced her to realize the truth of what life had to offer them. There would be no marriage, no free display of affection, only hiding and concealment. Could she live under that shadow for the entirety of her life?

For him, she could.

"And what would be the other alternative? Can you really forget what we have Darien? Even if you sent me away from Moriari, I would never forget you and I doubt you would forget me either."

He looked away to the dark clouds that were floating in the distance. "I will love you for the rest of my life."

She reached out and touched his hand, his dark eyes falling to her. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek before letting his forehead rest against hers. His expert hands found their way to the sheet that was covering her nudity and slowly he began to peel the covering away from her body. "You're beautiful, don't hide from me." His voice was deep and memories of the huskiness in his words sent a pleasurable ache from her core to every nerve ending in her body. His hands fell to her naked breast and once again she surrendered to the will of his desire, letting him bend and fold her into an enclosure of goose bumps and gossamer flesh.

* * *

The construction workers had promptly arrived and from the window Serena watched in awe as they laid the foundations of the impending city. Their movements were so fast that she anticipated that the complex would be completed in less than a week and inaugurated in no more than a fortnight. She stood near the window, clutching a blanket to her chest, the breezy night air cold despite the walls that enclosed them. Darien was outside speaking to one of the chief engineers. She loved the proud arrogance in his stance, his commanding nature, his authoritative glare. He was a King among men, but to Serena, he was only her beloved. She was the one he had shared his secrets with. In her mind he invested his fears and his dreams. To them he was just a King; to her he was a reflection of all that was right in the world, a reflection of what true beauty could offer.

She dropped the blanket, her hands falling to her waist and over her flat stomach. It had been three days since their first encounter and they had rarely found themselves apart from each other. Things would undoubtedly be easier here. The engineers departed hours before dawn and arrived some time after the late sunset. The time they spent in between was their own and she found herself falling more in love with him as the hours progressed. In all honesty she knew that this relationship could bring more harm to them both than good, but it was a sacrifice they found themselves willing to make, just at the chance of being together.

She smiled when his hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her body into his. She leaned into him and felt herself relax as he ran kisses down the back of her neck until the skin of his lips pressed against the lace of her collar. He had never possessed such a feeling of euphoria in the entirety of his three thousand years of living. Over his lifetime there had been many women, but none of them that smelled quite like her; none of them had ever touched him the way she did, and when she smiled at him, every worry that buzzed within his mind disappeared and all he could see was her.

"Are they driving you crazy?"

"No, what's driving me crazy is you being inside, away from me," he said.

"They should be leaving soon."

"One can only hope," he said, releasing her as the sound of footsteps brought several men into the room.

"Majesty, the ground work is complete and we anticipate the living compartments to be finished by the end of this week along with the dining section. The town square and market place will be completed by the end of the month and we anticipate moving the humans in ten days from now," said an older man, patches of gray peppered into his otherwise dark brown hair. Darien thanked him for the report and watched as the men boarded their transports and sped off into the darkness, the sand from the engine falling like golden snowflakes back onto the dirt floor. Serena felt Darien offer a soft tug to her hand as she followed him up to their bedroom.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since their return from Embria and things between Darien and Serena had been strained if nothing else. There was infinite hustle and bustle around the castle as approvals for furniture and proper clothing for the humans were cast by her. Darien was constantly traveling back and forth from Embria to assess the construction and was consistently meeting with the high council of Elders to discuss the progress of the mining guilds. As busy as things were, they hadn't had the proper chance to see each other, and the stress from being apart was putting them both in rather foul moods.

There was one day left until the inauguration of the guild in Embria when Serena found herself overcome with such intense sickness and fatigue that she sent away the interior decorators hired to furnish the apartments . Presently she was lying on the bed, clutching her head as it throbbed painfully. She tried to pull herself up, but another wave of dizziness befell her and she was confined to the comforts of her bedroom. She hadn't recalled feeling so sick since she went down into the mining camps near the castle to talk to its inhabitants a little over a month ago and had not seen nor spoken to any humans since then. However she could not deny that the feeling of everlasting nausea had returned to her and in her weariness she could barely move.

Her eyes fluttered and she longed for the comfort of a dreamless sleep, but the constant shouting and movement in the castle kept her firmly planted in the bounds of consciousness. Her hands fell to her stomach and she found herself absentmindedly stroking her womb, trying with her hands to ease away the queasiness that seemed to be a permanent and unwelcomed neighbor. She reasoned that she could be getting sick, although illness rarely handicapped her and surmised that the events of this preceding week had forced her into a state of unrest due to all the chaos caused by the building project that she and Darien had undertaken.

There was a small knock on the door before someone stepped in, sat a steaming bowl of liquid on the glossy wooden table beside her bed and then sat down next to her. "Still feeling ill?" asked Darien, leaning in and kissing her lips chastely.

She nodded, covering her eyes and then looking up at him; his face was painted with concern. "Maybe Joshua should examine you. It looks like you have symptoms of a cold. A couple of years ago some of the humans in the camps got your human flu and that spread so fast we had to inoculate them with a vaccine and quarantine the rest."

"Human flu? You don't get sick?"

He smiled smugly. "No."

She groaned inwardly, another bout of sickness spreading through her and this time it felt like she might actually vomit. She covered her hand with her mouth and fought back the urge to heave, the taste of acid rising and burning the back of her throat. Her eyes were stinging with the effort and only did the feeling of Darien's hand stroking her brow ease some of her discomfort. When the nausea passed, she looked to him, thankful for his concern but made no attempt to shift, fearing that any movement might arouse the liquid in her belly and it would rise up and she would be forced to vomit on the man that sat concerned beside her.

He waited quietly, stroking her brow and letting his hand fall to her shoulder where it connected with her hand that was resting firmly against her lower abdomen. He opened his mouth to offer her some words of comfort when he felt a sudden jolt beneath his palm, an electrifying burst of energy sent straight into his hand. He immediately recoiled, his eyes widening, before bringing the hand to his face and staring at it confusedly.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, clenching his fingers into a fist and then releasing.

"Did I feel what?" she asked, raising herself on her elbows and surveying him.

He grimaced. "You shocked me and it kind of hurt."

"My stomach shocked you?" she asked amused. "Is the little baby, okay?" Her voice was mocking.

He stared at her, her words sending chills down his spine. It was as though a lake of icy water burst from its confines and showered him with cold realization. _Baby?_

Slowly, he let his trembling hands near her stomach again, removing her hand and replacing it with his own. He waited slowly for something similar to happen again and felt a sudden rush of relief overcome him. For a moment he thought…he would have sworn he felt something _within_ her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He was going to suggest she try and have some soup when the familiar stinging sensation latched onto the palm of his hand and sent another jolt into his arm. This time he knew he wasn't hallucinating and let his hands press more firmly into her stomach. And there he felt it, the rapid maturation of growth, of energy, of the little ball of cells that was growing quickly within her. The world seemed to stop around him. He looked down at the blonde, watching her mouth move but unable to hear the exact words she was speaking. This was impossible, she absolutely couldn't be carrying his child, it defied every law of their biology. It had been a scientific fact that humans and Moriarans could not procreate together, but as his hand rested on her womb, the warmth that spread to him made it an undeniable fact that Serena was indeed pregnant.

Immediately he jumped from the bed as if he had been burned. His breathing was rapid and all the color had drained from his face. Concern immediately bled through Serena's bemused expression as she watched Darien hyperventilate before her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, finding the strength to pull herself forward despite her sickness.

"I…stay here," he said, putting a hand in front of him and backing away from the room, his wide fearful eyes never leaving hers.

"Darien-"

"Just…I'll be back, don't move!" His movements were frantic as he side stepped to the door and departed behind it, the methodic sound of his shoes against the floor disappearing as his footsteps faded away.

* * *

Darien waited in the hallway, his head resting against the stone wall, the cold of the hard concrete painful against his skull. Joshua had been in there for nearly half an hour. He recalled the look of surprise on the doctor's face when the king had burst into the lab and asked for his assistance. The physician was confused when Darien had asked him to give Serena a full physical examination, but to remain vague about its purpose and even more indistinct about the results. Joshua, in his loyalty to his king, had dutifully obeyed and stopped whatever he had been doing to follow Darien up to her chambers and proceed inside carefully.

The brunette surmised that he was wrong, that his weariness had led him to sense something that didn't even exist and that Joshua would emerge from the room with the unfortunate knowledge that Serena had a cold, and she would be bedridden but would otherwise recover soon and return to her duties regarding the humans. He had never believed much in wishful thinking or denying the obvious, but he was unable to process the possibility of what was occurring in that room. If it had been in a different time and place, he would have been overjoyed at the prospect of having a child with Serena, but bearing fruit with a human on Moriari was not a blessing, it was sentence for death.

His lips pursed; he had never thought to use a contraceptive during the many times that they made love as he had been told her pregnancy was a biological impossibility, but on reflection he realized how stupid that decision had been. With every other woman that he had been involved with, he was extremely careful to avoid getting in a situation such as this. If a royal heir were to be conceived out of wedlock, the repercussions of such a disdainful act on his part would be unthinkable for both the woman and the child. They were a people shaped by such a strong sense of morality, that their attempts to keep order could sometimes result in destructive and detrimental behavior to all involved. If she were pregnant with his baby, her fate and the fate of their child would be something he refused to fathom and thus hoped in happy ignorance that his discovery was false and for now she was free from the clutches of overwhelming danger.

The door emerged slowly as the doctor filed out, a leather bag of instruments propped onto one of his shoulders. "Perhaps we should speak in private, majesty." His stare beheld no anger and no knowledge of Darien's actions and they walked slowly, side by side, into a small conference room at the end of the curved hallway. Immediately the doctor dropped the bag, rubbed his eyes wearily, and sat in a chair across from Darien. The younger man remained standing.

"What did you expect me to find Darien?" asked the doctor his voice gruff. His expression still bore no notions of forbidden knowledge.

"Is she ill?" he asked.

"It depends on what you define as ill," he said, rubbing his hands on his pants. "You are about to have a disaster on your hands. The girl is pregnant. Four to five weeks or so from what I surmise. I would need proper equipment to fully know."

"Does Serena know?"

Joshua shook his head. "I have not told her, yet."

Darien remained quiet, a silent notion of awareness seizing his voice and forcing him into soundless comprehension. No shock overwhelmed him, nor was he beaten down with the sentiment of surprise. His thinking, after all, had been wishful.

"I sincerely doubt the father is a human, as the girl, to my knowledge has had no contact with any human males in a private sector." He linked his hands together. "I understand your affection for the girl, however you cannot keep this a secret forever, highness. I am unaware of how this hybrid of a child will affect her physiology as this has never happened before, but I am certain she will start showing in a few months and her pregnancy will no longer be only your concern."

"How is this possible?" asked Darien, his voice weak. "I had always been told…"

"She is quite different from other humans wouldn't you say? Perhaps her interesting blood strain allowed her to conceive, which is in fact an impossibility for a _normal_ human woman. But based off her abilities we can deduce that the girl is different and her oddities are deeper than just bending nature to her will. It's unfortunate that this pregnancy is forbidden and even more unfortunate that the she will have to be killed." Darien closed his eyes, the heaviness in his heart making it almost impossible for him to breathe. "You must find the father of this child and make an example of him, Darien. Although there are few documented women on this planet with gifts such as these, this cannot become a common practice and the birth of your mining guilds will only make it easier for humans and our kind to mate. I understand you care about the girl, but the father must be found, and she must be killed."

Darien watched in silence as Joshua gathered his bag and rose from his chair. "It is your obligation to protect the purity of our race. You are King, after all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I am totally going to finish all of these SM stories, I freaking promise. But as always I need your reviews to keep me motivated. Hint, please review.

Rating: M (for language and dark themes)

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

* * *

He sat quietly, the confines of the empty, barren space providing comfort to his mind that was ridden with the prevalent traces of fear and guilt. After learning news of Serena's current predicament, he isolated himself from her fearful gaze, keeping within him the result of their secret union. A child. His child, growing slowly, steadily within her. How could he go before her and look into her eyes, captivating and deep, and tell her that the consequences of their short lived union would cause Serena more pain than she would ever imagine? That her regrets would never overcome her suffering. How could he regale with news of the agony she would endure of both body and mind? And even more than her predicament, he feared for his own, he _was_ the king after all. He had taken a solemn oath of solidarity, vowing to ensure the everlasting purity of their race, to observe their laws, to protect his people. He had forsaken his heritage for her, betrayed the law of his land, opened her to a new world that she should have never been involved in. Now she had to suffer for his weakness. Her and their child.

* * *

The fever was overriding her thoughts and as she lay there, trembling in a puddle of sweat, her mind reached out to him. She needed to feel his comforting embrace, his reassurance that she was going to be okay. She hadn't seen him since her appointment with the doctor yesterday and had wondered why he had abandoned her.

In her fatigue she could hear footsteps darting about her room, removing her clothes, placing a warm cloth on her forehead and a female's voice muttering something in a foreign tongue that she could not understand. She wanted to cry out his name, to feel his arms around her, to cling to him as he comforted her in her time of distress. But as her arms flailed about and her back arched in pain, she reached out and touched the cold truth of nothingness. Her consciousness waned momentarily as another bout of sickness came and passed.

She opened her eyes slowly, the moonlight glow greeting her blurry vision as she looked around to find an empty room. Her body was still trembling and her breaths were ragged and harsh. She sat up slowly, clutching her stomach, wiping her brow as her eyes tried to focus on an object in the darkness. She considered trying to crawl toward the door and find her brooding counterpart, but relinquished the thought when another wave of nausea burst within her. She groaned outwardly, closing her eyes and waiting for the spell to cease.

As her stomach settled, she listened intently, her ears focusing on the distant sounds of hustle and bustle as the castle came to life. It must have been just after sunset as the living dead seemed to be rising from their tombs.

Despite the clamoring noise that filled the hallways she heard the sound of persistent treading and knew that it was him coming for her. After what seemed like an eternity of pain and doubt, he was finally coming to comfort her. To lay his hands on her and ensure her that everything was going to be alright.

He entered her room silently, wondering if his presence would wake her. He figured that it wouldn't matter, that if she were sleeping he would wake her regardless, to tell her of their predicament, to inform her of her sentence.

His eyes fell upon her figure, the white silky chemise clinging to her damp body as she watched him, the paleness of her skin glowing in the moonlight. He faltered in the wake of her beauty and wanted nothing more than to drown himself in her glory, forgetting his news and the bleak future that was teetering upon the horizon.

"Where have you been?" It was an accusatory whisper, quiet and powerful. He remained silent and kept his distance, his back against the wooden door. "What's wrong with me?"

He almost chuckled. The poor thing. She probably thought she was ill and that in a few days her torment would pass and they would carry on with their secret fling. He had been avoiding this confrontation with her since he had discovered the news himself. There was no point in keeping things from her any longer; he was only trying to prolong the inevitable.

"You're pregnant." His tone was angry, filled with accepted finality. He might as well say _you're pregnant and you're doomed. Don't be happy, this baby is going to ruin your life._

"What? I…you're lying." Disbelief was laced within her voice. Her proclamation wasn't at all accusatory, she simply didn't believe him.

"No, I'm not," he said and frowned.

She stared at him quietly, her breathing coming in sharp, painful breaths. Her stomach knotted, her throat closed, she couldn't focus her mind enough to even find a proper response. "That's impossible. You…I thought-"

"Joshua told me. Four weeks or so."

Four weeks? Four weeks or so to the day that they had first made love. She had conceived that night and had been carrying within her a direct result of their secrecy, their unbridled little tryst. She blinked once, twice, three times. A baby? There was a baby inside her. She looked up to him. He looked angry; she felt defensive.

"Don't blame this on me!" Her voice was low and harsh. "I didn't do this on my own you know."

"I know," Darien said tiredly, rubbing his temple. He was being an ass and he knew it. He had to be, there was no point getting attached to her right now or this baby. There was no reason to imagine what she would look like swollen with his child, to imagine her holding their baby for the first time, to think about its first words or steps. This baby was dead the moment it was conceived.

"_You know?_ That's all you have to say?" Her fists were her shaking with unkempt fury.

"What do you expect me to say?"

Serena was so irritated by his eerie calmness that she could slap him. "_What do you expect me to say? _I don't know…I didn't even think…" What did she expect him to say? "Tell me, tell me everything is going to be alright. Tell me I'll be okay, that the baby…that we'll both be okay." He turned away from her when she started to cry, heaving sobs, heavy with dread and shame.

"I can't do that Serena," he said solemnly. "You know I can't."

She cried harder. "Why not?"

"Because we never should have…I never should have-"

"But we _did_! We did and now…I don't…what are we going to do?" Her tears were falling quickly now, tiny little ponds of salty liquid forming small circles on her hands and they clutched and kneaded the blanket that was idly covering her waist.

He sighed. Rubbed the bridge of his nose. Scratched his neck. "Don't get attached."

_Don't get attached?_ She knew what he was referring to. How could she not get attached to something that was growing inside of her? That in a few months, she would feel swimming around in her belly. "How can you say that to me?"

"I'm saying it out of necessity!" It was the first time he had shouted at her tonight. "You can't keep this baby. At best…at best the council will rule in your favor to banish you from the castle, maybe the planet, but-"

"But what?"

"The baby…will be executed."

"You mean, terminated? You mean they're going to force me to have an abortion?"

He grimaced. "No, the council will want to see the child for…various purposes first."

Her stomach tightened as her mind explored the meaning behind his words. "Your _council_ is going to force me to carry my baby to full term just so they can study it? And once they're done, they're just going to _kill_ it? You can't let them do that. You can't let them do that to me or our baby!"

"I don't have a choice!" he screamed, rushing toward the bed until his body was parallel to hers. It was the first time she had seen his face since their meeting began. It was haggard and sallow and there was a definite puffiness to his eyes, a sadness that betrayed his dismissive attitude.

"Bull shit! You're the king of the whole fucking planet!" she yelled, balling her fists beside her. "Tell them that they can't have this baby!"

"Which makes what I've done even worse! There are laws about this Serena, to prevent this from happening, there's a council of elders, and there are repercussions for breaking those laws."

"Even for the king?"

"Especially for the king. I promised…I promised that I would _never_…." He put his head in his hands, the corner of his eyes stinging. He had betrayed the memories of his father and mother and those who had come before them. For a moment he had lost sight of his destiny and now she would pay for it. "I'm sorry, there's no other way. You must meet with the council…tell them about the child from your own lips. We'll take the matter from there."

She frowned, trying to form words, but barely being able to breathe made talking considerably difficult. "What's going to happen to us, to you?"

He sighed. "I don't know. They'll probably send you away to have the baby, away from me and I…I'll be relinquished of my title. They may let Raye rule, if she finds a reasonable suitor to rule with her."

She had cost him his throne. There was the brutal truth of it all. Her baby was going to die, she was going to be probably held in some form of captivity and Darien would be exiled. The world was crumbling before them, burning and turning to ash as they watched and there was nothing they could do about it.

"You'd better get dressed," said Darien, turning away from her. "The council's expecting you."

He turned away quickly, exiting the room before she could even respond. Serena clutched her belly and cried out. Cried for her unborn child whose fate was already sealed, cried for her king who had lost it all because of her, and cried for what she knew the future would undoubtedly bring.

* * *

Their eyes were boring into her, watchful and full of disgust and disdain over the abomination that was growing within her. She sat still under their watchful eye as they whispered and hissed above her. They could see her from every angle; the circular room provided an unyielding view from every seat of polished wood that sat high above her.

"Silence," cried Tiberius, the eldest man and leader of the high council. He peered over her, his hooked nose making his sneer all the more prevalent as he waited for the room to quiet. "I expect you know the fate you have brought upon yourself and your…child."

Serena nodded. "Then you will take your punishment with haste and without struggle. Your lack of self control has brought this sentence upon you and your child. Weep for the poor choices you have made and not for the ball of sin that is writhing in your womb." The man paused, turning to Darien at his far right. The boy's face was stoic, pale. He felt for him, he had befriended her and she had committed the most ultimate of crimes. "You are hereby banished to the mining guild of Embria. As you love the human slaves so much, you are sentenced to rot with them until the birth of your fetus. After which you will return to the castle for the trial and execution of said infant."

She remained quiet, willing the tears to remain within her. They were savage animals, just as she had thought. In her weakness, she had let Darien try to convince her otherwise. But they cannot deny their true nature and neither could she.

"A question remains, for you are not the only culprit in this crime. Which one of our men had let himself succumb to your wiles? Which dog did you lead astray? Who, Serena, is the father of your child?"

Darien waited quietly for her omission. He would take his sentence calmly; he had resolved to serve his punishment willfully. "I am both the mother and father of this child, as I am both the nurturer and the executioner, as my body is the womb for my baby and the coffin."

He shivered at words, and shocked at her omission of his name. What was she doing? If she didn't tell them it was he who impregnated her things would get far worse, for everyone.

"You choose insolence then?" asked Tiberius, leaning back in his chair and watching the girl as she sat stoically beneath him, the iron chains of her binds resting heavily against her thighs.

"This burden to bear is mine alone, I will relinquish to exile with my child, and love the creation in my womb as long as I can. And even though my baby will not know life, at least it will know that its mother loved it." She looked to Darien at her final omission. There was a questioning look in his eye.

"You will tell the council who the father is or you will suffer the consequences. Pregnant or not I will have you flogged."

Serena laughed, a bitter chuckle of amusement and resentment. "You will take everything from me soon. Am I to fear a bit of pain when eight months from now I will breathe agony for an eternity? Do you worst elder. I have no fear."

Tiberius smirked. She was strong and stubborn. He admired her for that. "As you wish, human. Bring in the-"

"Enough," said Darien, rising in his chair. His voice was tired. "She will not be flogged, nor touched by anyone in this audience. Her will is brave and she is resolute, but she cannot and will not take the blame on her own. I-"

"Yes, my lord, she will," she said, staring pointedly at him. "Let my suffering appease the anger of your gentleman and your gods. Why break a man when his spirit is already broken? He is losing a woman that he loves, and a child with her, that they created out of love. Let her grant this final gift to him. That he may continue with his life without castigation and fulfill whatever destiny that lays in wake before him. For he is man of character who is meant to do great things."

He understood the meaning in her words. She was trying to take the fall for him, to prevent his exile. He shook his head at her as his eyes stung. After all she was facing, after the way he reacted towards her; she was still trying to protect him. It made this simple fact that he loved her so, and their child so, cause him to tremble at the thought of living without them both. But she continued to stare at him and he knew her will was set and that only death would break it.

"Serena has spoken," said Tiberius. "We will find the man by, other means. Take her into custody and remove her from my sight. She shall be shipped to the mining guild. Tomorrow."

Darien watched as they removed Serena from the room in chains, wanting nothing more than to free her from her confines. And as the final elder left the room, he found himself on his knees, his palms pressing into the ground as he sobbed painful tears, crying out loudly into the darkness, shaking as he let the most ultimate of agony overtake him in the stillness of the empty room.

* * *

"Why?" he asked, approaching the iron bars and focusing on the woman dressed in white as she sat atop the filthy dungeon floor.

She laughed bitterly. "Why do you think?"

"I never asked you to do this," he said desperately, clutching the bars, his lips trembling as tears fell from his eyes.

"There's going to be enough suffering, Darien," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed against the bars. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you?" she asked, looking at him, her gaze harsh. "You didn't even try to defend me. You didn't even ask them to spare our child. Calling out for mercy for me would not have been an admission of your guilt!"

"Serena, there are laws that ban this kind of thing. Laws that have been around before time was time," he said.

"Fine," she said sternly, catching his gaze. "But don't think what I did absolve you from what you _didn't_ do. You just sat there and watched them condemn our baby to death without as much of a flinch. I will never forgive you for that. I never want to see you again, I never want to hear your voice again. Years from now when I die, I will die hating for you for what happened tonight."

He opened his mouth to find the words to express his remorse, his shame, the desperation he was feeling, but she had already turned her back to him. He watched her for a moment before sinking against the bars, his head resting upon his knees, his tears flowing freely. He had lost her; he had lost everything.

He would never get the chance to make things right.


	11. Chapter 11

Moriari

Chapter 11

A/N: Another update….hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review.

Rating: M (this chapter for violence)

* * *

The air was thick with fog, the morning dew caressing each delicate leaf with its soft dampness. It had been so long since the bright sun of the morning caressed her cheeks with its warm embrace. She clutched her stomach protectively, stroking it calmly, cradling the small bump that formed beneath the skin. It had been nearly two months since her exile, her condemnation and she had neither seen nor heard from Darien since. He had truly abandoned her.

In truth, she hadn't expected him to rescue her. Obligation was his bed partner now, and it held upon him a tighter grasp than she could ever. Time here, in the Guild of Embria, seemed to be passing by too fast for her liking. The suns were rising and falling too quickly; days were becoming weeks, months, closer to the birth of her child. Closer to the day of its death. A trembling hand rose to her breast, pressing upon her skin in an attempt to ease her beating heart, to cease the bile from rising in her throat, the anxiety of her future taking possession of her spirit.

It was times like these, in the quiet of the morning, anguish truly gripped her, possessed her completely in its unrelenting fingers. Fear was a heavy weight on her body and hatred was twisting away at the light in her soul. Hate had been something she rarely experienced in her childhood. Pursued and abused, she had never truly hated her human brothers. In many cases, she knew that these men thought that what they were doing was right. Purging the world of the wicked for the greater good.

But Darien's desertion of her and their child had wounded her so personally, that she feared she would never truly recover. That his actions blackened her spirit in a way that doomed her to a lifetime of iniquity, of distrust, of shame.

Early mornings like these, before the rioting started, before nightfall came and the winged beasts swooped from the sky, catching men and women in their angry grasps, and swooping off for interrogation and torture that she could truly reflect on how much she hated the man that she once loved.

A beastly man, self centered, impious. A soul she had once thought to be the world's strongest was, in truth, behind his title, a coward among men.

* * *

Shrieks echoed against the walls as the sound of bone tearing flesh pierced the ears of the audience within the room. The floor ran red; the once elegant, gray cobblestone was now stained with flecks of brown and pieces of rotting flesh. The chains rattled, clanking angrily as they slid against each other, playing a melodious song of unbridled torment and agony.

"Tell me, Zachariah," said Tiberius, leaning back in his chair, watching as the imprisoned man relaxed against the chains, his arms dangling from the ceiling as his body went limp. "You served Dante for some time. Has your lord ever gone astray?"

"No, Elder," cried the human, his lips red with blood.

"You know of Serena? The human heretic that is pregnant with a monstrosity?"

"Yes, Elder."

"You have seen her in your guild? Walking around, flaunting her belly as you lay here in chains, amidst agony."

"Yes, Elder."

"Have you spoken to her, yourself?"

"No, my Lord, she speaks to no one."

"No one at all?"

"Only her doctor, my Lord."

Tiberius smirked. These public floggings had gone on long enough. He tired of the wasting of such precious, delicious human blood. The sighted of it only aroused his hunger and brought out the demon within him. He wanted the name of the traitorous man who had sullied himself with her, so that he may be tortured and beheaded. A fate he rightly deserved. "And what is the name of her doctor?"

"Ami, Lord."

"Ami? Has she become close with this Ami?"

"Yes, my Lord. They meet weekly along with a woman named Mina, who is said also to be like Serena."

"You mean a Heretic."

"Yes, my Lord. She has a natural gift of healing."

"I see." Tiberius leaned back in his chair, his eyes falling upon the empty seat beside him, the designated place for the king, who at the moment was nowhere to be found.

Darien never had a taste for such things. He called their practices coldhearted and barbaric. But in light of progress, their _means_, were quite successful. Zacariah was talking; Serena had two possible confidants that perhaps knew the father of her child. Soon the interrogations would be over, the culprit killed and order would be restored to their planet.

It was only a matter of time before _he_ was found, and when that time came, he would indeed beg for death.

* * *

"I brought herbs for you today," said the brunette, placing a basket of fruit and fauna down on the table near the comfortable sofa that sat within the small room. "They should help with the nausea."

Serena eyed the brunette wearily; her figure leaning against the wall, a protective hand guarding her belly. "Why are you here, Raye?"

Her face went blank; she looked almost hurt by Serena's question. "You know why I'm here." Her tone was soft, placating.

"I'm not going to tell on your precious brother. You already threatened me into not doing so."

Raye sighed. "I didn't threaten you Serena. I begged you. Despite what you may think of him, he is my brother, and a good man. This is hurting him as much as it is you."

"I can't believe he told you."

"I could hear him crying from my chambers." Raye looked down at her hands, recalling the night that her mind picked up on her brother's pain. It was so strong, swift, all consuming. Truthfully, Darien hadn't been the same since Serena left. It seemed as though he were sinking into madness, drowning in his own sorrow, his body thrashed and torn by agony of the mind.

"I don't believe you. And either way it doesn't matter. He brought this upon himself."

"Serena, there are things you don't understand. He's just trying to do what's best! You're lucky they didn't flog you that night or worse."

Serena remained quiet, staring at the brunette, brown eyes meeting blue. Raye looked so sad, so desperate to make her blonde counterpart understand just what this was doing to her brother. "You should go," said Serena, walking towards the door and gesturing for Raye to follow.

"Please don't be like this. This is really what's best. You don't know what thing inside of you really is. This has never happened before."

"That _thing_ inside of me is my baby and it could come out purple for all I care. Just because something is different doesn't mean it deserves to die!"

"How could you say that? Serena you of all people should know what happens when you're different. Your parents were murdered; you spend your whole life running from other humans."

"Yes, I spent my whole life running from people like you. People with infinite power, who lack the bravery to make change. The point of the king is to be the voice of his people, to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves and yet he condemned a woman he supposedly loved and his own child. He is no king and you are no princess, you are cowards and fools." Serena closed her eyes trying to still the anger within her. Recently it seemed almost impossible for her rage not to take over. Some nights she would wake up to trembling walls and shattered windows. "You think I don't know about these interrogations. Your Elders are kidnapping and torturing innocent humans to find out what Darien could have told them himself. But what does it matter Raye, they're not your people. Their just slaves, replaceable and worthless. So why should you care?"

Raye grimaced at her words. Did Serena really think her so callous? In retrospect she didn't blame her. How could she? She had come shortly after Serena's exile to warn her about the man hunt going on. They were questioning both human and Morarian alike. Admittedly, the questioning of the humans was much more brutal, sadistic. Tiberius was the head Elder. He had been around for centuries and his title and experience garnered him almost equal power to the king. More importantly he had served their father, and his father before him. Tiberius had reared them upon her father's death. They were family.

"Think what you must of me," Raye said, rising to her feet and pulling on the hood of her cloak. "But forgive my brother. He loves you and he is heart sick with it. You, Serena, are not the only one who is suffering."

Serena smirked, her eyes flashing at Raye dangerously, her hand coming to her stomach again. "You do not know suffering, Raye, but you will. The day you take my baby away from me is the day you're world is plagued with death. You will all suffer the way I have suffered. No one will be spared. Not even your brother."

Quickly Serena reached toward Raye, forcing her outside the small room and slamming the door behind her. She collapsed against the door, her body heaving great sobs as she slid down the wood onto the ground. This hatred was taking over her mind and whatever it was that made her different from others was growing stronger. This hatred would drive her mad.

* * *

The room was dark, the sickly sweet smell of blood permeating the air. The silence was poignant and steep, the gentle crackling of wood in the fireplace the only sound audible in the room. There he sat, his back resting against the chair, the soft velvet comfortable against his skin. The goblet, golden and jeweled, rested idly in his right hand, his left, caressing the stubble across his chin.

He brought the cup to his lips, the warm liquid thick and rich. It flooded his mouth, swirling against his tongue, trickling down his throat, easing downward until it brought every vein, every pore to life. It was like this, every time he had fresh blood. Before he would be parched, a dying plant in an arid desert until sweet juice filled his veins with strength and virility.

He leaned back, satiated; his eyes closed his mouth slightly open, utter satisfaction filling him. He heard her footsteps as she approached. Her heart was heavy and her thoughts distracted. He waited quietly as she pushed the door open, delicate nails pressing against the wood. She entered softly, shutting it behind her and leaning heavily against the ornate structure.

"Did you see her?" he asked, this throat dry despite his recent meal.

"Yes."

He remained facing the grate, the glow of the embers dancing beneath dark pupils, heavy and forlorn. "And? How is she?"

Raye laughed, a deep laugh, dark, daunting. "She is unforgiving." She heard him sigh. "How did you expect her to be?"

"Is she safe?"

"Her guards have been watching her continuously. And, yes, Darien, she is unaware that you are having her watched. Those men could be killed for this. I think Tiberius wants something bad to happen to her. Why do you think he's picking off innocent humans who know nothing and torturing them?"

"I know. That is why you must continue to visit. I cannot do it myself Raye." He closed his eyes.

"Maybe you should. She's completely lost her mind. She may do something irrational."

He chuckled. "Irrational? We're going to kill her child, Raye. I don't think her behavior would be irrational. It would fitting, it would be justice."

"It's your child too."

"I know," he said, rising from his chair to face her. She hadn't seen him since last evening. Was it possible that he looked worse? She glanced down toward his hand, her eyes widening at the charred flesh that had peeled away so thoroughly that bone was peeking through.

"What happened to you?" she asked, rushing towards him.

"I wanted a taste." He said, puffy eyes downcast, starring at his healing appendage.

"A taste of what?"

"The sunlight. Her pain. I wanted to know what it felt like to hurt so much."

Raye sighed heavily. He was back to torturing himself. Just two days ago she had walked in on him gripping a hot poker from the grate until the skin practically melted from his hands. She remembered the smell of roasting flesh. The mere memory of it caused her insides to squirm.

"You can't keep doing this. Wallowing in self pity isn't going to change what happened, what will happen! You're still the king, your people need you."

Darien remained quiet, his eyes vacant, his mind empty. "They flogged seven humans today."

"I know." Raye's voice was small.

"When did I become a monster, Raye?"

Her face fell. She quickly rushed to her brother, gripping his good hand with her own. "You are no monster!"

"I'm hiding in my study, letting others pay for my sins with their blood. Tiberius will slay the humans before this is over and I am doing nothing to stop him."

"If you give yourself up he will exile you! He will move the council to appoint himself king. Deep in your heart you must know this!"

"He is an Elder, he cannot be of two thrones, Raye."

"Then who will take your place? The council thinks I am too young. Who would you rather have? Dante, Nicolae? They are lecherous fools! You are doing what's best Darien. Please, I have lost everyone, I cannot lose my brother too."

He looked at her, his eyes full of pity. If he were to do what was right and good, if her were to tell the council of his sins they would surely banish him to another planet and he would never he his dear sister again and Tiberius would begin another reign of terror against the humans that had not been seen since the days of Malachi, his great grandfather.

But could he choose himself when so many were suffering? Suffering because of his weakness? Suffering because of his love for her?

* * *

"We could be killed for this you know. Plotting against the throne," whispered Mina, putting on Serena's robe and helping her into her shoes.

"Don't you want revenge? They killed your mother!" cried Serena, gathering her hair into a loose ponytail and turning to her companion.

"We don't know that," the blonde replied, her hands shaking.

Serena frowned. "I was on the transport with Adelaine and we were both there the night of the hunt. I was the only one who made it out of that enclave. You must know this. They brutally hunted her, the way they have done so many others. And they are kidnapping innocent men in the name of justice. It must be stopped."

"Stopped, yes, but this? Serena it's dangerous for you and your baby. Not to mention, treason against the king and murder!"

"My baby cannot be saved. But her death will not be in vain."

"She would have been beautiful," Mina said, distractedly her eyes falling upon the window, watching as a group of small children played tag in the courtyard.

"Yes, but is not her time. Please Mina," she said, walking toward the blonde and entwining their fingers. "We can stop this, together. I won't involve you. I just need you to give me her name."

"You should not get involved with her. She is dangerous."

"So am I."

Mina sighed. Looking from the children to Serena. Her friend was right; they deserved more than a lifetime of captivity. Her mother deserved to die a noble, comfortable woman; not as a meal.

"She is a Heretic and a Divinator and her hiding place lies somewhere within the Caladanian woods. I do not know exactly where to find her and getting out of the guild will be almost impossible. There are soldiers at every opening."

"Not to mention the soldiers that Darien has watching me."

"Watching you? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there are rumors that a blacksmith in the village knows of a secret path underground. It's underneath the courthouse."

"Which used to be Darien's house. I have been there before."

"Lita is her name, you will find her in the east wing. She can be very…difficult and crude, although I doubt she would attack a pregnant woman. You must talk to Lita first, find the path and then we will find a way to shake your guards. After which we will venture into the forest together and find the Divinator."

"And her name?" asked Serena, wrapping her day cloak around her shoulders.

"Her name is Nehelania."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Moriari

Chapter 12

A/N: So the plotting begins…all I have to say is, it's always darkest before dawn. And don't worry, Darien and Serena will be reunited sooner than you think. As always, please review.

* * *

The fog was dense at her feet, cloudy winds and morning dew swirling around her toes as she trudged through the grass, the yellow hue of early morning leading her path. It was just before dawn when she left the sleeping city behind and began her trek to the edges of the town. She tugged on the hood of her cloak, the snow colored lace rubbing against her cheek. In the distance she could see the small hut, black letters scrawled into the hutch of the house, smoke from the hatch painting the sky a murky grey. Serena pulled tighter on the cloak, the morning air blowing gently against her person as she reached for the door and knocked once, twice, three times.

She strained her ear against the silence, listening as padded footsteps neared the door and stopped. She looked down waiting for the door to move, and when it did, she almost recoiled from the force at which the barrier was pulled open. Towering above her were the stormy brown eyes of a woman in her late twenties, who with one hand was grasping her tattered tunic around her taut body; the other was clutching a bejeweled sword.

The brunette surveyed her for a moment, her eyes falling from her face to the small bump of her belly and back to her eyes again. "I wondered when _you _would show up. Mina said I should wait for you. It's been nearly a month," she said, grabbing the smaller woman by the wrist and pulling her into the small hut.

The door shut with a thud behind her and Serena coughed as the smell of burning wood and metal pervaded her sense of smell. "What took you so long?" asked the brunette, tossing her long plait behind her head and resting the sword against a nearby wall.

Serena sighed loudly. "I didn't expect it to be so difficult to get rid of my guards. I had to wait for Ami to prepare a sleeping potion to put into their flasks."

Lita laughed. "Mina distract them for you?"

Serena nodded. "She can be quite…distracting."

"The guards can only move by night, it should have been easy for you to rid yourself of them quickly."

The blonde smiled grimly. "Just because they walk by night does not mean they do no watch me during daylight. They must be covered by the shadow of darkness. But they do not always sleep during the day."

The brunette looked thoughtful. "I'm Lita, by the way." She thrust out her hand; it was covered in black soot. Serena smiled brightly before returning the gesture. "So tell me, why exactly are you so eager to visit Nehelania? She's not very keen on company, you know."

"I've heard. Ami thinks this is a horrible idea."

"You tend to do silly things when you're desperate." Lita shrugged."I'm sure the hormones aren't exactly helping you think rationally."

Serena frowned. "I am thinking _quite_ rationally," she snapped. "I didn't come here for you to judge me."

Lita quickly held her hands up in surrender. "Calm down, blondie. No one's judging anybody, 'specially not me." The brunette paused. "Getting out of the city isn't going to be easy and to tell you the truth, I don't quite know where Nehelania lives, or even if she's still alive."

"Why wouldn't she be alive?" Serena asked, perturbed. She wasn't sure if she liked this Lita. Mina _had_ warned her that the woman was rough around the edges, but she didn't mention that she was giant, sarcastic and a bit scary.

Lita chuckled. "She's got to be nearing what, ninety-five, one hundred years old? She arrived on this planet long before more than one sun emerged. Funny thing is, were not even sure if she's from Earth. There's so much myth and legend surrounding her name, nobody actually knows where she came from."

Serena shrugged. "I don't care where she's from. I just want her help."

The brunette frowned. "Her help comes with a price. Nothing comes for free you know, Serena. Are you willing to pay her high price for revenge?"

"And what will she ask of me? My life? That is already forfeit Lita, as you well know. I didn't come here asking for your advice. I just need you to help me out of the city."

"Why should I?"

"Because I will do whatever it takes to overthrow this kingdom, and give every human the freedom she deserves."

"Even at the price of your soul, Serena?" Lita watched as the blonde hesitated then nodded fervently. The older woman sighed. "Fine, then. There is secret passage beneath the seat of the high council. It will lead you into the heart of the forest. It is said that Nehelania used to live in a small cave beneath a withering Oak, somewhere south of here. The forest is full of beasts, Serena, I would not go in there alone if I were you."

"I appreciate your concern," Serena said raising her hand to the brunette. "But I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Instantly her fingers sparked a blue flame that danced against the fingertips of her hand before engulfing her arm in blue light. Lita could feel the heat of the magical fire against her breast even from the distance she was standing. Quickly Serena closed her hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame until it was nothing but a willowy wisp of smoke.

"I have never seen a Heretic produce power that was so…tangible."

Serena smirked before tapping her belly. "This pregnancy has changed me in more ways than you can imagine. These powers within me, they grow stronger every day."

Excitement danced behind Lita's honey colored eyes. "Then perhaps you are the savior we have been looking for. Come back tomorrow, at the same time. I will escort you to the chamber myself."

The blonde smiled happily before hooding her head with the cloak, her hair almost as white as the pristine material. Lita watched as she readied herself to leave and finally stepped forward towards her sword, grabbed the gilded weapon and led her fellow human toward the door.

"Serena," she said, grabbing the girls arm and waiting until the blonde turned to face her. "Be prepared, tonight there will be bloodshed."

The younger woman nodded, her face stoic yet resolute. "I am ready."

* * *

"Did you go to her today, Raye?" asked Darien, looking up from the sallow parchment, tired eyes squinting despite the darkness of the room.

"Yes," Raye said, placing the basket of herbs and jam that she had taken for the blonde down onto the empty table. "And she was not there."

He shot her a questioning look. "How long did you wait?"

"Nearly an hour," said Raye, resting against the red velvet chaise lounge, her bottom sinking into the soft fabric comfortably. The brunette sat quietly, staring at her brother with hidden suspicion. "So I trust you have not heard about what happened to Serena's guards."

He frowned and leaned back into his chair, the crackling of the fire in the grate loud in the silent room. "No, I haven't."

"Word is, several humans found a group of men, brandishing the king's shield, incapacitated behind the porch of their quarters this morning. In fact, I heard the humans speaking about how they saw a young woman with long blonde hair approach the men shortly before sunrise, a basket of flowers in her hand. Shortly after, the men fell asleep and have not yet woken."

"Were they caught in the light?" Darien asked, panic laced in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, the awning of the porch protected them from direct sunlight. For now. Hopefully they will wake by morning, or the position of the suns may change and kill them."

"You left them there?" he asked, his voice rising. "Raye they could be kille-"

"Darien they are already as good as dead. Your love for her has blinded you, my brother. The humans know there are guards hiding in secrecy in the village near the human prisoner who is with child. What suspicious would have arisen, if I, the crowned princess, ran to the rescue of these men." She paused. "Darien this will not stay secret forever. I fear for you, for her, for everyone involved. She is plotting something."

"Plotting?" He turned his head away. "What could she possibly be plotting? She is in a foreign world and nearly five months pregnant, Raye."

"She is also angry, Darien," she said, raising from the couch and walking toward him. "There is a strange glimmer in her eye. She is desperate and full of hatred…I cannot say exactly why but I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is coming upon us."

The young King looked away from his sister, his mind aching from deep thought, from inner turmoil. The thought that she was planning and plotting against him, it hurt his heart in a way that he would never forget. Could he truly blame her for her actions? No. She had every right to want to hurt him…their…her child was going to face execution soon enough because of his lust for her. Part of him however, refused to find truth in Raye's words. Despite her anger, deep down inside, he knew she loved him.

"What will you do about this?"

His expression was blank. "I will sit back and do nothing."

Raye frowned, her lips parting. "Fine, then you will sit back and watch your city fall to ruins."

* * *

Lita gasped, her hand shaking as hot blood dripped from the hilt of her sword onto her hands, coating her wrist in a warm stew of life blood and punctured innards. Quickly she pulled the sword from the corpse, raised it above her and sliced the head of the sputtering victim clean off his body.

Serena gasped, covering her mouth as the head of the fallen soldier tumbled to a spot beneath her, wide, dead eyes still full of shock and torturous anguish.

"Don't look surprised," said Lita, staring at the younger woman. "I told you there would be bloodshed tonight. All in the name of your little revolution."

Serena licked her lips, trying to remind herself that even though these Moriarians looked like men, their meat suit only hid the demon that lay beneath the flesh. "We must continue."

Lita turned to her and nodded before wiping the sword on the hem of her tunic and tucking it into the holster at her side.

The blonde surveyed the cadaver for a moment before stepping over the body, already stiff from the swift beginnings of rigor mortis, and followed the brunette down the dimly lit hallway. There was a moment of silence, of Serena digging into the recesses of her mind as they stepped in pace, listening for the sound of bodies about, zeroing in on the waves of their minds with her gifts. They were a deadly duo together, her and Lita, wild with fury, alert with awareness. Just as Serena could sense the Moriarians and strike before they could even sense her presence, Lita was strong and swift with her blade, the steel strength of judgment tearing through their flesh as though it were as weak and frail as dried stems of wheat.

They had been traveling like this, the two of them, for nearly half an hour. Almost a dozen corpses later, they were standing in the circular court room, the looming, empty chair of the high council resting haughtily above them.

"Round the tables, hidden beneath a rug you will find a door. I'm sure with your _gifts_ it will be easy for you to manipulate the lock. Enter in and continue until you're emptied into the forest. From this point on, you are on your own."

Serena nodded. "How did you know about this secret passage, Lita?"

"I supply the soldiers with their weapons," Lita said, handing the gilded sword to the blonde who studied it carefully. "I hear things while I'm among them. This is a soldier's blade, carved from the finest steel made in the metal yard. It was given to me illegally through a common friend. It has the carvings of a warrior upon it. The fringe upon the blade causes the skin to peel and cauterize upon on impact, a signature wound of the warriors. It is the reason why I used this sword tonight."

"It is the mark of a soldier. You want them to believe this massacre was done by their own hand?"

Lita smiled. "It will distract them for a while. Humans are not able to wield such magnificence and cannot get access to the metal yard. They will investigate treason within their own ranks-"

"And by the time they find the truth I will have succeeded."

Lita smirked. "Don't be so sure of yourself. This is all contingent upon Nehelania actually existing."

"She does exist. And I _will_ find her," she said, resting her hand against the metal lock and infusing it with power until it shattered. She pulled the door open and peered down over the winding staircase. She took one last glance at Lita before stepping into the dark cavern and closing the door behind her.

The brunette sighed loudly, staring at the chair of the high council before turning to leave.

_God speed, Serena. You are the only one who can set us free._

* * *

She could hear howling in the distance, a painful yelping, a ferocious growl. She rested a steady hand against her belly, the other tightened around the black hood of her cloak as she walked deeper into the confines of the tree ridden forest. Sunlight was pouring through the trees, illuminating remaining footprints of bovine and lupine creature upon the ground, staining the crushed velvet of her cloak a woodsy green. The air was thick with pine and the crunching and rustling leaves played a distant melody as she walked deeper into the woods.

She made a left at a large tree, ridden with bird's nests and buzzing hornets and made a right at a large clearing in the ground. Her feet seemed to be leading themselves as she took a careful path through the foliage. Nehelania was alive; somehow she could _feel_ her, guiding her footsteps through the narrow openings in the ground that was thick with a blanket of multicolored leaves. She continued walking quietly, enjoying the calm Serenity of nature around her. The breeze was blowing her direction, the tree limbs bending and guiding her, moss recoiling as _something _cleared the path beneath her.

Blinking slowly she stopped at the sight before, her eyes falling onto the wretched Oak tree, withered with age and black with smoke that sat perched precariously just above the mouth of the cave. The fissure itself was bereft with dead moss and the ground beneath it was littered with what Serena mused to be animal bones. Resolutely she pressed on, trudging into the cave, gasping as the cover of darkness neared as the mouth of the cave swallowed her body whole.

Her feet crunched against the ground, hard calcium breaking and twisting beneath her boots. There were strange carvings on the wall, images, figurines, stars…the grotto was mostly dark except for the small amount of light being released by the flickering torches that were tilted against the stone walls. She walked deeper into the cavern, the air becoming thick with musk and the smell of decay, hot with raw earth and age. She brought the sleeve of her cloak to her nose, attempting to block the putrid smell from dizzying her mind.

Slowly the pathway emptied her into a large stone room which served as a glorious atrium filled with nothing other mirrors…mirrors and glass for miles…gilded mirrors, broken reflection pools, glass surfaces. They reflected the light in the eeriest of ways. An unyielding glow bathing the room in fluorescent light. Serena moved to edge deeper into the room, when the feeling of a gnarled hand grabbed at her neck and spun her around with excessive force.

Her mouth opened in horror as her eyes met the droopy, watering, dark blue almost purple eyes of her counterpart. Her body leaned and backed away from the figure that looked at her humorously, her toothless grin even more frightening with the lights that bounced off her body.

Serena thought that this woman might have been beautiful once upon a time, before hatred and age marred her face, but now she looked like a vicious demon, hands out and eyes wide as she stared at her. Her skin was grey and sunken, deep etches of peeled flesh splashed randomly across her face. Splotches of dark bruises marred her wrists and the bones of her ribs protruded from her chest so profoundly that the confines of her tattered gown clung more to her bones than her curves.

The woman didn't move, only watched as the blonde continued backing away until she found herself resting against a floor length mirror. Her hands gripped the glass as her feet pressed her further into the smooth surface.

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice was deep and raspy, the sound itself was enough to make Serena want to wretch. It was piercing and painful.

"You don't know who I am."

The woman smiled another toothless grin. "Don't I? I know as much about you as you know of me. As you have been searching for me, I have been calling to you. What do you think led you to place that no others can find? Did you think that coincidence? Providence? You of all people should know that nothing happens here by chance, not the new relationship between your friends, or the little girl growing, wriggling in your womb. I have dreamt of you, girl. For you shall be my revenge."

Serena stiffened. "Your revenge." Her eyes narrowed, bravery finally finding her. "How can I avenge you when I cannot avenge myself?" She paused. "Are you the woman I have been looking for? The sorceress named Nehelania?"

"I am she. And I am no sorceress, child. I am just like you, bereft with hatred and anger, years of solace and torture riding me like a whore rides a courtier."

"We are nothing alike."

Nehelania smirked. "Maybe not yet, but you will be. Sooner than you think."

"How so?" asked Serena, her eyes following the languid movements of the woman that was moving slothfully toward a golden desk covered in a velvet cloth.

"We all sin, child. But there are some sins, that tear and rip the soul, until the spirit is no more, until it is charred and violated, until guilt and anger have raped you raw. Until there is nothing else but a shell of cause and consequence, of right and reason." She fingered the cloth on the table. "If you do what must be done, out of vengeance and spite, you will surely become a monster. _Can_ you do what must be done? For the greater good?"

The young mother thought quietly, looking down to her protruding belly. "As your King has made a choice to bury me in the woods and forsake the life that we have created, I have chosen to bear this burden of revenge upon myself. I will do whatever you ask me to do."

"Whatever I ask?"

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you ask that will punish those who have wronged me, Tiberius, Dante, Nicolae, Jayeden, and Joshua, and the council, those who have hunted humans like cattle, those who have ripped through human flesh."

"And what about your precious King?"

"He is the problem, not the solution."

"Are you so sure?"

"I have not been convinced otherwise."

"Sometimes my dear, agony of the mind can be far more painful than physical hurt. Have you considered that you may not be the only one who is troubled by all of this?"

"Troubled by his own actions, beaten down by his own guilt. I have no remorse for him. It was our choices that brought us here and his decision to embrace cowardice instead of bearing arms to fight for our child that has brought me here, with you."

Nehelania smiled sadly. She had given the girl a choice, and now she would have to deal with its consequence. A decision such as this could not be her doing. Even in cunning and deception there were rules and the old woman had lived long enough to know to follow them. "Good, child, them come and see what gifts I have for you."

Serena neared the woman carefully her eyes widening as the she pulled the cover off the table, revealing a dagger, a vial and a bag full of white powder.

"This is what you offer me? These are the tools of the great Nehelania…a knife, a tube and fairy dust."

"Fairy dust that blinds your enemy, a dagger forged long ago, carved into it a poison so rich that it binds even the most powerful Moriarian into a physical state of paralysis, and vial controlled by the mind of its bearer that can be hidden and brought to fruition at will. This is not child's play; they are ancient gifts from an ancient time. And they are my gift to you."

Serena paused. "There is only one dagger, meant for one person. I want them all to fear the way we humans have feared, to feel hunger, to feel fatigue, to feel as weak and helpless as I do now."

"But you do not wish to kill them." Serena shook her head.

"So there is still some light in your soul. Trust me my dear, when you have suffered through the agony of labor only for your child to be torn from tired hands, when you have heard the screams of your infant as they poke and prod her until her skin is no more, until you have smelled the odor of her burnt flesh, you will wish them dead. Have you not wondered how they will kill your baby?" asked Nehelania, her eyes innocent. "Purity by fire, child. They will burn your baby alive. And your humans will continue to suffer, to be born into slavery, to die in slavery. You can stop this. You must make a choice."

"What must I do?"

"Find your King, blind him with the dust, thrust the dagger just below where his heart would be. And bleed him," she said simply, letting the dagger rest idly within her hand. "Bleed him until the vile is full. And keep it until your child is born. Do not open it, do not flaunt it, hide it within you until the time is right." The woman stepped forward and pressed the vial into her hands. Serena gasped as the stone carvings burned upon her flesh and disappeared. "This magic is a part of you now. You will know what to do when the time comes."

"And how will I get to him?" Serena asked, looking at the vile and dagger that rested in each hand.

"My dear," Nehelania said, "he will come to you."

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Moriari

Chapter 13

A/N: Hey y'all, it's been about a month of so…I know. But I'm moving and have been really busy with packing and work…sorry about the delay. Hopefully Darien will sort of redeem himself in this chapter. Enjoy and as always, please review.

* * *

She laid in wait, the brisk air of the night licking and blowing at her toes. Her body melted into the soothing comforts of the feathery mattress beneath her, thin fingers gripping at the sheets that rested loosely against her bosom. It had been nearly three days since her meeting with Nehelania and she had not slept. From the corner of her eye she could see the light of the dagger flickering before the fire that crackled happily in the grate. If she listened hard enough, she could hear it speaking to her, telling her to do terrible things.

Serena blinked rapidly, her dry tongue protruding from her mouth to lick the parched, flaky skin that peeled from her lips. She looked to the wall mounted clock and watched the long hand creep closer towards the west of the faceplate. It was nearly one in the morning and sleep had not yet claimed her. She closed her eyes and brought the sheet to the tips of her chin, one hand clutching at the pillow the other coming to rest against her beating heart. She shut her eyes tight; pressing the lids together until it was nearly painful, casting away the voices in her head, trying to force her body to succumb to the will of sleep.

The sound of footsteps startled her from her forced slumber, heavy boots tiptoeing against creaking lumber; the slam of a door, the rustle of the leaves against the window. Serena rose from the bed slowly, eyes widening and straining in the lowlight. She turned her head towards the wooden door, clutching the sheet to her body, listening with her mind.

She swung her legs over the bed in one fluid motion and rose to her feet, her blue eyes staring widely at the barrier that kept the intruder from her person. She backed away slowly, a pale arm outstretched before her, fingertips alight with power, ready to strike.

Suddenly the door burst open with ample force, the metal hinges bursting, bits of fractured wood splintering and exploding into falling bits of amber and dust. She shielded her eyes from the spray, her hands coming to cover her face, the azure show of power disappearing from her hands as she coughed and sputtered, her legs tripping over books and clothing that lay scattered against the floor.

She careened backwards, her heavy body bending as she fell towards the ground. Maternal instinct led her hand to her stomach, her motions set on protecting her child from injury as she fell. Tensing her limbs she braced for impact, for discomfort and terrible pain and yet, felt nothing. Nothing but the grip of lithe fingers encircling her wrist and a strong hand pressed against the arch of her back. She gasped, the intake of air short, sharp and painful.

She blinked rapidly, looking up as the dust settled, looking into the dark blue eyes of the man that had plagued her thoughts for the last few months.

Nehelania was right. _He will come to you._

Her body twitched, shock being slowly replaced by respite and then anger. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice deep and sorrowful. Had he always sounded like that? Pained and weak?

He righted her, pressed her body upwards until she was standing on her own, his fingers still claiming her wrist, his hand still strong on her back. He looked down into her eyes, wide with surprise and chagrin. His gaze swooped down to her belly, the small curve, the tomb of her resting child protruding from beneath the fragile fabric that covered her. She stood their quietly erect as he watched her, his free hand nearing her stomach shakily until fingertips brushed against the tender skin, until his palm rested on the roundest of curves.

She stood there for a moment, watching his broad hand rest against her abdomen before fiery thoughts of rage consumed her. How dare he? _How dare he?_ The sound of her rage echoed in her mind like the screech of a Valkyrie encircling its prey.

She nudged his hands away, twisted her arm backwards and slapped him with all her might. He recoiled slightly, his face popping to the side, his eyes enlarging like white saucers bedazzled with flecks of blue.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice strong and angry. _Good. Strong and angry was good. It was better than broken._

He frowned at her. "Why am I here? It's been months…I…I've heard rumors-"

"Raye reporting back to you I see?" she asked, knowing the answer before the question even fully left her lips. "She's not a very good spy, Darien. Having her openly come to see me? Not every smart on your account."

"She wasn't spying on you," he said. "She was looking after to you, making sure no one hurt you. Human or otherwise."

"How kind of you. Well as you can see I've gotten nice and fat. Just around ready to give my daughter up to you and your _people."_

He paused. "Daughter?"

"Yes, Darien it's a girl, congratulations. You'll be a father for all but what, a few seconds before you burn our daughter alive?"

He frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Purity by fire."

Darien grimaced, his eyebrows stitching together in thought. "Where did you go?"

She crossed her arms. "Go? What makes you think I went anywhere?"

"Don't play me for a fool Serena. I know everything that goes on in this kingdom by word of Raye or otherwise. You subdued my men and killed several others, now where the hell did you go?" he yelled.

Serena smirked. "So there is a king still in there somewhere. I thought he disappeared the moment the council blew off your testicles the night that they sentenced me and my baby."

He walked toward her, his hand digging into her elbow. "What the hell is wrong with you? You act like this is a walk in the fucking park for me."

"I'm so sorry Darien, I forgot this is all about you! You, alone, five months pregnant, sick most mornings, awake most nights, feeling your baby girl moving inside of you and knowing, _knowing_ that you will never get the chance to hold her, to love her, to see her smile at you!" Her resolve broke, the strength and anger that was egging on her plan wilting at every word that flew from her lips. She looked down to the ground, blinking the tears away, balling her hands into fist, trying with all her might to muster up an ounce of the fierce sense of vengeance that had been stirring within her. Yet, deep inside, she found nothing, nothing but fear and pain and grief.

A single tear, crystal and clear, crept over her bottom eyelid and painted her pale face with one pallid streak that dropped to the ground and stayed there, lingered, before disappearing into the cherry wood planks.

He grabbed her then, pulled her into his arms, her stomach pressing into his abdomen, her sadness, an array of hiccups and tears burning into his mind like a branding iron, singeing its mark onto his soul. This would be a moment in his life that he would never forget.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

_Sorry_. That didn't mean anything to her, not a god damn thing. Sorry wasn't going to stop her baby's destiny; sorry wasn't going to stop the madness in her mind. She grinned vapidly against him, held out her hand and summoned with her thoughts the small bag of fairy dust that lay staring back at her from the mantle of the fireplace.

It settled against her hand, the crushed velvet soft and comforting. She closed her eyes and listened as the wind blew to her a message. Upon the tips of the cool breeze she could hear it: _into the fire._

She stiffened as he moved from her, his hands coming to wipe the tear stain from her cheek. He looked beside him, and saw the small sack resting in her hand. He looked to it and then to her. "What is that?"

She smiled up at him and said nothing, before tossing the bag into the fire and watching with hollow eyes at it burst from heat and drenched the room in a silvery mist, flecks of glitter dancing in the moonlight. She looked to Darien, who stood still for a moment before his body went rigid, eyes faded to white and he fell, fell to the ground with the loudest thud, his body careening backwards with such weight and force that he bounced slightly off the ground before he settled there, stiff and still and _quiet._

She waited there for a moment, for a signal of life from him and trembled when he didn't move. His eyes, white like snow from a first winter storm, stayed open, staring at her with an emptiness that quickened her heart.

She kneeled beside him, shaky fingers squeezing his pale skin. Her lips quivered…was he? She hadn't…Nehelania had said…

_Calm down, child. He sleeps. Do what you must. Do what I have instructed you to do. You came to find the witch that could provide deliverance. Well you have found her and I am she. Now listen to my words and fulfill your destiny._

Nehelania's voice was strong and loud in her head. With a whimper Serena summoned the knife and vial with her mind. In a flash of light and mist they appeared in her hands, the blade reflecting a luxurious silvery shade, the vial heavy with opulence.

_Do not be afraid…do what you must. For the greater good._

Her hands shook as she raised the blade high into the air, the moonlight dancing off the dagger and illuminating the wall with shadows of scythes wriggling with mild forlorn. She paused for a moment, stared down at the still body of her former lover, closed her eyes and plunged the blade into his chest plate, feeling with her movement, the tearing of bone and flesh. She breathed heavily as he heaved, his body arching off the ground.

Her lips quivered, a single sob jolting through her body as black liquid began to pour from the wound. She cried loudly as she gathered the vial beneath it, slowly letting the fluid bleed into the vial. Her vision was nearly blurred by tears, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest, the beating of it blaring against her ears like the sound of an angry gavel from a condemning judge. Guilty.

_Guilty._

The vial nearly overflowed with his essence and when it filled to the brim she backed away from the body and rested against the wall, capping the bottle and placing it in her dress against her bosom. She sat there solemnly, watching as the dagger withered into a clear form, dissolved and covered Darien's wound in a clear liquid before sealing the cut, mending the shirt and disappearing like a phantom at the sight of daylight.

She sat against wall, her legs tucked against her, her hands resting against her knees, watching as he lay still and rigid against the floor, his body so stiff that it seemed as though he were in the throes of rigor mortis.

The wind blew a comforting breeze against her, as if the hands of god were comforting her in her moment of utter sorrow. Hands of god that she knew belonged to Nehelania.

_What had she done?_

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when she woke. The suns would soon be peaking over the horizon and flood the world with light. She arched her back painfully as her eyes focused against the darkness of the room. The firelight had long burned out and when she raised her head to see before her, her eyes met the eyes of her counterpart who was sitting on the bed across from her, staring at her with a blank expression upon his gorgeous features.

He was looking directly into her eyes, yet his face was passive. She surmised that he was livid and readying himself to attack her when he rose from the bed, turned to the wall and stood there his hands at his side, his hollow eyes staring into the wall. She rose slowly, grabbing onto the stone mantle of the grate for leverage before making her way slowly towards him.

"Darien?" she questioned, standing at his side. He remained silent.

She turned herself, so that her body was parallel to him, stepped so close to him that her breasts were nearly digging into his chest and spoke his name again.

And again he said nothing.

She was about to scream his name when suddenly he embraced her the way he had been before she threw the dust into the fire. He was holding her tightly, his head buried against her neck.

"_I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."_

He let go of her and backed away, sat on the bed and combed his fingers roughly through his tousled locks. She stood in her place, her shoulders raised and tensed, confusion etched into her brow and lips.

"I never meant for this to happen…I never wanted this to happen."He looked up to her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

His gaze fell to her belly again, before looking up at her. "I can't believe it's a girl…she's…I'm so sorry. I feel so irresponsible and stupid. I should have known better, I should have kept you safe, I should have never let it get this far."

Serena watched him wipe the tears from his face and look to the sky. He didn't remember, he didn't remember anything that just happened. How could he not? _How could he not?_

"Say something," he said to Serena who was still staring at him with her mouth agape. "I know you hate me and this planet and you have every right to…I should have never let this happen. I love you, I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything for you. I know I haven't been the man that you fell in love with." He laughed bitterly. "I was too busy being worried about myself to worry about you. But I never wanted…I don't want her to die…I don't want you to get hurt…and I'll do whatever I have to keep you safe. The both of you. I came here tonight to tell you that."

He neared her, cupped her face and pressed his mouth against hers gently. Feeling him kiss her was like cool water on her lips after being imprisoned in the desert of hatred and fear that she had been living in. He had come to beg for her forgiveness tonight and help her and she had betrayed him. She didn't know exactly what she had taken from him…but she knew had betrayed him.

He parted from her swiftly before turning to the door, the loss of his warmth cold and lively against her. "I'll make things right, I promise," he said, looking to her before exiting the bedroom. "I know what I have to do."

She watched as he left, as he rushed from the small cottage, waited as the comforting scent of him vacated the quarters.

She turned to the grate and the small vial sitting idly on the wooden floor and she screamed, screamed until her lungs burned, screamed until her throat felt raw. "NEHELANIA!" she cried, over and over again, the woman's name passing from her lips like a mantra of holy text.

She shrieked grabbing and twisting the nightgown that covered her body. Cried out until her voice was nothing but a raspy falsetto, gripping and clawing at herself until her eyes fell to the mirror and found the eyes of another staring back at her.

"You'll wake the dead," said Nehelania, smirking at her through the mirror.

Serena remained quiet for a moment as she stared at the figure. She looked nothing like the woman she had met in the forest three days ago. This lady, this goddess that was staring back at her was so beautiful, so painfully gorgeous that it made Serena's chest ache just by looking at her. Her hair was like a midnight sky, deep black and never ending, cascading over the heavens like a blanket dark wonder. Her pale skin was smooth, contoured and fresh like a pearl gleaming on the ocean floor, her lips were deep red, plump and soft, luscious and full against her face. Serena had never seen a woman so beautiful in the entirety of her life.

"I was not always the hag that I am now. Age and anger can turn you into the ugliest of things," the woman smiled. "You summoned, my dear?"

"What did you have me do?"

"Now, now," said Nehelania waving a finger at Serena. "You came to me remember. Lest we forget. This was all your doing."

"What did I do to him?"

"Nothing a few days of rest won't solve."

"He came to apologize to me. To tell me he would fix things and I…I…"

"You what, dear? Put him in a deep sleep, drained some of his life force and erased his memory of it? He seemed fine to me…and the best part of it is he won't remember a thing. He'll be tired and achy, but he'll recover from it and will never ever know that you were the reason for his…discomfort."

"What did I take from him?"

"Something that he doesn't even know is gone."

"What's in that vial?"

Nehelania smiled. "Energy. Power…power from the strongest Morarian from this planet. You've never seen your king in battle. He could decide the fate of this universe with the flip of a coin. An unbridled power that is only bestowed upon the king. Darien has exercised control over that power, because he has seen what it can do to the thoughts and whims of men. There was a time when this planet was worse off than it is now. Your king may be a lot of things but a tyrant, he is not. There have been others before him that made what the humans are enduring seem like child's play. But now, Serena, you have that power and when the time is right, you will use it against them. Against them all. Your king will survive the night's ordeal and you will have a weapon within you that your fellow humans have never seen. You have divine judgment in the palm of your hand Serena. And with it, you will bring hellfire from the sky and it will burn the bones of all who have wronged you."

* * *

Darien fixed the fastening of his cloak against his neck before smoothing a strand of hair from his forehead. He gripped his chest gently, slight discomfort emanating from beneath skin. He surmised it was from his trepidation of what was to come tonight. He had called a council meeting with the Elders and all the people of the court. He could only resolve to squash the anxiety that was running rampant through him. Serena deserved better than what she was given and so did his daughter.

He smiled at the thought. He wondered what she would look like and if he would even ever have the chance to hold her. After tonight, his fate would be unknown. He was not sure if his actions would change the course of the future, but perhaps they would give him a chance to make things right with Serena, no matter what his fate.

He breathed deeply before exiting his bedroom, trekking down the long and solemn hallways of his dimly lit castle towards Council Chambers, towards his fate.

He pressed open the doors swiftly, his head held high, his stance regal, his gaze unyielding. He was still the King after all, and if only for a moment more, he could act the part.

The court bowed to him and remained so until he took his seat on the highest throne beside Tiberius, who eyed him curiously. Just why had the King called this impromptu gathering? They would all soon find out.

The room settled, council man and woman alike turning their attention to their beloved young King as he rose to his feet before him. His eyes fell onto his sister, who was staring at him with a pleading look in her eye.

_Do not do this Darien, please._

He smiled sadly at her. _I have no choice._

He looked to his audience. "I have called you here today, fine and noble people of this great planet, to inform you that the call to find the father of the Heretics child shall be halted immediately."

The room burst into a cacophony of outrage and murmurings all spurned on by the loudest voice of all, Tiberius.

"How can you ask this of us? This fool who impregnated her has threatened the purity of our race with notions of a bastard child. We _will_ continue this search Darien, the council will _not_ heed your word. Our laws prevent-"

"You will call off the search because I have found the man that has threatened the _purity_ of our great race."

Tiberius gasped, his body alight with excitement. "You know the man who has betrayed of people?"

"Yes, Tiberius, I know him well. For I am he."


	14. Chapter 14

Moriari

Chapter 14

* * *

A/n: Surprise! I actually finished this story this weekend today got around to editing it. I will be posting the remaining chapters every day once I do final retouches. There will be around two chapters after this. I can't believe I finally finished writing this! Enjoy and review if you have time time!

* * *

He faced the ground as he waited, his eyes never leaving the cobblestone grooves that had been painstakingly etched into the smooth surface. The wails and cries of superfluous anger, of shock and despair rung painfully in his ears yet he made no cause for himself, answered no questions and bared the brunt of the bitter crowd with a silent yet proud disposition. His body was twitching with fear of the unknown; fear for himself, for his sister, but mostly fear for the woman that he loved and their daughter. His admission might change nothing for them.

Darien's gaze rose slightly as Tiberius came to crouch before him, his angry orbs tearing into him as he watched the now silent king.

"Whomever you're protecting-"

"I am protecting no one, Tiberius."

The elder shook with anger, the features of his pale face writhing and twisting until anger radiated from him. "I hardly believe that you would destroy your family's name, the very essence of this planet, the very nature of our people over some little whore from Earth!"

"I would watch how you speak of her."

Tiberius' eyes widened. "You insolent fool," he whispered. "Just because you are king, does not mean that you are above the law, Darien."

The young king chuckled. "Of course I am aware of this, Tiberius. Why do you think it took so long for me to come forward?"

"This is no laughing matter. I am bound by the laws-"

"I am not asking for mercy for myself; I am asking for mercy for my child and for the woman that carries it."

Tiberius frowned but said nothing. Slowly he thrust his robes behind him before turning to the council. Upon his gaze they silenced, a heavy quietness coming over the room; the air was cool and crisp, thick with tension and apprehension.

"I have lived and raised this king for centuries now and have loved him as if he were my own son and Princess Raye as if she were my daughter. I knew their family, the family before them and promised upon their deaths, to protect the heir to the best of my ability," began Tiberius. He paused, eyes falling to the ground before returning to watch the council. "But I cannot help them, if they will not help themselves. If I do not uphold tradition, if I do not uphold the law, was I ever truly a servant to the kings of the past and kings before them. Darien is a king, a great king….but this indiscretion has shown us that in the end, he is still a man, a man that has struggled with what many of us Moriarian's have struggled with. The humans bring with them disease and temptation and there was not one as alluring as Serena, the woman with whom Darien has created this abomination. My people I ask you, what shall we do? Can we ignore the one indiscretion of an otherwise fruitful king? A king who was shown compassion to our wounded, to our sick, to our children? A king who has ushered us into an era of technological and industrial revolution? A king who has secured our economic growth for decade upon decade? A king who has given us a true chance at peace? My love and respect for my king still remains, but the decision does not alone lay with me. Tell me council, what shall we do with our fallen king?"

Darien peered around at the sallow faces, vapid of all expression and remained quiet. Many of them seemed to be struggling inwardly over what is the law and what they inherently knew was right. He turned to face Nicholas and Jayden, two of his most trusted allies; their eyes were empty of all thought and emotion.

"If I may," said Raye, rising to her feet, her dark eyes bearing into those of her brother. "It is without doubt that my brother has succumbed to the temptation that many of you have encountered on a daily basis, but you must understand that this situation has its differences. This woman, Serena, as we had affectionately come to know her, was not just a servant in our homes, but an ally to our people. She willing assisted in us understanding the physiology of our precious planet and underwent struggles to save it at her own expense. For the first time in centuries, a human, to both my brother and I, was viewed as not a subordinate, but a colleague helping us in the war against the very nature of this planet we all hold so dear. I am not attempting to excuse the actions of my brother, but I am trying to provide to you a glimpse to what our lives with Serena have been like over these past months, so that you may understand why exactly it is that my brother fell. Please, council, I pray that you overlook this blemish on his otherwise clean record and show mercy to him as he has shown mercy to you."

As Raye turned to take her seat, silence again reigned upon the room; heads turned as brows furrowed in benign thought and consideration. Darien remained quiet, a tapping noise in his ears, his palms damp with sweat, his mind a swirl of confusion. He had thought, known that he would have been chained by now and headed to the lowest depths of the dungeon for treason against his people, but here he sat listening to his sister and Tiberius appeal on his behalf. It only made the coward in him tremble with more regret; he could have absolved Serena months ago.

"If I may, majesties," said a woman, her voice rich and thick with age. She rose quietly, long traces of black strands escaping the chignon that had settled against the base of her neck. Her robes were a forest green and atop her breast she wore a sparkling brooch of diamond and pearl. Her name was Setsuna, and she was the oldest and wisest woman to take seat upon the council. "I believe our silence speaks of the decision that we have all come to in our minds. Our beloved king Darien may have fallen into the clutches of lusts embrace, but that does erase the centuries of good he has done for us, and for our people. Yet, if no one else will speak for the king, then I will be the only one who shall. It is my recommendation, that we leave the king to his own devices, to rule the kingdom as he always has, for he will suffer enough. Undoubtedly, he has learned from this mistake and will be reticent to make it again. Do we not feel that the death of his human child will be enough to satisfy the rage of our gods-"

"You still wish this child dead?" asked Darien, his eye wide with livid discontent. "It has done nothing wrong. Banish me; banish me and Serena and our child! Do what you must to my throne, do what you must with me, but if you are to spare someone, spare the one who is most innocent in this."

Setsuna frowned, a deep painful grimace befuddled with sorrow. "I understand the love you may think you have for this woman and the undoubted love you feel for the child growing in her womb. But your majesty, you are asking too much. For us to pardon you is one thing, but for us to accept the defilement of our people is another."

"You cannot kill the child," said Darien, raising his feet, his voice deepening as waves of power and authority radiated from him. "As it was treason for me to bed the human it is high treason of you to kill the only heir to this throne. Human or not, hybrid or not, my child is still the only heir to this throne and by our laws you cannot harm it."

Tiberius sneered. "You opt to use our own laws against us when it was you who defiled our people because of your inability to control yourself? How dare you!"

"You may condemn me however you like, Tiberius but this is the law!"

"A law that by no means applies to this situation," cried another woman as she rose from her seat. Her deep brown eyes bore into Darien's as she tucked away a strand of red hair from her face.

"Lady Beryl is in agreement with me, I presume?" asked Tiberius, a twinkle in his eye.

"There is no other option but agreement," she said, focusing on Darien. "It has never been a secret my regard for you, your majesty. The entire council is aware of our short betrothal years ago. However my feelings for you and general concern for your well being cannot change the sins that you have committed; sins that demand restitution. A blood debt is owed and you are asking us to choose between a king that we _all_ love or a harlot who is carrying something we cannot even begin to imagine. _You_ have left us with no choice; _you_ have brought this judgment upon yourself, your lover and your child." She paused and looked pointedly to the council. "Council, if it is our true desire to imprison and subsequently banish the king for treason against the state and the law, please make your opinion known now."

Darien quietly scanned the room for hands, nods, murmurings of fervent support, yet was greeted with nothing. The council had decided to spare him; the king remained rigid in his chair.

"Well then," said Beryl smirking, "it seems your people's loyalty to you knows no bounds your majesty."

"Loyalty to the king, yes," said Tiberius, "but the human child will not be spared."

"Yes, council, for all those in favor of upholding the law and our great traditions, of bleeding villainy and filth from our land, of commandeering the child upon birth and sentencing it to death at first breath, please let your voices be known."

Darien watched with ardent sorrow as hand after hand raised itself in the court, everyone except Raye and his generals had voted to his kill daughter; he couldn't stop their decision. Even if he could somehow get to Serena in time, Tiberius would be keeping a close eye on him and he wouldn't be able to get her off this planet.

And suddenly his eyes stung and his mouth was filled with the copper taste of rising bile as understanding hit him. He would not be able to save them, he would be forced to sit and watch as they burned his baby for a crime she was innocent of. For the first time in a long time, he understood why Serena had viewed them as barbarians upon her first arrival; he was one himself.

"It is decided," said Tiberius, a look of cool triumphant glee etched across his ancient features. "Bring the woman to me."

* * *

Serena jolted awake in bed, her chest heaving as slick beads of sweat caused her thighs to rub quickly against each other. She clutched the soft cotton sheets to her chest, placing one hand on her swollen womb to comfort the frantic movements of her daughter.

Something wasn't right.

_They are coming for you. But you must not run._

"What? Who? The Moriarian's? You cannot expect me to just wait here!"

_Then where will you go? There isn't a place on this planet where you can run that they cannot find you. Your day will come, my dear, until then, you must go with them. You must surrender._

"I thought you wanted to help me?" cried Serena to the empty air, tears prickling and stinging her eyes. "If I go with them, the minute my daughter is born they will take her!"

_I understand._

"Please, please….I'm begging you," she sobbed, burrowing her head in her hands. "They are going to take her away from me. She's my family; she's all that I have left."

_I understand your pain more than you will ever imagine. But this is the path that you must take. Long and sorrowful as it is, it is your journey to make Serena. When the time comes, you will use the tools that I have given you and you will know exactly what must be done._

Serena opened her mouth to protest just as shadowed figures burst into her home. One by one they entered, some of their faces familiar, others were not. Removing the cloaks from their heads she saw Jayden and Nicholas and was surprised by the look of pity they were sending to her. The other she had seen before and her insides squirmed and contracted with rage. She had seen Tiberius' god awful smirk once and it was all she wanted to see of him for a lifetime. Accompanying him were two women she had never seen before; one with black silken hair and another with strands as red as a raging fire.

"Serena, it's been too long. You have evaded judgment for quite some time, and with the king protecting you, we certainly can't leave you here just in case Darien gets so bold as to help you escape. You are under arrest for treason against the state. You can come quietly or I will force you. The choice, my dear, is yours."

* * *

The young blond rattled her chains noisily, the iron shackles tight and painful against her wrists as she rested her throbbing head against the cold dungeon wall and sighed. Fighting Tiberius and his cohorts would have been useless and according to Nehelania, she had quite the fight to wage in her near future. She needed to save her strength. She surrendered to him, allowing Jayden and Nicholas to help her get dressed and gently cuff her as they led her into the darkness towards the transport that would take her back to the castle.

It was quiet down here, in the bowels of the palace and there was nothing to do but reflect on the decisions that had brought her here, on the secret plan that Nehelania had in store for her and if any of this would save her daughter. Admittedly, Serena would have gladly forfeited her life in exchange for her baby's; but they didn't want her, they only wanted her child.

And then there was Darien; even the thought of his name stirred her child into a frenzy of movement. She looked down and patted her belly gently. Something was amiss with her daughter. It was a thought she had tried to never focus on, but something about this pregnancy seemed different. True, she had never been pregnant before, but she had many woman friends and heard many stories from them about what they were experiencing and what she should be expecting when expecting. But this connection that she had with her progeny was something she couldn't seem to understand. When Serena was angry, her baby was angry and power emanated from her womb in waves of rage; when she was happy, she could feel a serenity emanating from within her and she was afraid, somehow, somehow her growing daughter was comforting her, sending bursts of tranquility to every part of her body.

In truth, she had always known that her daughter would be different. After all, she was different from many of her peers in every way and Darien could in no way be considered human. She stroked her belly lightly and wondered what exactly was growing inside her.

"Did they hurt you?" came a sultry, soothing voice from the distant darkness of the dungeon. Serena couldn't see his face, but she immediately knew who her shadowy companion was, and judging by the movements of her child, so did she.

"No. Jayden and Nicholas were very gentle," she said, her eyes focusing on Darien as he walked slowly to her, his face a masque of curiosity and despair. "They told me what you said to the council. Why did you do it?"

He sighed and crouched beside her, the leather of his bottom dampening as it hit the floor. "I thought it would help," he said, the deep blue eyes staring sadly into her own. "I thought, if they knew the child was of royal descent they would be more likely to pardon her."

"Apparently that didn't work."

"No it didn't."

"Are you in trouble too?"

Darien sighed again. "Surprisingly, no. They spared me, no repercussions, no temporary exile, no contempt. Nothing." He paused. "I wished they would have."

Serena's eyes widened in surprised. "Why would you want that?"

He frowned. "Look at you, chained and alone down here. This is the first time they've let me see you. Four weeks ago they brought you here and I have been forbidden from even asking about you."

"So you're not as free as you convey yourself to be."

"I only have restrictions when it comes to you. I'm sorry, for everything. I don't expect you to forgive me, but there hasn't been a day where my mind wasn't plagued with worry for you, for our baby. Know that."

"We all have things to be sorry for Darien," she said guiltily, remembering the night that she had stolen something from him. "You're a king….you have other things to worry about than me-"

"There's nothing more important in my life than you. Not a day has gone by that I haven't loved you. I'll love you for the rest of my life, however long that turns out to be."

Serena stared at him quietly before reacting. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked to her sadly. "Soon our daughter will be dead, and you will be exiled. Knowing that our child is gone because of me, that you are enslaved somewhere that I can't find you…how can I rule for more centuries knowing that?"

She smiled sadly. "Because you're a good king…a great king, who cares for his people, who's compassionate and fair and merciful. Don't do something you'll regret," she said, her eyes tearing. "Mourn for me and our baby, but be a good king and find a good woman who can give you an heir worthy of your people and your throne and love her the way you couldn't love me."

Carefully he reached through the bars and touched her cheek, his fingers brushing against the soft skin. He blinked back tears as he pictured a life without her in it. "I will never love anyone the way that I love you."

"I don't think you really have a choice," she said, arching her back and grimacing.

"I know this dungeon isn't comfortable, I tried to have you moved to the castle but-"

"No it's not that, she's just moving a lot right now."

"The baby?" he paused, lowering his hand to rest on the horizontal bar.

"Yeah," said Serena, grabbing his hand and placing it on the left side of her belly. He waited still for a moment, his eyes glued onto her stomach waiting for something to happen when he felt the small nudge against his palm. It was weak at first, but after the second and third time it felt much stronger. His lips parted, a small intake of air slipping through as he stared wide eyed at his large hand resting against her skin, sitting quietly as his daughter kicked and moved against his hand. He had never loved anything more at that moment and for the first time since all of this occurred, he felt like a father.

* * *

Serena had been imprisoned for over two months now and every day things seemed to get harder on her. She was much bigger than before, much bigger than she really felt that she should be. When she looked down at herself, she felt larger than seven and a half months pregnant. Every day she felt closer and closer to being ready to have her daughter. A part of her knew that it was an impossibility that she was ready to give birth, but there was nothing normal about her baby, nothing normal about her lineage so why should she expect to carry this baby to term.

She frowned slightly as a slight pain pulsated through her back as she lay against the lumpy mattress on the side of the dungeon that she had learned to call home. She pulled the blanket over herself and sighed. She wished her baby would never be born; she would have rather rotted in this prison for eternity than be present for the death of the daughter she loved so much. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something in the air was different today. When she touched something, she felt an electric energy course through her veins and felt stronger than she had in months. She wanted to think it was Nehelania's presence but in inwardly knew it wasn't. Something was going to happen today. She didn't know what, she didn't know exactly when, but she knew deep inside that her life was going to change forever.

A familiar pounding jolted her from her thoughts and she smiled gently as she got up from her bed and came to sit on the chair nearest to the prison bars. "How are you feeling today?" asked Darien, as he came and sat opposite the bars.

"Grossly overweight."

Darien chuckled. "You're not overweight. You're pregnant."

"My thighs rub together when I walk, I don't think that's pregnancy. I think that's fat."

Again he laughed. "You're nearly eight months, you're supposed to be gaining weight."

"I'm gaining weight because I'm sitting down all day and the father of my child keeps showering me with sweets and elaborate dishes."

"You need to be healthy."

"For what?" she said grimly.

Darien stared back at her solemnly. "I had a strange dream last night. The last few nights actually."

"Is that why you've been so chipper of late?"

"Not chipper, just…hopeful."

"Hopeful? Darien…I hate to put a damper on your crack infested parade but we don't really have much to be hoping for. Need I remind you-"

"No you don't need to," he said sternly, passing her a cup of steaming hot chocolate through the bars. He paused for a moment before leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms firmly against his chest. "I had always thought the story about the witch in the forest was some sort of legend that the humans made up. Now I'm not so sure."

Serena sputtered as she nearly choked on her cocoa. "W-what are you talking about?"

He looked at her seriously, all previous emotion scrubbed from his face. "I've been dreaming about her. A woman named Nehelania. But I'm sure you've heard of her since she speaks so highly of you."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Had Nehelania betrayed her?

"She told me you took something from me. She said it was something that I won't miss and that I should trust you and that everything will be okay. Do you know what she's talking about Serena?" he asked, leaning over and resting his palms against his knees; his gaze was solemn and intent.

Serena warred inwardly with herself. She barely knew what she took from him, how could she explain that to him? Things had been going so well between them; well enough for the situation they were in. Since she had been brought back to the castle against her will, he had come down to see her everyday with her favorite foods, books, stories. He would kiss her gently through the bars and rub her stomach and her back when she was hurting. He would hold her hand when she would cry over the fate of her child. All things considered, everyday with him reminded her of why she loved him the way she did. But this, this would change so much. Would he despise her after she told him the truth?

She sighed loudly as she wrung her hands together. "I do, vaguely."

"Vaguely?"

"She had me do something to you. I didn't hurt you though. At least I don't think. You were unconscious and I just…I took it. I was angry and desperate and she said it could help me. She said there was a price I'd have to pay, she didn't say what, but she said this would help save our daughter. I don't know how or when I'm supposed to do anything…I was desperate and alone, please don't be mad."

He surveyed her for a moment. "Who said I was mad?"

"What?"

"If this Nehelania is who I think she is, then we might actually stand a chance."

"What?" she asked again, her voice dry.

"We keep records of everyone brought to our planet along with an analysis of their strengths and weakness'. It helps us decided where to put them for work. Agriculture, mining, the blood banks, textiles, all of it. Nehelania was the first person ever brought to our planet that was like you."

"Like me?"

"A Heretic. According to her, one of the first, meaning her bloodline is the strongest."

"She told you that?"

"She told me a lot of things. She also told me your bloodlines intertwine. You're one of her descendants, Serena. I suppose that would make you her great-great-great-great-great-"

"Granddaughter, I get it Darien."

"She's very old, Serena. You trusted her, but there's a darkness in her that you couldn't even fathom. She said she's been alive for over several centuries, and even with your different physiology living that long is impossible."

"If she's so…bad….what did she say to you that made you think that things may be okay?"

"She said the two of you had a plan and that I should trust it to work."

"That's it?"

"That's it. There were other things, vague things she mentioned about three bloodlines coming together and the essence of one more powerful, but I'm struggling to decipher what she meant. The three bloodlines I get, you, her and our daughter. But the essence I'm not so sure." He stared pointedly at her.

"Darien…"

"Serena if you took something from me I need to know. For a second let me entertain the idea that whatever the two of you have concocted will result in everything swinging our way, but I need to know what you stole and I need to know the price you're going to have to pay for using it."

"I don't know."

"Serena-"

"I don't know," she said again this time, grimacing as an intense jolt of pain ripped through her lower back.

"I won't be upset, but I need to know if this is even worth the effort, what if it kills you? I want this to be over as much as you do, I want us to win, but if you die in the process, I don't know if it's even worth it."

"Darien I swear I…" Serena paused slightly, another pain ripping through her. She closed her eyes and gripped the bars, squeezing the iron until her hands turned white from the effort.

Panic immediately shot through Darien as he reached towards her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. "It hurts so badly." Serena had felt spasms like this in her abdomen for the past few days, but they had never been this bad.

"Is it the baby?"

"I-I don't know," she cried, clutching her womb when she suddenly felt it. The sensation of warm water trickling down her thigh onto the chair and floor beneath her. Darien's eyes followed the light flow as it stained the concrete a deep grey, his mouth agape with shock.

"Darien, I think my water broke."

* * *

Fourteen hours.

Fourteen hours of the most agonizing pain Serena had ever felt in her life. Her face was red with effort, drips of salty perspiration dripping from her brow onto the damp sheets beneath. The laboring blonde cried out loudly as another excruciating contraction ripped through her lower abdomen. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes and escaped onto the surface below.

She could feel Darien's fingers laced against her own as she continued to cry out, her back arching against the soft cotton of the bed below her. This was the first time she had been back up to the room she had once called home before her banishment. Her return was bittersweet.

"Serena, you're fully dilated now, on the next contraction I need you to push."

"I can't, I can't," she cried breathlessly, looking into the worried eyes of her lover. "Darien I can't I'm so tired, it hurts so bad."

"I know, I know, you can do this, baby, I know you can," he said, his voice wavering. He felt so useless here watching her writhe and cry out from the anguish of childbirth.

"I don't want to, they're going to take her. They're going to take her," she cried.

Joshua's heart broke for the young human. "Darien if she doesn't push she'll be at risk for hemorrhage."

"Serena, it'll be ok, remember what we talked about. You have to do this, the pain will stop and it'll be over soon."

Serena screamed loudly, her cervix feeling like it was ripping in two as another spasmning contraction ripped through her, the pressure to push so strong that she couldn't fight. Squeezing her knees to her chest she pushed, biting on her lip until she drew blood.

Darien quickly placed his hand under neck as the other moved to her thighs as he watched with baited breath, whispering soft sentiments of encouragements.

"Okay, Serena, rest, you're doing well, the baby is moving along nicely."

"Oh god," she yelled again, feeling an unbelievable amount of force as she contracted again. She screamed loudly, digging her nails into the backs of her thighs as she pushed as hard as she could, a fiery sensation against her walls sending a new pain through her.

"I can see the baby's head, Serena, one more push," Joshua said.

"She's almost here. You can do this, you've done so well, baby, just one more push," Darien cried, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Summoning the last ounce of energy she had, she closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could, her body stretching to its limits, the last searing pain pressing against her walls and then finally, sudden release. She inhaled sharply opening her eyes as the tiny cry from her infant filled the newly silent room.

Darien looked down from Serena to new child that Joshua had just extracted from her womb, small tears forming in his eyes as he watched the nurses grip the baby and begin to clean fluid from her nostrils.

"It's a girl, Darien," said Joshua proudly. "It's a girl."

Darien looked to a Serena, a look of awe gracing his features. Slowly he bent down to kiss the silent blonde. "I love you," he said, whispering it into her ear, looking as they cleaned his crying daughter.

They watched silently as the nurses wrapped her in a tiny pink blanket and walked her over to her mother. For a moment, the nurse hesitated before giving the baby to Serena. Holding the child would make it even harder for Serena to let her go, yet as a mother herself, she could never deny another woman the right to hold her baby. Gently she pressed the small girl into her mother's arms and turned to walk away.

As Serena stared down at her new baby girl, she was filled with such an unyielding, unselfish sense of love that she felt as though it would rip her apart. She felt the bed sag as Darien sat next to her, his larger hand coming to caress the tiny fingers of his newborn daughter. His _daughter_. She was an identical image of her mother. She had his lips and nose, and she seemed to take after her mother's lighter hair. He was just about to whisper something to Serena when the baby did something he hadn't expected: she opened her eyes. And there he met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen and he knew his life would never be the same. He leaned down and pressed lips against her little forehead as she stared at him with tired wonder.

"She's so beautiful," he said, into Serena's hair.

"She is. I love her so much."

"We both do."

Serena looked to him to speak when the doors burst open, the silence and serenity of the moment destroyed by the violent entrance of none other than Tiberius himself.

The older man surveyed the new family for a moment before sending Joshua to commandeer the infant. He looked to the pair and for a moment even Darien saw the look of sorrow pass over his face. "I'm sorry, Darien, "said Tiberius. "But it is time."


	15. Chapter 15

Moriari

Chapter 15

* * *

A/n: This is the second to last chapter. Just to clarify some question's I've been asked, I want to let you know that I will be completing _all_ of my Sailor Moon stories. Moriari is completely written and I am currently working on finishing _Of Faux and Friends _(I'm about ¼ done.) I expect to be posting the remainder of that next week some time. _Bait and Switch_ will come last and we have a ways to go on that one, so maybe expect that to be completed in early June. I am brainstorming ideas for other stories but would like to finish what I've started. Anyway, enjoy and as always, review…

* * *

Serena stood quiet, overlooking the audience of thousands of Moriarian's as she stood atop the highest floor in the coliseum. It was irony it seemed, that ruled her life. This coliseum is where her life began on Moriari and here it seemed, in this same coliseum, is where her life would end.

She stood next to Darien, his arms encircled protectively around her waist; his grip was the only thing that was keeping her from collapsing from exhaustion. She had given birth less than twelve hours ago and hadn't seen her daughter since. As soon as Tiberius came to her room they plucked the baby away, before several guards took Darien away from her under threat that they would beat Serena if he didn't comply.

She watched mutely, as the remaining stragglers took their seats, as a line of soldiers came to guard the doors behind her. It seemed like a dream, what was happening to her now, an unruly nightmare that she couldn't control and couldn't wake from. She observed Tiberius as he came to sit on the highest throne and watched as Setsuna and Beryl followed suit closely behind him, followed by other high ranking members of the council. She glanced in their direction and for a moment, she could swear that Setsuna had nodded and smiled at her, a reassuring sort of smile that everything would work out in the end. She looked to Darien, who returned the gaze.

"Do what you have to do," he whispered.

"I will," she said, a sort of magical inclination taking hold of her soul. Nehelania had been with her, in her mind, telling her what she needed to do since they took her baby away. She understood, Darien vaguely understood; he just prayed that she would survive this. "Look after those you care about. I don't know how this going to affect me."

"You worry about protecting our daughter. Whatever the cost. Let me worry about everything else," he said.

"I love you," she said to him. "No matter how this turns out. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

The crowd quieted as Tiberius stood, his robes billowing against the evening breeze as he stepped toward Darien, toward Serena, and the copper pyre that stood on the stage before them. "We all know why we are here, do we not?" he began, his voice bellowing through the silence. "There are times in a man's reign where even the wisest of men make mistakes. Mistakes that have dire consequences for all those involved, both innocent and guilty. Despite our refute, despite our dismay, we must uphold the laws, laws that have governed our world for millennia, laws that have assured the continuance of our people no matter how seemingly barbaric they may be. It is my recommendation, my right, and my duty to protect our people no matter what the cost."

"And quite the cost we have paid Tiberius," spoke Setsuna, rising from her chair with swift elegance. She glanced at Serena then back to her counterpart. "Always have I followed you faithfully, always have I supported your decisions, my liege, except for once and except for now. Other than yourself, I am the oldest person upon this council, and served as the elder until I passed the responsibility to you. You have made many decisions, some that I support, some that I do not, yet always have I bit my tongue. Always, until now. For every action, there is a consequence, my lord, for every wrongful sin against the innocent, restitution must be paid. For the sin of one, many have fallen."

Tiberius scowled deeply before glancing over his shoulder at her. "Setsuna, what are you speaking of?"

The brunette smiled gently. "This will not have been the first child consumed by fire, Tiberius, but the third. You know of whom I speak."

"This is unnecessary Setsuna-"

"I think it very necessary," she said, glancing to the rest of the council, to Darien, who looked shocked by the revelation. He would have _never_ issued a decree to accept this. It could not have been under his watch as king. "My fellow leaders, my fellow people, I can't deny the sense of undoubted confusion that has fallen upon you. I myself have lived with confusion and guilt over this for quite some time. I made a decision, years ago, that I have never been able to forgive myself for. I will not make that mistake again."

"What are you saying?" asked Darien, his grip still tight on Serena as he moved to face Setsuna.

"Did you ever wonder why I stepped down from Highest Elder of the council?" she asked, her eyes filling with sadness. "It is because I took the life of an innocent, in the same manner as we would have down now."

"Setsuna, this is treason, I will condemn you-"

"You have condemned us already Tiberius. We have suffered for years because of this decision; I will not have my people suffer anymore. And I would appreciate it, if you did not interrupt. You will be accountable for this too. You will have plenty of time to speak," she said, firm finality lacing her tone. "There was a woman, decades upon decades ago named, Nehelania. She was strong as she was beautiful. She was a human working in the castle under the watchful eye of all of us; no one had ever watched her closer than Tiberius. Isn't that right, old friend?"

Quickly the older man faced Setsuna and rushed toward her, before being detained by Nicholas and Jayden. Holding the older man in question, they quickly subdued him and motioned for her to continue to speak.

"There were always whispers, rumors of an affair between the two, of treason against the king for inappropriate acts with a human. Despite our misgivings, no one ever confronted Tiberius, no one ever accused him and no one ever had any proof until I found myself beside him as he bared the truth to me. He had been sleeping with the woman for months and with her, had fathered not one child, but two. Two living beings growing in the womb of Nehelania. Two sources as proof of his sins. But unlike our great King Darien who confessed his transgressions to the court, Tiberius sought to cover up his lies with more deceit and I helped him. Upon the birth of the twins, a boy and a girl, we brought them into the depths of the castle, set up a pyre similar to this one and sacrificed them to the holy flame," she said, her voice cracking, her knuckles turning white from disdain. "Never will I forget the sounds of newborns crying in agony, or the smell of burning flesh, or the silence that fell upon us once the deed was done. Shortly after, Nehelania disappear; shortly after, did the sky burst full of another sun, and another….shortly then did our skies change, did our weather patterns metamorphose into unpredictable currents of death, shortly then did our own planet rebel against us. Nehelania was powerful in her ways, more so than Tiberius, more so than myself and the death of her children released an evil poison into the depths of this planet that we cannot erase, an evil that is feeding on the unhappiness of the humans and deceit lurking within the depths of our own alliance. We cannot kill this child; if not for the sake of our king, then for the sake of our planet. I implore you council, I implore our people, to turn away from this violent barbarianism and find a way to make peace before we are all condemned to death."

Immediately Darien turned to face Tiberius, his hands still gripping the waist of a trembling Serena. "Is this true?" he asked, the air around him crackling with power. "I asked you a fucking question Tiberius, now IS IT TRUE?"

Tiberius' shoulders sagged beneath the weight of his guilt. "It is as she said it. It is true."

Darien breathed heavily, his eyes wide with anger. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? You tried to take everything from me! You spoke of treason and righteousness when you brought all of this pain upon me, Serena, my child and everyone else on this planet! I looked up to you, like a father and you betrayed," cried Darien, watching as Raye rushed to grip a silent Serena. He looked to his blonde companion, making sure that Raye was gripping Serena tightly before rushing to attack Tiberius.

"You son of a bitch!" cried Darien, his fist smashing heavily into Tiberius his face, his body knocked back from the force behind the blow.

"Stop it! Stop it," cried Beryl as she attempted to climb over the other council members towards Tiberius to no avail. Beryl was seething with anger as she turned to her counterpart. "Zirconia, get the baby!"

"What? Why? Didn't you just hear-" cried the white haired woman.

"Setsuna is a fool. I will not let Darien have a child with that filthy earth whore, now get the baby!"

Zirconia hesitated for a moment before rushing off to the chamber to find the child. The stage was in such violent turmoil, no one had noticed her vanish.

"I will kill you, I swear," yelled Darien, his fingers gripping tightly against the elder's throat as Tiberius' personal guards Jaedite and Kunzite attempted to pry him off.

Beryl, fuming with anger, looked to a young man who was sitting in the corner watching the fight before him with bored disregard. She immediately approached him. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"What?" asked the man.

"Decide quickly, Sapphire. Get the pyre and light it!" yelled Beryl through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?"

"Because when the baby is dead and Serena is banished I'll have my chance again to become queen and I will remember those who helped me. Don't you eventually want to be a high elder Sapphire, like Diamond had been?"

"You mean before his banishment?" he asked bitterly.

"Do what I say, and as queen I will find your brother and bring him back," said Beryl. "You have my word."

"You'd better. I don't go around killing newborns for nothing," said Sapphire as he disappeared away from the raging crowd and pulled the pyre near him, nearly falling under as the various civilians attempted to climb onto the stage to stop the fight. Sapphire was shocked that the platform wasn't breaking under the weight of hundreds of people jostling and quarreling atop it. It's funny how chaos can disguise a last minute plan as it came together.

"I don't believe this," said Serena, finding her voice as Raye continued to hold the beauty up. She was still so tired and sore from giving birth she could barely stand despite the fact that Raye was holding her up.

"All these lies…" said Raye, her voice breaking. "What have we done?"

Suddenly out of the darkness, the sound of a scream broke Darien from his assault on Tiberius, which stopped Tiberius' guards from fighting Darien's guards, which stopped council members from fighting amongst each other and civilians from fighting everyone else. Within that moment, all eyes had turned to Zirconia, who was standing triumphantly, with the screaming baby in her arms, as dancing flames burned in front of her.

"Oh how the tables have turned," whispered Beryl underneath her breath as she inched far away from the pyre. There was no need to suspect that she was behind the death of the hybrid heir; Darien would never marry her if he thought she had betrayed him and killed his precious newborn.

"It seems like the only thing that will stop this fighting is what we all came here to see," said Zirconia, looking nervously toward Beryl.

"Put her down!" cried Darien.

"Wrong choice of words don't you think, she is over a steaming pit of fire, after all. But if you insist," said Zirconia. She had always fervently disliked Darien after he publicly split with Beryl all those years ago. This would serve him right; and Beryl would protect her.

"NO! Please!" cried Serena, trying to muster enough strength to lunge toward the ugly woman holding her daughter, but her tired body fought against her. She was too weak, too weak to fight….Serena was, but Nehelania wasn't. With her thoughts she summoned the vial containing Darien's life force into her hands and held it beside her.

"Too late, there is nothing you can do," said Zirconia as she lowered her arms toward the flaming pyre.

As if a magical nudge had moved her, Serena found the vial near her lips and the black bitter liquid dripping into her mouth, staining the pink of her lips purple, filling her bosom with a power so strong, so hot that it seared her throat as it trickled down into her belly and suddenly…so suddenly everything stopped, Zirconia, Darien, even the dancing flames of the pit had stopped.

She felt something bubbling from within her, crawling up and raising from every cell in her flesh until she felt as though her body was light, that her skin was melting away, burning, singing, she was on fire from the inside out. Hot tears poured from her eyes as her insides thrashed and shuddered and from the quiet erupted a scream so loud, so booming, so agonizingly inundated by pain that the sky lit with lightening and rumbled with the thunder and the very foundations of the planet were shaken.

In that instant Darien knew what she had done and he heard her, her soft, assured voice in his head. _I can only hold it so long. Take our baby, take everyone you love and run…find cover. I love you._

It only took him a split second to react. Everyone else seemed to be frozen with fear as they watched Serena's body, alight with black flame rise into the air, her screams penetrating the minds of everyone there.

"Jayden, JAYDEN!" cried Darien to his guards, knocking them both from their stupors. "Take Setsuna, Kunzite and Jaedite and any others who you deem necessary and find cover. Hide yourselves! DO IT NOW!" Snapping back into soldier mode they did as they were told, grabbed all the loyal members of the council and exited the coliseum into one of the royal chambers and shut the door behind them, completely enclosing themselves in darkness.

Quickly Darien, rushed towards Zirconia, snatched his screaming infant from her frozen arms and cradled the baby into him as reached for Raye who had crumpled to the ground and pulled her towards the remaining door behind them, pushed her inside and closed the door, shadows enveloping the three of them as their thoughts were consumed by Serena. _Please survive this….don't leave me…_

Just as the pressure became too much for the blonde to bear, she released it…Darien's power, unbridled power that shook her body to the core; a power so strong that that her corporeal being couldn't contain it and blood poured from her eyes, tears of blood staining her pale skin red. From inside her came love for the child she was trying to protect, attaching and molding itself to Darien's power and finally came anger, swift and sharp and deep, Nehelania's anger for the death of her children, for her exile into darkness and despair boiled through forming a power that her body couldn't hold. With one final release she cried out into the sky and something happened that she had not expected: night morphed to day, the darkness of evening was chased away by two burning suns, brighter and hotter than before, illuminating the sky with varying hues of yellow and orange. She could see an explosion of power a supernova exploding in the distance falling and forming into tiny sparks of sunlight, baking the planet and illuminating the sky into a pure white.

Beneath her she heard the agonizing cries of her enemies as they ducked and ran for cover, emptying the coliseum in an attempt at survival, similar to what her and her human counterparts had done during their first night on this planet. She watched through hooded eyes as she faded into darkness as the flesh peeled and burned from Tiberius, from Zirconia, from the corrupt group of Moriarians who had shown up just to watch her baby die burn beneath the sky illuminated with sun after sun.

And suddenly it stopped, the pain inside of her stopped, the screaming stopped. She felt herself falling, her weakened bloody body slamming onto the ground of the platform, breaking the frail bones in her back as another wave of anguish passed through her and slowly, so slowly, the light faded from her eyes, the ringing from her ears…and the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her, was the charred corpse of Tiberius lying beside her, burnt remnants of skin floating with the breeze into the quiet, fading distance.

* * *

Darien sat beside her, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slumbered. He gazed upon her face, open cuts and dried blooding marring her pale skin as moonlight peeked in past the curtains to fall upon her.

Three days. For three days she had been bed ridden and comatose and for three days he had watched her, his small daughter cradled in his arms, slumbering peacefully against his chest. He looked down to her and smiled. If Serena left him, this would be the only piece of her that he had left, the only tangible reminder of their love affair. This child, their daughter, who three days later remained unnamed, would never know the sacrifice her mother had made for her so that she would live.

Darien looked to the door, just as it was pressed openly slowly and carefully closed behind the welcomed intruder.

"Any change?" asked Raye as she walked towards her brother.

"No, nothing."

The princess frowned before letting her fingertips caress the soft cheek of the sleeping infant. "There's so much going on right now, with Tiberius and half the council dead, with thousands of our people dead or injured and all I can seem to focus on is Serena and my little niece. Darien, what are we going to do?"

He sighed loudly. "I don't know. I can't think about those other things right now. Setsuna has taken over as the High Elder of the Council; she said she would handle things and after what happened, I completely trust her judgment. All I can think about right now is my family."

"Family," Raye repeated softly. "It's been so long since we've had one of those."

"Too long."

"What are you going to name her?"

Darien sighed sadly. "I don't know…Serena and I should be naming her together," he said, bending over to lay a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"What if that's not an option?"

"Raye-"

"Darien, I know it's something you don't want to hear but you have to realize that this may be reality for you. You heard what Joshua said. She's getting weaker and weaker every day. Darien she's dying."

His eyes prickled. "Hope is the only thing I have left to hold onto…if she…if she dies, I'll worry about those things, but I feel like I can't do anything else right now."

Raye sighed, wondering if she should even introduce to him what she was thinking; he barely had control of his emotions right now, and introducing this idea could push him over the edge. "What about…what Setsuna said…Darien we could save her, you could save her-"

"No."

"Why not?" cried Raye, her hands balling into the fists causing the baby to briefly stir in her sleep.

"Keep your voice down," he said, staring at his infant and smiling. "This is the most she's slept in the last two days. I can't quite pinpoint it, but it's like she knows something is wrong with her mother."

"I'm sorry…but Darien you need to come to terms with the idea that this may be the only thing that can save her. She's dying. How long are you going to wait for this to happen?"

"She wouldn't want it."

"Maybe not, but I know Serena would want to be alive for her daughter and if that's what it takes…"

"We've never done it before," said Darien. "We don't know the risks. We don't even know if it will work."

"And what's she got to lose? She could be dead either way."

Darien sighed. "I'll consider it. But I need to talk to Setsuna first."

* * *

"Darien, sit please," said Setsuna, her back resting comfortably against the leather arm chair in her study. The king had traveled to the countryside to see her. They had many things to discuss.

"I never thanked you. Because of you, my daughter is alive and Serena is…"

"Dying. I know…everyone knows Darien. I am sorry I didn't act sooner. I was…afraid."

"I let her live in a human prison camp for the first five months of her pregnancy before coming forward. I am the last person who can assign any blame. I know I should be concerned about the unrest, but-"

"You can only seem to focus on the woman that you love. She is the mother of your child and apparently means a lot to you. I would be surprised if you handled political upheavals at this point. Leave things to me. They aren't as bad as you think."

"What?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"It turns out you are not the only Moriarian to have fallen in love with a human. You should see the letters I'm getting. It seems the tide of change is upon us," she said smiling softly. "There will be upheavals, though. Not everyone is happy with what has happened. People have died; our people have died. We have quite the road ahead of us Darien. But that is not what you came here to discuss with me, is it?"

"No, it's not. Raye said that I could save her…that you said-"

"It is possible…dangerous, but possible. If you want to save her, Darien, you must turn her; you must make her into one of us. If what I have heard from your sister is true, Serena ingested your power. And it destroyed her body. The only way she was able to survive it is because of her connection to Nehelania and her unique bloodline. But her body will not last long. If you want her to live. You must turn her."

"This has never been done before-"

"It has…eons ago, when our relationships with the humans weren't so strained. It was a rarity that it happened and even more rare that the humans survived. Some did, some didn't. During the reign of a past king, a tyrant that people called the Wiseman, millennia ago, is when any ties with the humans stopped because of his tyranny. That is when we became at odds with the humans; that is why we are where we are today. Serena is different. She is stronger. I believe she can survive it. But it must come from you. It must be a descendant of the first Moriarian. Your blood ties are stronger. You may be the only one who will be able to save her."

Darien frowned. "She will not like it."

"To live as we do will be a change for her, but the point is Darien, she will get the chance to live. In the palm of your hand is everything you have wanted. The safety of your daughter, the love of that woman, and the wellbeing of your people. You must take this one last risk. If you do not try to save her, you may regret it for the remainder of your life. I am someone who is bursting with regret from the crimes I committed. Guilt, is not a friendly bedfellow."

"Will you show me how?"

"I will be by her side to guide you. It must be just enough of your essence to ingest and not so much to poison her."

"Drinking my essence is what got her into this."

"Essence that was stolen for the purpose of revenge. We are having our historians and scientists decode the language etched into that vial she got from Nehelania. Somehow, by witchcraft I'm sure, she was able to provide her own essence into that vial and Serena could not contain the mixture of emotions and power she was feeling. Mixing the two together counteracted as a powerful weapon that poisoned her body in the process."

"Nehelania knew this was going to happen. She said there would be a price."

"Yes and Serena will pay it, by becoming one of the creatures that for the last year she has despised the most."


	16. Chapter 16

Moriari

Chapter 16

* * *

A/n: Wow, so final chapter. Special thanks to all of you who have been reading this since its inception. I couldn't have done it without your encouragement. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Raye, wringing her hands.

"You were the one that said this was a good idea," said Darien, looking at her incredulously.

"I know that! It's just if it kills her…I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Setsuna said that it won't…and I trust her. Besides I've already sent people all over the planet gathering the herbs that we need. They've created the mixture, there's no turning back now."

"I still don't understand how this is going to work," said Raye.

"Have a little faith in me," said Setsuna, entering the room, her blue robes sweeping against the cobblestone floors. "I am over fifty thousand years old. I have seen many things. The council is cleaning and blessing the Spiritwood."

"Spiritwood?" asked Raye.

"A makeshift blade made from bones and teeth during the time when our gods walked the earth, given to the first Moriarian under the first full moon of the season. I suspect that Nehelania possessed something similar and it's what Serena used to drain your life force. It is what Darien will use to drain his own. The herbs that we have pounded into a powder make a chemical that will oxidize Darien's essence and Serena's blood once me mix them together. It will cause the blood to be absorbed directly into her cells and will allow cell replication. She will go through a dying process as the blood mixture destroys her old cells and births new ones."

"And how are we going to get her blood?"

Setsuna looked to the king. "Darien will have to bite her, as if he were feeding." The king's eyes narrowed. "I know what you're thinking. You will be able to control yourself. The saliva and bacteria from your mouth with help her blood adsorb your essence. It's a dirty, painful task, especially for the one being turned. But it will work."

"How long will it take to turn her?"

"Seven days. Three above ground, four beneath. If we can successfully help her survive the first three days when the body essentially dies, she will live through the rebirth underground and all we will have to do is wait."

"That's easier said than done," said Darien.

"Isn't it always?" asked Setsuna, taking the mortar and pestle from Joshua and placing it on the marble countertop beside her. "Are you ready for this, majesty? Once you bite her, you drain all that remains of what is keeping her alive. You will not be able to turn back after that."

Darien hesitated for a moment. "I'm ready."

Setsuna nodded. "Then begin. Bite her."

Slowly he descended upon her, his footsteps loud against the stone floors. He listened to creak of the bed as the mattress sagged below his weight. He looked into her face as he hovered above her; so pale, so broken and bruised yet so beautiful. She had no idea how much this man loved her, needed her. He would give up everything he owned for her. He leaned down slowly, the smell of her natural aroma wafting towards him as he neared her neck. He nuzzled the skin their lightly, listening to the drumming of her heart, his eyes locking onto the pulsating vein that lay beneath her skin. Willing himself to stay in control, to fight his very nature to drain her dry, he lowered closer, until his fangs, once hidden away from her, became a blatant fixation upon his mouth, until his forehead was buried against her silken, golden spun girls, until the tips of his teeth were against her flesh.

Pressing himself forward he lowered his teeth into her, breaking the skin as he ventured deeper until he could taste her blood on his lips. She twitched beneath him as he fisted the sheets, the taste of her flooding his mouth. Her blood was sweet, akin to the taste of currants and wine, it was thick, savory and warm against his tongue and he couldn't help it; he swallowed that first taste that brought forth warmth and comfort as it filled and fueled his cells. Fighting to break free from this crimson drug he suckled harder, taking as much into his mouth as he could fit and fought the urge to swallow. Mustering all the self resolve he could bear he moved away, closing his mouth to seal away the blood, pulling himself off the bed as he felt his fangs retreat into his gums.

He turned to walk to Setsuna who had had arrived swiftly at his side. "Spit it out," she said, "before you get the urge to swallow."

He did as he was told, spitting the scarlet liquid into the golden goblet before him. He let out a sigh as he licked the remnants of her blood from his lips and swallowed, reveling in the wonderful taste of her. He had done it; he had taken enough of her blood as to not kill her. Rebelling against his nature was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"You did well Darien," said Setsuna, as an attendant rushed to cover up Serena's wound and stop the blood flow. Darien eyed Serena carefully before returning his attention to Setsuna, who was carefully stirring the goblet with a decorated spoon. A strange odor filled the air as her blood and the herbs combined inside the cup. It was sweet, like pumpkin and anise. "Now, for the Spirtwood."

She looked to another attendant, a young woman named Ariana, an apothecary who had helped gather the herbs for this procedure. Ariana quickly handed her the weapon, a jagged knife with a blade made of what looked shiny pearls, the handle made of black onyx, silver and emerald.

Setsuna handed the goblet to Raye and came to stand before Darien. "This blade must be thrust into the chest plate, in between the ribcage. It is where the bulk of your essence lies. Concentrate on yourself, let it flow, like a river into the cup. You'll need enough to stain the blood black. Don't weaken yourself too much, Serena will need you."

Darien nodded before taking the dagger into his hand, casting a look at Raye and pulling open the white shirt he was wearing. He inhaled deeply, bracing himself for the pain from the wound, pressed the dagger against him and plunged it into his chest. He cried out slightly as the blade cut through skin and muscle tissue, the tip reaching the inner void. He concentrated on what Setsuna had told him, ignoring the trembling within him. It was like the tip of the blade was rotating inside him, scarring and tearing at his innards. He concentrated on himself, his power, his lineage, until he felt something hot and warm dribble down his chest. Raye immediately placed the cup beneath him as the black contents trickled over the jeweled rim and into the pool of blood beneath it. He waited, ignoring the pain until the cup's contents turned a deep black before pulling the knife from his body and collapsing onto the stool beside him.

"Are you alright?" asked Raye, handing the goblet to Setsuna and taking a cloth to cover Darien's wound.

"I'm fine," he said breathlessly. " I just feel, tired. I'll be okay. What do we do next?"

Setsuna remained quiet for a moment as she stirred the contents of the cup, her trained eye scrutinizing the liquid. "Now, she must drink this. Her blood, your essence, and the magic of our people," she said, walking carefully toward the slumbering human. "Darien, hold her down."

"What? Why?"

"Her body will go into a rejection mode, it will be reminiscent of a seizure, hold her down or she will injure herself."

"Will this hurt her?"

"More than you can imagine," Setsuna said grimly. "Her body is literally collapsing and changing from the inside out. The first three days will be agony, but her living will be worth it, in the end."

Despite his utter trepidation he did as was told and placed his hands firmly against Serena's shoulders as Raye came around to hold down her feet. Carefully Setsuna rounded to the right side of the bed, opened Serena's mouth and began to pour the liquid in, slowly letting it dribble past her lips so that she would not choke on it.

Darien watched silently as she swallowed, the entire contents of the cup finally swirling in her mouth as the remainder trickled down her throat.

For a moment, a small moment in the infinity of time, the room was silent, calm, until the stillness was broken and Serena's body came to life. Her eyes shot open, the irises red with blood as she screamed, her body thrashing against the sheets, painful cries of agony passing unabashedly through her lips, tears falling from her eyes staining the blanket a pallid grey. For minutes he held her, telling her that things would be alright as she spasmed and squirmed beneath him, her loud cries carrying to the depths of the castle.

And suddenly it was finished, the red faded from her eyes and she collapsed into a flaccid mound of flesh and bone upon the bed. Darien bent down to caress her cheeks, his eyes filled with concern. "Is she alright?"

"Yes," said Setsuna, reaching for the blonde's hand and filling the pulse beat weekly against her forefinger. "If she survived that she will survive the change. Now we must wait. Watch over her, her mind will be in a panic, her body in a frenzy of change and disorder. But she will survive. Of this, I am sure."

* * *

For seven days he waited in worried silence, a majority of his time taken up by his young daughter. She was barely ten days old and was finally spending a decent amount of time with her eyes open, beautiful little noises passing from her lips. She reminded him so much of Serena. So much of the woman that lay resting underground, her body metamorphosing into something she thought she would never become.

It was almost midnight, it was almost time to stir her from her slumber to see if she had survived and Darien was fearful. How could he explain to his daughter what had happened to her mother if after all this, she died? He banished the thought from his mind. He watched as the baby girl sipped hungrily from the bottle of synthetic formula she was drinking. He had spent many nights awake with her due to an illness that came upon her during the fourth night of Serena's transformation. After many tests Joshua concluded that her physiology required a mixture of both baby formula and blood from the synthetic labs. Her hybrid nature forced her to need sustenance from both worlds to satisfy her hunger. Darien wondered what else his little princess had in store for him. He couldn't wait to find out.

"You done now, little one?" he asked, turning the baby into a sitting position and patting her back gently until the smallest of burps passed her tiny pink lips. He chuckled. "Nice one."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Darien had never been particularly fond of children, but he knew for a fact that he had the most beautiful daughter on the planet, and dared anyone to tell him otherwise.

A gentle knock on the door skewed his thoughts away from his child and he watched as Raye carefully walked in. "Setsuna says its time. And the only person who should be down there is you…to explain things to her. It'll be like waking up from death, she said. Serena will be confused."

Darien nodded before handing the infant off to his sister. "She just ate, she may need a bath…if she gets sleepy, put her in the crib, but don't forget to put her on her back-"

"Darien, I'm not a complete idiot, I know how to take care of a baby!"

"Okay, okay, just be careful with her," he said, walking past her.

"You know I never pictured you as a doting father."

He paused at the door. "Neither did I. But now, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and exiting the room.

He walked quickly, passing each guard with a nod as he descended deeper into the castle towards the resting chambers. His hands pressed upon the iron gates that sealed all light from these rooms, walking quickly until he reached another door, pressed forward and entered.

He strolled lightly as he walked across the white marble floor until he came to a vast rectangular opening in the floor. The hole itself was filled to the brim with red dirt. Slowly he crouched beside it before digging his hands deep into the soil, curling his fingers around her shoulders and pulling her out of the pit into the embrace of his arms.

She lay against him, her head resting against his rib cage, her forehead leaning into his chest as he stroked her hair, gently, softly. "Serena? Can you hear me? It's time to wake up," he said. Over and over he prompted her with whisperings in her ear, until her lips parted. Her eyes fluttered open slowly before focusing on his own. Blue met blue and he fell in love again.

"Are you alright?"

She looked around wildly before throwing herself upward, her chest heaving with nervous fear. "Serena are you okay?" he asked, more firmly.

"Where am I? Where's our daughter?" she croaked out, worry etched into her face.

"It's okay, the baby is fine. Raye is putting her to bed. Everything is okay now."

"I don't… why am I here? Where is here?" Serena asked, struggling to stand as her knees buckled beneath her. She felt weak and strange and different.

"You're underground, in one of my resting chambers."

She looked at him confusedly her eyes falling to the mound of dirt then to the soil covering her legs and arms. Her eyes widened in fear. "Why was I down there?" she asked frantically, pointing at the pit. "Why? Why?"

"Serena let me explain-"

"What did you do?" she asked, her eyes tearing as she backed away. "Something isn't right, I don't feel right. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"The only thing I could do to keep you alive!"

She breathed loudly, a panicked expression rampant across her face. "Tell me. Say it!"

"I turned you," he said. "Into one of us. It was the only way, Serena. You're body was damaged….you were dying."

"No, no, no, no," she said shaking her head. "You can't…I don't want to be like this…"

"I know…it was the only choice I had. It was selfish. I didn't want to live without you. I didn't want our daughter to be without her _mother_."

Mother. _Mother._ She sighed. Her daughter was safe, her baby was _safe_. Wasn't that all that mattered? She had been willing to die for her child, but she wasn't willing to live? She looked to Darien, he looked tired and broken and fearful. He had done this for her, he was willing to sacrifice his throne for her, he nearly killed Tiberius for her. They had both saved their daughter.

And he had saved her.

She looked to him for a moment before rushing into his arms, her resolve collapsing into maelstrom of tears. She was crying because it was finally over, because her daughter was alive, because Darien was beside her, but mostly, she cried for the humanity that she had lost.

* * *

"We're going to have to name her you know," said Darien, resting against the headboard of the bed as Serena rested her body against his. In her arms laid their daughter, her eyes opened wide and staring back at her parents.

"I thought you would have already done that. What have you been calling her all this time?"

"Baby."

Serena laughed gently. "Baby?"

"Yes, baby. I wanted to wait for you."

"What if I didn't make it?"

"I knew that you would. I had faith. We fought against the entire council and we won. Because of your strength. I knew you would survive."

Serena grinned. They did win. Against all odds, against everything that had been put in their way. "That's what we should name her."

"What? Survive? No child of mine-"

"No not survive. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I meant, we should name her Victoria."

"Victoria?" he asked, still chuckling from her response. "Princess Victoria…I like that."

"Who said she was a princess? You have an illegitimate child from a human-"

"You're not human anymore. You've been a Moriari or vampire as you like to call us for a little over five hours now and our baby is not illegitimate. She was made with the woman that I love; the woman who will be queen someday soon."

Serena's mouth gaped as she stared at him wide-eyed. "What happened to all that stuff you said to me at the beach house that night we made her?"

"You're one of us now. Things are different."

"Well then what about your people? It was my doing that killed thousands of people. They wouldn't want me as their queen."

"Well according to Setsuna the tides are turning. And yes, that's a direct quote. A majority of the people that were supportive of the laws Tiberius upheld are dead now. The coliseum wasn't filled to capacity. Only filled with the people that wanted our baby to die."

"Still…"

"Are you trying to get out of being my wife?"

Serena sputtered. "No. Not at all. My entire life just changed literally in the last week. First things first, have we settled on a name?"

"I think we have; it's a nice addition to the royal family I think. King Darien, Queen Serena and Princess Victoria. It all sounds so regal."

Again Serena laughed. "Things won't be easy."

"When have things for us ever been easy?"

She smiled at his candor. "I suppose you're right. Being…like you…will take some getting used to. I'm having strange urges I've never had before. Things…I can't even barely talk about."

"The urge to hunt, to kill…the constant need of blood?"

"I don't like it…I feel like I can't control it."

"You'll learn to. I promise."

She turned her body to face him. "Do you promise you'll never leave us?"

He smiled gently before leaning in to kiss her, her lips soft and warm against his. "You have given me everything I have ever wanted. Why would I leave? I love you and our daughter, Serena. You're just going to have to face that you're stuck with me for eternity."

Serena smiled at him before smiling at her slumbering daughter. Her life here on Moriari seemed to only be beginning. And she was right, things wouldn't be easy. But for the first time in her life, she found a home, she found happiness, she found him.

And deep inside she knew that everything would turn out the way it should. She never imagined she would find a home on this planet. But she found more than that.

She finally found a family.

* * *

The End. For now…


End file.
